Assassin's Creed Fanfic: Twisted Pasts and Darkened Journeys
by hypergirl14andcurlz3
Summary: Our story starts with Alima's bloody return from a tricky assassination, but will things be any better when secret events and the twisting mystery starts to unfold before her as she catches up with the rest of the assassins and the hallow halls of the fortress, but where is her assassination partner, the mysterious Ranya? . A journey and plot so unexpected.
1. Chapter 1 - Alima's POV

ACFF (Assassins Creed FanFiction). Chapter one by Curlz3

MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL GET CONFUSED!: hi there reader! Thanks for choosing us now I'd like tell you about our profile Hypergirl14andCurlz 3, it consists of two co-writers, hypergirl14 and myself (best friends of course ^.^). We started off this fan fiction as a pass time and from then it has grown and gathered momentum and we hope you enjoy it as much as we have! I curlz3 write the odd numbered chapters from my character p.o.v, and hypergirl14 writes the evenly numbered chapters from her character's p.o.v. btw this is a very long fanfic (all the better right?) happy reading…

Disclaimer: obviously we do not know assassin's creed or any of the characters used (all credit to the great minds at Ubisoft!)

Dawn was soon breaking over the jagged sky line of Rocky Mountains, my sword weighted heavily in its sheath slowing my progress up to the assassins' fortress. Some of the village residents give me familiar suspicious glances, I examine my clothing. My white robes had become spattered with distinct red droplets of blood, and by the looks of things it was obvious it wasn't an easy assassination ( nor discreet for that matter).

I do my best to cover up the gruesome stains, but Templar blood isn't that easy to hide unlike normal blood, some say this is because it tainted with the evil. I don't disagree. The residents of Masyaf were used to us assassins but still we are to hide in the darkness, the people know we kill but we must show no evidence. After all there are children living in the walls of Masyaf!

The Towering stone walls of the fortress loomed above me, huge flags fluttered in the hot breeze. It was relieving to be 'home'. I straighten up and dusted any dirt from my garments, we as the higher rank assassins must be an example of confidence and loyalty in our, well, let's call it 'line of work'. I stride in underneath the large arched entrance. before me i could see the familiar scene of assassins soldiers in perfect formation, young apprentices in training and few civilians that came to sell with the scholars their wares, everything was how i had left it a few weeks previous. the air was filled with the sweet sounds of commands and the clashing and clanging of newly forged swords all laced with the smell of hay and sweat of effort. My mind was somewhere else when a tall figure stepped out in front of me, if it weren't for the assassin's quick reactions I might have walked straight into them.

"Well well, eager to get to the master are we?" Altair says, his voice mocking. He leans heavily on the arch side, his broad arms crossed in front of his elaborate waist belt, lined with weapons and poisons.

"Altiar! YOU STARTLED ME!" I snap back with a distinct flare of annoyance. He always did this; he is the highest in our rank and hates anyone levelling him. Unbelievably competitive.

"Why so jumpy? Not finish of your target right? Think he might come and get you?" He pressurises with a patronising under tone in his voice, he smiles wryly deepening my irritability.

"No! He was defiantly dead, and I only killed my target. Unlike someone. Told Al Mualim yet of killing an innocent?" I come back sharply, knowing this would infuriate him. I feel an irresistible leer dance to my lips as I watched his perfect brow furrow. His moist lips tighten.

"No… the mission was completed anyways" he replied coldly his eyes glaring like a stalking lion.

"Yes, but for what price"

Altair moved closer to me until me was inch from my face. I could feel his body warmth radiate but the coldness of his demeanour was far more over powering.

"I did what I had to do" he said softly next to my ear, I wasn't expecting such a sentence to be said so so… seductively. What the hells he playing at?!

"We'll wait and see what happens" I whisper back fiercely. I sense his grin; I could feel his humid breath on my ear. His moutn centimetres away from my skin.

Just then a cry from the battlements sounded

"TEMPLARS ARE ATTACKING!"

Another tall figure appeared upon the low raising wall beside us. I pulled jerked my neck away from Altair, who same somewhat bewildered when I did so. I looked up into the brightening sunlight to see Asin, his brilliant smile looking down upon me.

"The master wants you on the tower" he announces formally.

He holds out his hand, and I hurryingly take it, glad to have an excuse to escape from the strange Altair. Asin pulled me up and just as we were about to leave, Asin turns and said regretfully

"He also wants you Altair…"

I instantly became exasperated at the words, him and I never really did see eye to eye.

"I'll take another root" Altair replies mysteriously

'GOOD! Don't get lost!' I spoke sarcastically inside my mind, I regret now saying it.

Altair vanishes and Asin turns back to me and speaks

"Think you can beat my record"

"I think you mean MY record" I retort with friendly offence. He just looks down and smiled.

We made our way to the top tower and positioned ourselves on the gang planks. Where I could observe the immense crowd of Templars on one side of the gate and gathered assassins on the other, all was hushed. It was about to begin. When signalled we would perform the leap of faith. i could hear my heart as it rhythmically kept its paced drum.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ranya's POV

Chapter 2?

The sun beamed down on me like a big ball of fire burning in the dull sky.

My pale face was hidden by the hood of my white garments as I silently made my way through the dusty village roads and up towards the fortress.

Alima, my associate in assassinations, had already made her way to the fortress.

My sword weighed heavily in its sheath, which was in its usual place, strapped onto my back, and my dagger was in its usual place, in a compartment of my black glove.

I could sense the villagers giving me strange looks (as per usual). It was always the same. I was in a rather pissed off mood today due to the market place being so packed that I could hardly get close to the fortress and also my assassination wasn't what you would call discreet.

'Bloody hell! Would people get out of my way!' I thought angrily to myself as I shoved my way past the villagers when suddenly there was a loud cry and people were screaming, "TEMPLARS ARE ATTACKING!"

I stopped in my tracks as a dagger was thrown at me, only missing me by a millimetre. I snarled as I turned around and yanked the blade out of the tree. There was a giant crowd of Templars storming through the village and they were pissed. "Aw crap!" I muttered to myself as I reached behind me and pulled my sword from its sheath and ran up the side of a building like I had been taught, and sprinted across the rooftops.

As soon as I was close enough, I jumped down off the roof and landed in the middle of the Templars. They began attacking. "Awk. Six against one doesn't seem fair now, does it?" I asked, my voice mocking as they charged at me.

I smirked under my hood as I blocked every single one of their pathetic attacks. Swinging my sword swiftly above my head before bringing it down, and slicing some of the Templars in half. Blood spilled everywhere, and the only thing that could be heard were screams of pain. I turned to walk away when a blade suddenly struck the left side of my face. I cried out in agony as blood flowed down my face and I fell to my knees. A cruel laugh echoed in my ears. A laugh I knew all too well. "Ranya, you're as pathetic as ever!" A rough hand grasped hold of my throat and yanked me off the ground and slammed me into one of the stone walls of a house. I grunted at the impact. "That's hillarious dick-face!" I choked, trying to pry Damon's hand open but he continued to tighten it. His eyes were burning with hatred and my lungs were burning as they fought to suck in air. Slowly, I released my hidden blade and stabbed it into his arm.

Damon cried out in pain as he released me and I fell to my knees, gasping for air. "Big mistake Ranya!" Damon snarled and struck the left side of my face.

I screamed in agony as Damon grasped hold of my left arm and yanked me off the ground, pulling my arm roughly behind my back and twisted it before placing his sword to my throat. I gulped as I felt the cold blade being pressed down on my skin. "Let me go!" I snarled through clenched teeth as blood poured down my face. I could feel Damon's breath on me as I struggled to get out of his grip, only for him to twist my wrist even more. Suddenly, something stabbed through my wrist. I screamed in agony as Damon stabbed my arm, and sliced down the left side of my face before throwing me into another brick wall. I grunted at the impact and fell to my knees as my hood fell down and blood poured from my head, my nose, my mouth and my arm as Damon stalked over to me and slashed down my face and my left arm. I shrieked in agony as I coughed up tons of blood and collapsed onto my stomach as blood flowed out of me. "S-s-stop! L-l-leave me a-alone D-Damon!" I begged weakly as Damon smirked with satisfaction and grasped a handful of my jet black hair and yanked me off the ground before smacking me hard into it again. I grunted at the impact as I began to lose consciousness.

"Don't worry dear Ranya, I have plans for you later!" Damon said cruelly as he pulled out some rope and placed one of his bony knees firmly on my back and yanked my wrists behind my back and tied them together tightly, overlapping them a hundred times. I winced as I began to lose feeling in them.

"Like I said, pathetic." Damon smirked as he pulled me up.

"Fuck you dick-head!" I snarled, spitting blood onto the ground as I glared at him and then I saw Altaïr in the distance. "Be good Ranya and you might live a millisecond longer." Damon snarled, smirking his evil smirk as he grasped my chin and I struggled against the ropes, staring at him with fear.

"ALTAÏ-" My screams for help turned into screams of agony as Damon struck the left side of my face again, harder this time. The force caused me to fall to the ground again. Tears of fear and pain escaped my eyes and streamed down my blood stained face as Damon laughed with satisfaction and tied a piece of cloth tightly around my bleeding mouth.

I struggled as he took out his sword and sliced down my left arm and just for the fun of it, he dug the blade deeper when he reached my wrist. I squealed in agony as blood flowed out of my wounds and I collapsed on the blood stained ground, due to the loss of blood and oxygen, practically surrendering myself to him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Alima's POV

Chapter 3

The wind whistled through the rock hills of Masyaf, I look to my left and there stared back was an empty ledge where Altaïr was meant to be.

This was so like him! Never there when you need him, Al Mualim is already furious with him and now that he wouldn't be here to perform the leap of faith he'll be in deep DEEP trouble. The warring present people ready themselves for the upcoming battle. The Templars may have taken us by surprise but now it's our turn, and best of all they were playing on home turf. I clear my mind completely to block the natural human fear that would arise when performing the leap of faith.

'Why do you hate him so much?' A sudden voice in my brain questions filling the serenity.

'Who the hell are you!?' I snap back internally rather surprised.

'I'm that little voice of doubt in the back of your head, so you like him right?'

"NO!" I snap back. I realise I just said that out loud. I hoped no one heard, blushing in embarrassment.

"AL MUALIM! HEAR ME, SURRENDER YOUR POWER AND SUCCUMB TO YOUR WESTERN CONQUERS! YOUR TIME AND YOUR LIFE ENDS NOW!" bellows an echoing voice of the leader of the Templars down below. we where so high up he looked like a little ant. A little ant I'd like to squish!

Where the hell is Altaïr anyway! His absence annoys me greatly; in fact anything he did at all irritates me.

'You so like like him!'

'Shut up you, I mean me or you or me…I have successfully confused myself!' I shook my head to clear myself of the strange recent self conversations. My mind once clear again.

Then my previous haunting worry came to light, where was Ranya? I hope desperately she was alright, but then again she could easily look after her self. Heck, she ate Templars for breakfast! A gut feeling tells me that she wasn't ok.

"My Assassins do not fear death, in fact you fool they embrace it!" Al Mualim retorts loudly and confidently. He truly is the master of Assassins.

He gestures grandly with his clocked arm up towards the tower ledges where Malik, Asin, Kadar and I stand awaiting.

"Show these unenlightened invaders what the meaning of bravery is!" he commands even from high up here I could see his victorious smirk. I glance sideways just a few seconds before the jump and catch Malik's eye, he smiles wryly and whispers and winks:

"See you at the bottom"

That's one thing I like about Malik, he's tall, dark, handsome, kind, uphold the creed and the one really BIG thing I like about him: He dislikes Altaïr and really irritates him!

Soon we run the sort ledge and our feet lift from the platform. I have done this many times before but every times it's as exhilarating as the first. We dive through the air and gathered speed as we fall further towards the hidden hay stacks. All other sound is bloted out by the rush and whip of the speed wind. It is amazing.

Just a few meters before the bottom we all roll to land on our backs as not to injure ourselves. If this move was not done properly then it could result in a very painful, messy and red stained hay stack.

I feel the sharp prickling feeling of the crunching hay. I landed with a soft jolt of the softened ground on my back. It was a painful that I was still alive, for now. After a few moments I jumped from the hay stack. But as I looked around I only saw Kadar staring back at me. Oh god where was Malik?!

A loud agonising groan came from the middle hay stack. Kadar and I ran to the stack and sifted through the hay. Some of the hay strands in the middle where stained red. We finally found Malik.

In the space of a few seconds he was reduce a gruesome sight. One of the Templar archers had shot an arrow and it had hit Malik straight through the arm. As a result of the impact putting him off balance he had lande badly and a cracked skull was a prominent injury. He gasped loudly trying to silence the worsening pain.

"Bloody hell! What happened?!" Kadar gasps in recoil. We as assassins had seen many injuries but this one was seriously gross. Holy Allah is that his arm bone!

Malik firmly hold his eyes shut, so tight that his eyelids quiver. From the extreme pain we could see his jaw was also locked into place with a wide wince.

"H-how bad is it?" he choked, I looked at Kadar to answer but he too was riddled with emotional distress from seeing his dear brother (and only family) in such torment. Kadar through watering eyes hung his head and made a loud sob.

"Shh! The Templars will hear!" I hissed at him.

"I-I'm g-guessing its bad then." Malik shuddered. He shook from the shock of trauma.

I pulled the weeping roughly so the side, just out of Malik's earshot. I placed one hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to go it alone, walk the beams until you get to the tower where you shall cut the rope" I said in hushed voice. Kadar's head jolted up.

"Me! I surly can't Alima, I am but a lowly rank!" he replied so doubtingly of himself. He's always had low self-esteem. "Why can't you go?"

"Because I need to look after Malik, I'll dead of infection or blood loss if I go" I explained quickly, I knew what I had mentioned about Malik dying would make him cry and weep more but in most cases it would bravin many assassin's. Unfortunately Kadar was one one of those many assassins.

Kadar lifted his hands to his face and cried even louder. I guess it was a natural reaction; he was only 16 after all. He really wasn't the sort I'd have thought he would be cut out for being an assassins I mean he had a kind, gentle, laid back, naïve and a complete nature lover sort of character about him. Not exactly assassinistic qualities.

I on the hand when ever faced with comforting and overly emotional persons was really the best to deal with them.

"Right that's it you're going, get the hell on that beam, that's an order from your superior" I said my voice unemotional and a little uncompassionate. I dragged Kadar by his collar to the beginning of the thin beam and gave him a little push forwards so his toes where teetering on the ever edge of the cliff. Harsh. I know but hey if he wants to be an assassin I'll make sure he acts like one. Let's call it 'character building'

"Alima p-please" he moaned.

"It's either disobeying ME, or facing the Templars" I said drying. And with that he considered the option of an angry Alima or a whole group of Templars. Clearly he chose the Templars. Kadar hurryingly made his way across the network of beams.

I turned my attention to Malik who was still in the hay stack. He writhed and squirmed in agony. I realised what I had to do.

I tore strips of muslin from his robes (They would be discarded soon anyways, assassins went through there robes like grain) and prepared myself to pop the arm back into place. It was doubtful he'd be able to keep it though.

"Malik?" I called sweetly to seem like everything was ok. I would say my sweet voice is rather more disturbing than soothing.

"Y-yes?" He whimpered quietly. Sweat had broken over his fore head and salty tears stung his eyes.

"I'm just going to move the bone a little ok, it should hurt just a little" I lie falsely. I knew to rightly this would hurt incredibly but I couldn't tell him that.

"There's a bone sticking out! Oh Allah!" he groaned and cursed desperately.

I quickly griped hold of the open bone, the sharp jagged end where the bone had snapped pricked me sharply and the bold and other tissue made my throat gag in disgust. But I did what I had to do for Malik's sakes.

I openly forced the white bone back on the open wound and it made an awful creaking noise, I knew it was in place once I had heard the click of the jigsaw fit into place. A few seconds of silence followed and then much like a young toddler pauses before crying Malik screamed so loudly it echoed around the hills. It took much of my own strength and little patience I had to hold him down with my body and attempting to stem the blood flow and bandage the wound up.

Suddenly, an immense crack shook Masyaf and I glanced to the watch tower where two dozen huge tree trunks tumble down onto the non-expecting Templar army, squashing most like the little bugs they are! It was a joyous sight. Kadar (regardless of his novice rank) had done it. See 'character building' really works, and some say it's just me being mean.

That night after the mess of battle had been cleared but by all residents of Masyaf the assassins (like they always did) celebrated the small victory. Meaning wine and feast for all. Kadar was treated like Royalty that evening, given exceptional praise and promoted to the next rank. I was somewhat proud of him, he thanked me later that evening when he realised I wasn't really going to let him do something like that without the reassurance that he would come out alive at the end of it. Well that what he thought, I on the other hand had no other option to send him out on the beams on his own and hope for the best. Not that I would tell him that. Malik would be un-doubly proud of his baby brother when he recovers from his injuries. I did hope greatly he would be ok.

I could not so easily enjoy the celebrations, Ranya had not still returned and even more exasperatingly Altaïr had not returned! If he had have been here today when he was meant to perform the leap of faith Maliki may not have been injured. Altaïr could be relied on for nought! But he would get what was coming to him, apparently when the master found it he ripped his new scroll in half out of frustration, it would mean Altaïr in even further trouble now that he in some indirect way had ruined the masters new scrolls. I decided I would take matters in my own hands, I would go out and look for Ranya alone, at night...


	4. Chapter 4 - Ranya's POV

Chapter 4

My head and right arm was aching, including the rest of my body where that bastard stabbed me. I felt weak and I couldn't move my arms or my legs.

Suddenly, my eyes shot up as a sudden wave of terror drowned my entire body.

Where the bloody hell was I?

I was chained to a wall and my right wrist was still dripping with blood.

I winced as my wrist was badly sprained, almost broken. I could hear voices and I could hear my heart pounding violently with fear.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake Ranya." Damon's voiced hissed as he came into my view.

I glared at him.

"Where the fuck am I Dick-face?" I snarled, struggling against the chains. Damon snarled and struck the left side of my face, hard, with his sword.

I squeaked in pain as blood oozed down my face along with tears of fear and pain. Damon smirked in satisfaction, "Your whereabouts is none of your business. But your here for a reason Ranya." Damon said. I sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes as I rolled them.

"And what would that be Jackass?" I asked sarcastically, as Damon turned around sharply. His tanned face so close to my blood-stained pale one.

"Revenge. My revenge on you!" He hissed, slicing the chains away so I would fall to my knees. He bent down and grasped hold of my sprained wrist and roughly yanked me off the ground before twisting my wrist firmly behind my back.

I squealed in pain. "Let me go! What the hell did I do to you?!" I spat as Damon place his sword to my throat again and made a small slice before squeezing my wrist.

CRACK.

I screamed as my wrist snapped and he released me. I fell to the ground, clutching my broken wrist as tears and blood flowed from me. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Damon yelled, stalking towards me.

Sudden flashes of the day before played back in my mind the assassination of the Templar Stefan.

I swore as the scene of his death appeared...

Alima had let him run, it was all part of our strategy. First, Alima jumps the target, hurting him slightly before letting them go but making sure they run in my direction. Secondly, I kill them. Usually its discreet but this time Stefan fought back. Even when I sliced off one of his hands, he still fought, I ended up slicing off his two arms, a leg, an ear and his neck before he was finally dead...

"And now, I'm going to kill you!" Damon hissed grasping hold of my throat and smacked me hard in the wall. I grunted at the impact as he tightened his grip.

"Go on...kill me then!" I choked, trying to pry open his hand already feeling dizzy and weak. Damon's grip loosened and I fell to the ground, gasping for air and confused. He laughed.

"Did you think you were getting the easy way? I'm going to torture like you tortured my brother. Only worse. So much that you wish you were already dead!" Damon snarled and with that the torturing began. He stabbed me, sliced me, ripped healed gashes open, my the sleeves of my garments were ripped completely and there were tears across my stomach where he sliced me.

I squealed in agony as I fell to the cold, hard ground, wishing it would end. It didn't. He dropped his sword and began beating me viciously. Hitting me, punching me in the face. The impact from his metal glove to my jaw was agonisingly catastrophic.

CRACK.

My jaw cracked as it broke and blood poured from my mouth, my arms, my head, my throat and my stomach. I fell to the floor, lying in a puddle of blood, too weak to get up and missing my sword. "Don't think it's over." I heard Damon whisper as I felt him re-chain my wrists behind my back and chain my ankles to the ground before tying the cloth around my mouth again except he made it tighter. So tight that I could scarcely breath.

Eventually, I passed put as he walked away, locking a door behind him, due to the loss of oxygen and blood.

God! I wish Alima was here. Fuck! I even wished Altaïr would help me!


	5. Chapter 5 - Alima's POV

Chapter 5

Moonlight cast silvery arches upon the stone floors and the light torches that lined the walls gave the empty corridors an ominous orange glow.

I had all my weapons and full robes and armour, I hadn't a clue what fate had befallen Ranya and I wasn't going to take any chances. I was going to bring back my Associate in Assassinations. All the flash backs of our perfectly executed assassinations whizzed through my mind; I had to block the moving memories before tears started to fall.

I quickened my pace, every seconded counted. I burst out into the gloomy court yard, the fighting arena lay vacant. I thought of the many young and naïve students I had taught to fight there, the way I would teach would have two very opposite outcomes.

Either they would succeed and would leave their first training secession with expired minds and a higher built character or they would leave with extensive bruising, failure and crying with their tails between their legs back home to their mollycoddling mothers.

Oh happy memories.

The Fortress gates had been lowered and would stay that way till morning. I looked over that the stacked hay bales; they would provide a useful stepping stone. I climbed the bales and scaled up the lengthily wall. It took me less time than I had thought and I skilled the barricade with ease once at the top I took a moment to observe the layout. I breathed in the crisp cold night air, closing my eyes, trying to calm myself over Ranya. I looked upwards the stars gleamed brightly, but did not provide enough light; I knew this would be a hindrance. A sudden voice spoke.

"Out for a midnight…ah…stroll?" said Malik quietly appearing from the tower doorway. He walked on one side due to his extensive injuries; because of them he wore a bandage around his arm, his head and around his torso. All he wore was his boots and loose trousers. His muscles glistened in the moonlight. Even his frill state he still had his attractive smile. He was struggling to stay standing, Malik leaded heavily on the stone wall. I walked closer to him, to see if he was ok. An unexpected jolt of pain ran through him and he gasped loudly, crippling over. I quickly react placing my hand on his back and right chest muscle.

"Malik, what are you doing out here you're hurt!" I whispered harshly. I hated to see him in pain.

"I woke up during the celebrations. Everyone was fussing over me, you know what the doctors are like. Just thought I'd come out for a bit of fresh air." he replied with a weak watery smile. I stared, searching deep into his eyes. there was some sort of restless inside them. "Where are you going then?"

"To look for Ranya, she hasn't returned and I fear for her safety." I said casting my eyes to the stone floor. There was a moment of silence. Out of nowhere Malik placed his hand gently on the side of my face and turned it to see him. His face incredibly close to mine. I could feel his shaking breath. He seemed so nervous. I was very confused.

For a moment he looked like he was going to say something but then he looked down shamefully biting his lip. I straightened up again.

"I hope you find Ranya…" he said to fill the awkward silence.

"Em yeah, so I better be going… are you going to be ok?" I asked uneasily. He hadn't looked me in the eye yet, and even though it was dark I thought I could see through his dark hair his face blushing wildly.

"I'll be fine, give keep safe Alima… please." he replied quietly shrinking into himself. I smiled , even from when we were young he would be so nervous, his brother Kadar took after him in his even more so anxious demeanour.

"I will!"

I could tell he didn't know how to react, he must have thought he had offended me in some way. I carefully wrapped my arms around him in an embrace trying my best to avoid any wounds and cause him even more pain. His body was warm.

Malik, after a stunned and slow reaction placed his arms around me to, he was acting very out of character tonight.

"Safety and peace Malik!" I recited joyfully then turned quickly and clambered down the fortress wall.

I hopped down and landed with a soft thud onto the sandy ground. I knew I had no longer the protection of the assassins and was on my own. I turned and briskly trotted down the hardened path through the sleepy village of Masyaf. On a moment of compulsion I glanced back over my shoulder, if I was not mistaken then I had seen the figure of Malik, still standing dazed and astonished. I smiled amused. I hoped he would get well soon.

Soon the tall wooden spiked gates lay before me, their darkness beckoned. I knew there was no way back, I was out on this alone.

It didn't take me long to scale the cliff face and down the to drop on the other side of the gates. I landed hard on the midnight grass. I turned slowly as to get a feel of my uncharted surroundings. My breath was slow and quick.

I had decided I would make my way to Jerusalem and through the neighbouring villages in search of Ranya, her last mission was in and around these parts. It was a blind shot in the dark.

I looked to the make-shift stables. Only one horse was left, a black stallion and a crazy thing at that. The stable boy told me that, his words on mine, that only the 'great' Altaïr could control such wild beast. Well no wonder! The only reason he could ride it because I was just as much a like he was. Just like this horse he wouldn't to as he is told and if he does it is never done properly, besides that and his nasty temperament. The horse eyed me suspiciously and a stealthily edged my way to it. I cautiously took hold of the reins I could tell at some point this mad thing was going to bolt for it.

Just as I had calmed the horse (and myself) a hand slipped around mouth and waist, a soft voice spoke close to my right, I extended my blade ready for an attack.

"Shh…you'll spook the horse.." it whispered. I twisted around ready to kill whoever it was.

Under the assassins hood was Altaïr. I retracted my blade. He wore his usual obnoxious smirk of cockiness. I couldn't say his arrival was neither good nor bad.

"So then, Alima, heading off somewhere?" he quizzed playfully. His notorious smirk lengthened. Out of seething annoyance I didn't reply for a moment. Then I came to the conclusion that if something unfortunate where to happen then it would be reassuring if someone knew of my whereabouts, even if it was regretfully just Altaïr.

"Running away are we? All getting too much?" he jeered triumphantly.

'FAT CHANCE!' I thought but didn't dare say it, I knew all he wanted some sort of provoked reaction from me.

"You would like that wouldn't you…if you must know Ranya hasn't returned yet and I am heading to Jerusalem in the hope of locating her." I said calmly, something struck me as odd, "wait a minute why are you out here! The Master finally exile you?" I taunted back a smirk of my own forming on my lips.

"No!" he retorted fiercely at my unexpected comeback, "I'm just…looking for Ranya..." he mumbled the last part and it took me a moment to work out was was said. Altaïr was trying to hide his face, I leaded to get a better look, I saw something. Was that Altaïr blushing?! Blushing over Ranya! He's never done that over any female!

"Oh so it's RANYA you're looking for!" I asked teasingly, "Why would you be doing that?" I was very curious now.

This was getting interesting.

"Because…" he said tight of lip, "anyways if you really want to find Ranya, you'd know that she would be in Damascus!" Altaïr snapped back.

My brow creased.

"How do you know?" I asked seriously.

He better not be lying! This is a very dangerous matter. Again, Altaïr did this thing where he moved incredibly close to me, his smiling face inches from mine, his eyes stared in mine.

"Witnesses had seen her riding with a man on the route to Damascus." he whispered slowly, tilting his head sideways slightly. My mind worked over with the new information, who was this man. I was too busy to notice Altaïr's stupid seducing methods, he was watching my mouth.

"You know what?" he breathed "Your very cute when you're thinking…" he laughed softly. Over the years of coming to know Altaïr you would find out he is a ladies' man, I usually ignore most of this idiotic comments, he soon gets bored. His face edges closer.

"Damon!" I gasp. It was so amusing to see Altaïr back off in confusion and surprise, even though he's completely misunderstood the outburst. I laughed his frozen face so very humorous. I'll put his out of his misery.

"I mean is Damon is also missing, he must have taking her, it's got to be him!" I explain causally. He relaxes and is somewhat unimpressed that he didn't get what he wanted.

"Well we'll find out when we get there." Altaïr said walking over to the black horse and mounting it with ease.

"Excuse me?!" I scoffed "who ever said there was a WE?" unconsciously I placed my hands on my hips unimpressed. I am not going on a mission with him! I'll ever survive that! I'd rather kiss a Templars foot!

He reached down his hand, "Ever since I did the pre investigation work and was on my way there long before you." he said like he had don't everything, and like he was going to be Mr hero, more like Mr I-didn't-Do-Any-Work-But-I'm-Going-To-Take-All-The-Credit-Because-I'm-A-Badass, I don't think so!

"Look, are we going to argue about this or look for Ranya? Time is wasting!" he hurried, here was a sort of desperation for Ranya's safely. I'm defiantly taking note of this!

I sighed and grabbed his hand; he pulled me up strongly, sitting behind him.

"Hey! Why am I on the back?!" I snapped stubbornly. I knew what he was up to.

"'Cause just hold onto my waist" he said amusingly "hold tight it's a long journey…" he requested playfully.

Bloody flirt!

'I bet he is only doing it to hide his feelings for Ranya from you' said the voice in my head, for once actually being helpful.

'yeah your right!' I replied back.

'aren't I always?" it asked mockingly.

'… Don't get smug with me!' I warned.

"Ready to go then?" Altaïr checked. He leaded forward on the horses making sure then I would have to hold onto his waist. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"…fine..." I grudgingly agreed, "but not too fast Altaïr keep a low profile!" I nagged he loved to attract attention and I on the other hand didn't. I wrapped my arms lightly around his waist, I wasn't enjoying this.

"You'll have to hold on tighter than that" he teased wryly and with that he whipped the stallion's reins and the insane horse bolted into a galloped down the dusty road to Damascus. I gripped Altaïr tighter, I must inform you I am ever so so slightly afraid of horses so this was working just like he had planned, I had to get him back for this.

I must have fallen asleep at some point for I remember awaking just outside Damascus. I was still clutching Altaïr's waist tightly, I was sure he was going to this against me. I could sense his mocking smirk. "You know, Alima women assassins just can't keep their eye's open" he said as I came to my senses, it took me a moment for my mind to start up again but a sure enough understood his snide comment. What I did next maybe wasn't very mature or feminine but he just was pissing me off with such sexist language. We came to a hault outside damascus gates, dismounting calmly as not to alert the guards. Altaïr rubbed at his eye, "Alima, did you spit in my face!?" he asked angrily, he glared at me suspiciously. "No of course I would never, probably the horse, you know what their like !" I said very convincingly, I was so proud for holding my face straight as he whipped away at his wet face. I bit my lip hard to stifle my swelling laughter. He shot daggers at me.

We quickly tied the horse near hay, we approached the line of unimpressed soldiers. Altaïr stood in front of me to look we were in conversation. "Now we need to create a diversion, so now we have to knock over the stall, poison a guard and we then run into the city and lose them" he whispered, he grinned triumphantly at his unnecessary danger of a plan. I sighed at such a unrealistically stupid plan, I knew he would get us killed with a high profile act.

"But there are scholars right over there". I groaned impatiently, his face hoarded at the fact that I wasn't loving his plan that would show him off as some bad ass assassin. I'm sure he wouldn't look so heroic dead! I could see he wasn't going to budge on his 'epic' idea and I had just woken up so I didn't want to start into agitated guards straight into that. I scanned the entrance, there was a networking of beams and ropes, if he wasn't going to do it my sensible way then sure as hell as I was. I walked out of the guards view and started scaling the beams, Altaïr reluctantly followed. I dropped down on the other side before him and sat on a near by bench. To men were talking secretively within earshot. Altaïr soon joined. "What happened to my awesome master plan!" he snapped. "Shh!" I hushed, I listened into these secluded words.

"So where did Damon take the 'little' assassin?" one whispered cheerily.

"To somewhere in the poor district, hope he is having fun!" the other mocked, I could feel anger rise. Automatically my hidden blade protracted, I was ready for blood.

"You alright?" Altaïr asked fumbling at his red sash out of lack of excitement.

"She's in the poor district" I said under my breath. I mind started to race with all sort of horrible realities. Oh please Allah let them not be true.

"And how do you know that!" an increasingly impatient Altaïr hissed.

"Those men just to the right, they are Templars. They speak about Ranya, they wear the mark upon their clothes" I said the words tumbling out embroiled with hatred.

Altaïr's face darkened under his low hood, he made a sudden jerk and stood up, I reactively griped his arm and forced him to sit again. It took most of my strength to keep him from surging forward and slaughtering them, but I managed somehow. Altaïr gritted his teeth, I knew it because of Ranya's concern of safety.

"We shall follow them and use intimidation and interrogation to extract information." I soothed reminding him of our objective. He relaxed and we started to tail our targets through the oncoming throng of people.

They moved with hast but we kept close by in the shadows, they turned into an isolated courtyard. Altaïr gave me a shady smirk. We could now strike.

Calmly we entered the small space and the Templars looked up, offended by our presence. Altaïr wasted little time.

"Be gone with…" the first Templar spoke, to late Altaïr clubbed him over the head. Some of the foe's belongings scattered as he tumbled to the ground clutching his throbbing skull, a dagger skittered around the ground.

The other Templar had been pressed up against the wall, the hidden blade gliding over his neck. This one was not as brave and falsely whimpered for mercy. He would see none with Altaïr. Outside we could hear civilians live.

"Tell me what you know about Ranya!" He demanded, there was a treating authority in Altaïr's changed voice. The atmosphere was tense with anticipation.

"She, she is in the poor district!" the Templar managed. Altaïr pressed upon him harder.

"More!"

I stood and presided. I had never seen him so fired up like this before, strange what attraction can do to a person.

"Ranya is in the poor district, near the docks!… with Damon…he's turned against the assassins…he said he would get his revenge…and that he would make her pay, make her suffer for what she did!" The man cried, he was considerably young and didn't look like a high ranking Templar, possibly a lowly messenger. I felt a pang of pity for him; he mustn't have known what the Templars where really about.

Altaïr's face collapsed, I knew the conformation of my suspicions about his brother would morally crush him, he didn't have much of a family left and this betrayal was close to home.

Suddenly, the other older Templar whom Altaïr had struck earlier regained his encrusted dagger, spring up and aimed right for the back of Altaïr's exposed neck. It was coming down fast.

Out of response I draw my own dagger from my belt and flung it preciously were I had aimed. I only had one shot.

A trembling scream of agony pierced the air. I flashed my eyes to the attacking Templar. My dagger had struck its chosen target straight and true. It protruded through the attacker's wrist. Of the hand he had held his own weapon that now was dropped limply to the floor. The Templar paused stunted in bewilderment at such a gruesome sight, blood spouted out onto the hardened earth. His senses washed back to him and he tried desperately to twist and prise the dagger from his pale wrist, it was no use the weapon had struck an artery and he would bleed to death in a matter of minutes. The dagger was too tightly tanged in his arm to rip free.

We all stood in awe when the younger Templar shoved Altaïr aside and flung himself out of the courtyard and darted through the streets.

Altaïr leap to retrieve him but I placed my hand on his chest.

"No let him go, he will be a warning to the others..." I explained to him, I could see how shaken and devastated he was about the resent event.

"Come, we head to the poor district..." he said bluntly and made his way from the courtyard.

I looked back. The once struggling Templar had expired and lay still with the dagger still as tangled as ever. I rubbed at my wrists; it must have been a painful fate.

As we progressed through the city it became plan to see what direction we were heading, the building started to degrade and become of a lesser quality. The people changed as well, in contrast form the richer of middle district the people were happier and content; here the people are secluded, secretive, shifty and menacing. I could feel hatred and suspicion radiate and directed towards us through dirty looks and overheard whisperings, we are not welcome.

Here the streets are filthy and drunken desolates slump against most walls and in corners. I didn't like the feel of this place, just an environment I would expect a traitor like Damon would hide!

Altaïr and I had been walking in silence for the pass half an hour and now I felt I had to break the silence. Concern was increasing in me.

"Altaïr, how do you know where you're going?!" I asked gently he was acting so mysteriously and it bothered me. I had never seen him so.

"Damon mentioned it before… he used to spend a lot of time here." He replied quiet as a whisper. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and followed his footsteps.

The pungent smell of salty sea and gutted fish arose in my nose. I gagged at the repulsive scent. However, Altaïr seems fine. Shortly, we came to a small run down building; it sits just off the street path. Altaïr just halts just outside its rotting wooden door. I expect him to do something but he hesitates for a long time. It's like he is in a trance.

"Altaïr, are we here?" I urge. He shakes himself and quickly opens the door.

Instead of a room or home behind the door it opens up to a descending stair case. At the bottom we could just make out a faint but consistent corridor of light. We warily crept down the darkened staircase until we came to the illuminated archway. We crossed the corridor with our daggers at the ready advancing in the combat stance. Another wooden door stood firmly in your way; Altaïr reaches out timidly and pushes in the handle. The door creaks open and inside is reveal as a temple like structure inside. Candles burned and flickered on various iron stands and on. The room is made of stone with an upper rectangular balcony overlooking the open stone space. Many pillars uphold this balcony meaning anything could be lurching in the deep shadows. A raised stone table dominates the attention in the room; some faint cravings cover the sides.

One odd thing strikes me about the layout; there seem to be no doors or windows. It is completely cut off from all of Damascus. I start to doubt Ranya is even here. We advance into the centre and are on high alert; everything just seems far too tranquil for the setting of such a secretive place.

"I don't think anyone is here Altaïr," I whispered disappointed and even more concerned for my dear friend "Maybe we should…."

"Hush!" Altaïr snapped, I felt like slapping him, not because it offended me greatly but because I just wanted to all the time.

"Do you hear it?" oh great just when I actually need him he starts to spiral into insanity! Typical Altaïr!

I sighed and strained to hear the movement of surroundings, I closed my eyes to focus. I shut out the sounds of the dissent sounds of the city and concentrate on this room alone.

In fact I do think I detect a very faint noise, almost on the edge of hearing.

"Is that breathing?" I ask aloud breaking the pure silence.

"Yes…" Altaïr exhales. He moves close to a large pillar, and examines it thoroughly disappearing around the back into the gloom.

A loud thud comes to my ear; I can deduce it's not far away. Finally some danger to face.

I edge my path to a small opening to a concealed dock area, knew there was still a prominent smell of the ocean. I hide behind the wall to spy on two Templars inside. I listen tentatively.

"What do you mean my brother is here!? How did he find my location" a furious voice whispers.

"I…I don't know sir! Please don't kill me!" another pleads such desperation I had never heard.

"NO! You were about to run away, like a frighten child! Crying to his mother, just because a little ambush from Assassins spooks you!"

Another loud thud.

I peak around the corner avoiding the shimmering light from the water.

The young Templar from the interrogation grovels low in the intimidating shadow of Damon!

I feel my blade retract in newly replenished wrath.

My lips tighten and I bite at my gums.

Damon paces back and forth in confusion and acute anxiety. If I look closely enough I can see the young Templar trembling with convolutions.

"Nothing is to be found here, I checked everywhere…" Altaïr's silk like voice spoke, breath close to my ear. Inside, my heart jumped at the sudden presence but I didn't show it on the surface.

"No, there are…Templars…in there..." I whispered so quietly as not to alert Damon, we had to remember he was just as high of assassin as us. He could be a real challenge. I tried my optimum to avert from using Damon's name because I you guess there is still a minuscule part of Altaïr who thinks that his brother would never betray the order, betray him.

"Move…let me observe." he said pushing past me. I gripped his arm but I knew it would do no good sometime he would have to see for himself what a foul traitor his baby brother was.

In my hand, I felt Altaïr's enlarged muscles tense and twist.

"IS that DAMON!" he said a little louder than I felt comfortable. I didn't know what to say, he was as livid now as in the interrogation. I was dumbstruck.

"WELL IS IT?!" He demanded, glaring at me through a furrowed brow. I had to say.

"Yes." I braved weakly.

Altaïr's eyes narrowed and darkened, he strode into Damon's sight, letting out a low growl. Anger radiated from him. His wrath was ten times worse than in the interrogation.

"DAMON! WHERE IS SHE!" he barked at his rival brother. The young Templar grovels lower. Damon flicked around to face him.

"Ah my dear brother! How nice of you to join us...oh but where is our other brother Stefan? That's right that little bitch killed him!" Damon sneered and an evil smile spreading on his darkened face.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Altaïr changed from his usually chilled nature to pure rage, and he surges forward drawing his sword. His brother doing the same. Soon the place was filled with the symphony of clanging and clashing of mental on metal. I border the light in case I am needed; this is more of a risky situation than I had anticipated.

Altaïr is slashed across the face and whipped around. I expect him to slash Damon's throat for that but instead he becomes enthralled in a pile of old sailing masks laying in the corner.

Damon is about to take his chance and unsheathes his dagger. I rush from the shadows and knock the dagger from his shaking hand sending it sinking into the shallow water of the docks. I stand blocking him for his brother, crouching low in the chance I need to leap him.

"I'll have my revenge, mark my words" he threatens ominously. Our gazes lock and hold with tension. "Lucky for her you came when you did, I was just about to dump her!"

He nods to the corner. I swivel around to see Altaïr kneeling at the old sail masts hunched over. What does he mean?

I turn back to kill the bastard but instead I am face with a hurdled dagger directly aimed at my left eye.

I threw myself to the ground splitting my chin in the process, sting pain radiates though my skull.

A blood curdling cry sounds.

I must have lost consciousness for only in minutes.

When I wake I roll over to see the young Templar writhing in pain with a dagger protruding from his neck. He convulses frantically as the dagger buries deeper, blood fountains from him.

Pulling myself lethargically from the floor I look around, Damon has excepted, only this time. I search through my blurred and shaky vision for a hopefully unharmed Altaïr. I find him still in the same position.

Stumbling my way to him, I see the reason why he is frozen.

A mangled body lies in the rags, they wears the assassins torn garments.

They're ring finger is missing meaning they are of the rank of Hashshashin. I squint my eyes trying to recognise the blood stained and battered face.

"Oh Allah…" I recoil in horror, it Ranya!

I feel guilt and terror rack at my body, tearing at my guts and collapsing my stomach, crushing my throat.

I glance at her again.

That bastard has tortured her! By the looks of things he had broken her jaw, one of her wrists and most of her ribs, he cut her deep in many places where blood is still fresh, bruises speckle her entire body and from all the stress and blood loss she has lost a considerable amount of weight. I stand completely motionless.

"Altaïr..." I speak but my voice sounds weak and broken, on the verge of tears.

At my sudden calling of his name he is snapped out of his paralyzed shock.

"We…must leave, now..." he replies so quiet, as though he is at a grave site.

Altaïr wraps his arms around Ranya's limp body and lifts her gently, caressing her in his strong muscular arms. We wear our hood low to cover our eyes.

As not to be notify the guards we make our flee from Damascus via the roof tops.

When we got to the horses, Altaïr took one riding with one hand and holding Ranya in front of him and I took another.

Our eyes meet on the mounted horses, I nodded to say I was ready to leave, Altaïr reflected the action. As I rode behind Altaïr, I felt water droplets splash into my face once or twice. I looked skywards and it was cloudless and temperature mild. I then released it was Altaïr's sadness, because of the pace of our galloping his tears flew from his face and into mine. I then contemplated how deep his feelings for Ranya ran.

We had not spoken a word since the docks nor would we until we got to Masyaf where we would get Ranya to a doctor in the home we have not lost her! I feared for all of us on this journey back to the once thought the only haven for assassins.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ranya's POV

Chapter 6

'Bloody hell Allah!' My mind echoed as I slowly began to feel again. My whole body ached and I wasn't sure whether I was dead or not. But then a sudden surge of pain spread sharply throughout my entire body causing my eyes to shoot open.

My vision was blurred and I was so confused. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought not daring to speak in case Damon was still around. I slowly inhaled but a sharp pain made me let out a small squeak of pain.

That bastard broke my ribs!

Suddenly, a door opened and a figure walked in. I couldn't make out who it was due to my blurred vision. "Finally! Ranya, I thought you were tougher than this!" The figure said.

I couldn't tell whether they were mocking me or if it was concern but as the figure walked closer all I saw was Damon.

"YOU BASTARD DAMON!" I cried loudly, punching the figure in the face with my good hand, "YOU BROKE MY RIBS!" The figure's hood fell down as they stumbled backwards from the impact of my punch.

"Bloody hell Ranya! I'm not Damon!" The figure said.

The door opened again.

"Ranya! Thank Allah!" The voice of the new comer was so familiar.

I blinked, trying to get my eyes to refocus. I was successful.

"Alima? What the fuck happened?" I asked sleepily. Alima smiled her gentle smile as she walked closer to me before stopping to look at the other figure, which now had blood gushing out from his nose. She laughed.

"I told you not to come in here, Altaïr!" Alima said. Altaïr shot her the finger as he whipped his nose with the back of his hand. I couldn't help a smug smirk dance to my bruised lips.

"Oops! You just look too much like your dick-head of a brother!" I said. Altaïr glared at me and left. Alima came over and helped me sit up. I winced slightly as I inhaled.

"You scared me Ranya! I thought we lost you!" Alima said a tear of joy escaped her eyes.

"Are you crying!?" I asked as another smug smirk spread across my lips. Alima blushed slightly.

"Sorry if I care for my associate in assassinations!" She cried slightly agitated. I smiled but winced as I remembered what else he did to me.

"That bastard broke my jaw!" I snarled reaching my good hand up to it and gently touched my bruised cheek.

"It's not as bad as it was a week ago! Neither are your ribs. Most of them have healed fully but one is still slightly chipped." Alima explained.

"I am so going to kill him! I don't take being a fuckin' damsel in distress very lightly!" I snarled as I stretched and flexed my left wrist only to cry out in agony.

"Ranya!" Alima cried as she ran to the other side of the room and got a basin of ice cold water and gentle put my wrist into it. "Careful! Your wrist was broken badly but it has healed although it is still sprained badly." Alima explained. I sighed blowing strands of hair out of my face.

"I've been sleeping for a week?!" I asked shocked. Alima nodded.

"You had lost an awful lot of blood!" She said as she grabbed a strange looking utensil from my dressing table and began walking back over to me.

"Alima, what are you doing?" I asked worriedly as she began to come closer to me.

"Ranya relax. I'm just going to do your hair!" Alima said as she gently grasped some of my insanely tatty hair and was about to brush it when I pulled away and got off the bed.

"No! Alima, we've been over this. I never ever brush my hair!" I said as I walked over to my wardrobe where some new robes hung.

"Ranya! Stop being such a baby, and just let me brush your hair!" Alima cried.

"No!" I snapped as I began pulling on my hooded robe as I already had everything else on when there was a knock at the door.

"I don't see the big deal!" Alima continued as she got off my bed and opened the door.

"Because. I don't want you to brush my hair end of!" I said.

"When will you just accept the fact that Ranya prefers her hair in a tangled mess just like a birds nest!" A familiar voice mocked. I spun on my heel and glared at Malik as he stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Ha, ha, ha! So funny Malik!" I said sarcastically. Malik laughed as I walked over to him.

"Someone's feeling better." He teased.

It was then did I notice something different about him. I gasped.

"Holy Shit! Where is your other arm?" I asked. Malik fell silent for a few minutes before answering.

"I had to get it amputated due to a Templar archer whom shot an arrow at me during the leap of faith." Malik explained.

"Bloody Templars!" I said angrily. Alima smiled as she continued to look at Malik.

"It probably would've been a lot worse if Alima hadn't pushed a bone back into place!" Malik smiled as he stared at Alima. I swear I saw something. Oh Allah! Malik like-likes Alima! Oh this is Golden!

"Al Mualim would like to see you both!" Malik said, after a long period of awkward silence, before turning and quickly making his way to Al Mualim's study.

"Well, come on." Alima said and began following Malik.

'They totally like-like each other!' I thought with an evil smirk as I followed up towards Al Mualim's study.

Everything seemed to be the exact same like before. Alima was constantly trying to do my hair even though I always pull away which then leads to the exact same argument over and over again. If I was being honest, I haven't let anyone brush my hair since I was about four. Even then I would only let my mama brush my hair. I had to fight back the unwelcome tears as I remembered her and the rest of my family. They were all gone. Mama and Papa were dead, and my twin Rio was missing. He had been missing ever since that night.

"Ranya," Alima's voice called me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

I shook my head and glanced at her confused. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" Alima asked.

"Yes!" I lied smiling falsely but Alima shrugged and walked into Al Muslim's study. Malik raised an eyebrow. He knew me better than anyone and he could easily tell when I was lying.

"What?" I asked walking into the study after Alima. Al Mualim was not a happy-assassin-master-bunny. He was wearing his usual garments and due to stress. Thankfully, I had my hood up for underneath, I was grinning like a psychotic banshee. "Ah Alima, Ranya!" Al Mualim cried as he realised our presence. "How are you?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Fine. Ready to rip Templars heads off!" I exclaimed and I swear Al Mualim laughed. I've never seen him show any other emotion besides serious and cockiness. I quickly glanced sideways at Alima and Malik in a 'what the hell' gesture. They both shrugged. Clearly as shocked as I was.

"I'm afraid until you have fully recovered, I can't risk sending you on a mission just yet." Al Mualim explained. I had to admit, I was slightly disappointed at this. "Plus I know how angry you must be at the moment," Al Mualim continued as he began to search through the documents on his untidy desk.

Angry? Hell! I was way beyond angry. I was even beyond pissed.

"There aren't really any tasks that haven't been completed." Al Mualim explained.

I nodded as he turned to Alima. She seemed nervous somehow. "Alima," Al Mualim's voice turned from the gentle tone he spoke to me with to a serious tone. "You broke curfew a week ago to search for your associate," I was taken aback by this. Alima must have been insanely worried about me to break curfew. I was so thankful and overwhelmed by her concern. "Not only that but you haven't trained the young ones for a week." Al Mualim began. Suddenly he smiled. "You have shown the concern for others in the Creed that I have not seen yet and I am very proud of you for this...but you must teach the young ones immediately!" Al Mualim said sternly. Alima nodded.

"Of course Master, thank you!" She said bowing in respect. I could tell that she was relieved and shocked by this, just as much as I was.

"Malik, I need you to substitute Ranya's classes until we find her sword." Al Mualim said as he dismissed us.

We all bowed out of respect but I swore under my breath as pain radiated through my body and I instantly straightened back up. "Ranya, please recover before you do any missions." Al Mualim begged as we were leaving. "Yes sir." I muttered.

As soon as Alima, Malik and I had left the study, Alima let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Allah! I was sure Al Mualim was going to demote me!" she sighed. Malik laughed. I smiled at her.

"You broke curfew?!" I said, as we began out towards the courtyard. Alima swore in embarrassment.

"I was concerned. You never miss celebrations!" she shrugged. I gave her a hug. I could tell Alima was trying to avoid any wounds as she hugged me back. Malik rolled eyes.

"How sappy can you two yet?" he teased giving me a gentle shove. For a second I was about to asked him why he didn't shove Alima but then I remembered. A, he only had his left arm therefore could only shove me and B; he has an epic crush on Alima.

"Fuck you Malik!" I said punching him on the arm gently...well it was gentle compared to the one I gave Altaïr. Malik shot me the finger as we walked outside.

The sun was shinning brightly, radiating heat over Masyaf. I was thankful for my hood. For when you're underground for as long as I was, the sun can do some damage to your eyes. "Would you two grow up!" Alima cried smiling as we made our way over to the fighting arena where Alima's class were waiting for her noisily. "Alright, let's get started!" She called over the top of the class. Instantly, they became silent, one of them raised their hands shyly. Alima nodded to them, letting them know that they could speak.

"H-how is Ranya?" The child asked. Her voice was shaking with nerves. I smiled at her concern. Alima laughed.

"She is over there." Alima said, gesturing her head towards me and Malik. I gave the class a lazy salute with my good hand and satisfied, the class began.

"I take it that you were thinking about her again?" Malik said. I knew exactly who he was talking about. But as per usual, I pretended not to know.

"What? I don't know wha-"

"Ranya, stop giving me that crap!" Malik snapped annoyed.

At his sudden annoyance, I immediately took offence. I shot him the finger and turned my back on him. Malik sighed.

"Ranya, I'm sorry for snapping at you but you know who I'm talking about." He sighed.

"Of course I was. When am I not thinking of her, Papa or Rio?" I said quietly.

Malik put his arm around me sympathetically.

"I know, but it's in the past. You can't keep blaming yourself and besides Rio could still be out there somewhere!" Malik said sympathetically.

I inhaled. He was the closest to family that I had left. I turned around and hugged him. "I hope you're right!" I whispered.

A few minutes past before anything else was said. We just watched Alima teaching the young ones how to fight when someone came running up to us. "Ranya, here. I found your sword!" I turned around to see Kadar holding my precious sword out to me.

"Thank you Kadar!" I cried happily.

But as I went to reach for it Altaïr appeared out of nowhere and snatched it form Kadar. "Lose something Tiny?" He asked teasingly as he leaned casually against the walls of the fighting arena. I glared at him. Typical Altaïr. He was always picking on me.

"Altaïr! Give me back my bloody sword!" I snarled as I went to reach for it but he healed it up over his head out of my reach. Altaïr smirked obnoxiously.

"If you want it. Reach for it. Tiny!" he teased. That did it.

"Altaïr, leave her alone and just give her back the sword!" Malik sighed as I grabbed hold of Altaïr's arm and tried to grab my sword. I couldn't reach it. Altaïr laughed.

"Screw reason! Screw injuries!" I mumbled and before Altaïr could move, I punched him in the stomach. Hard.

"Crap!" he grunted as he dropped my sword and clutched his stomach, doubling over.

"Jerk! Don't call me 'Tiny'!" I snarled sticking my leg out and swept Altaïr's legs out from underneath him so he would fall on his obnoxious ass. A smug smirk danced to my lips as I placed the sword back into its sheath before turning back to Malik who was in stitches.

"You may be small but you sure are feisty!" Malik chuckled, clearly amused. I did a bowing gesture with my good hand.

"Thank you! I know!" I said smugly.

"What happened?" Alima asked as she dismissed her class and rejoined Malik and I.

Malik couldn't speak let alone breathe through his chuckles so he just gestured to Altaïr whom was getting up off the ground. "Jerk face took my sword, held it up over his big fat obnoxious head and called me 'Tiny' so I got pissed." I explained smugly. Alima couldn't help but let out a huge laugh as Altaïr walked over to us. "Let that remind you what I'm like when people touch my sword and call me 'Tiny'!" I warned smugly as I turned to face him. Altaïr just stood there, staring at me. I could feel his warm breath against my skin as he stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear, the one furthest away from Alima and Malik.

"So. I'm just saying what's true, Ranya. You're tiny. Face it. You're a midget...I'll see you later!" With that he walked back into the fortress leaving me staring after him confused and angry. He called me a midget!

"Ranya! What was that all about?" Alima asked curiously.

"He called me a midget!" I exclaimed angrily. "What the hell is he playing at? Has he never heard of a thing called personal space?" I asked. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Wow! I'm amazed at how you always get so worked up when it comes to Altaïr!" Malik teased. I glared at him.

"Not funny!" I said shoving him. Alima was just standing there, smirking like a hyena.

"What is so amusing about this Alima?" I asked annoyed. Alima smirked smugly as she climbed over the fence.

"Oh...nothing..." she said smugly walking away from us.

"Hey Alima! Don't you lie to me!" I called after her as I followed her, leaving Malik to his teachings.

"Alima! Get your smug ass back here!" I called as I followed her into the fortress where she quickened her pace. "Alima! That's not fair! I'm injured!" I called as I went to run when a surge of pain surged through my chest causing me to double over in pain.

"Oh Allah! Ranya, are you okay?" I glanced up to see Swami looking at me sympathetically. I inhaled slowly and straightened up.

"Just peachy! Thank you!" I smiled falsely at him as he nodded in respect. "Did you see which way Alima went?" I asked.

"She went that way." Swami said, point to the corridor on the left of the staircase.

I gave him a lazy salute as a thank you and ran off again. There were so many new faces in the Creed that I was finding it difficult to not bump into anyone with my injuries. Eventually, I gave up trying to be kind so a put two of my fingers of my good hand in my mouth and whistled. Immediately, the crowd parted and I walked through. The new ones stared at me in awe and fright while the others stared at me in awe, pity, jealousy and annoyance. I quickened my pace towards the door. I could hear voices and silently I peeked through the crack in the door. There was Alima talking with...Altaïr!?

"So. Told Al Mualim of killing an innocent yet?" Alima asked smugly.

Altaïr frowned.

"As a matter of fact I didn't have to. He already knew!" Altaïr snarled, clearly thinking it was Alima.

"Why are you glaring at me? I didn't tell him! Incase you didn't remember my mind was on finding Ranya and making sure she wasn't dead!" Alima retorted angrily. Altaïr stepped closer to her.

Oh joy! He was blocking my view. Him and his big fat head! Suddenly, I sensed the presence of another assassin.

"What are you doing Midget?" The sudden voice made me jump. I spun around to see Abba standing behind me.

"Bloody hell Abba! Do not sneak up on me when I am eavesdropping on Altaïr and Alima!" I whispered angrily. Abba smirked underneath his hood. He shrugged.

"Al Mualim would like you to train." Abba smirked. Abba was a friend of Altaïr and always had to be as obnoxious as him.

"Okay." I said as Abba began to walk away, "You obnoxious jerk!" I mumbled under my breath. Unfortunately, he heard me and spun sharply on his heel and walked back up to me. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I said, 'You obnoxious jerk!'" I repeated.

"You arrogant little bitch!" Abba snarled.

'Well done Ranya!' I swore as Abba raised his hand. I ducked as he brought it down again and was about to leave when he grasped hold of my sprained wrist roughly. I cried out in agony as Abba yanked me back towards him. "Let go of me Abba!" I cried out in agony through clenched teeth.

Abba just stood there smirking with satisfaction as he tightened his grip.

I could feel my wrist on the verge of breaking again. Tears of pain burnt in my eyes.

"Apologise!" he said. I glared at him and his obnoxious smirk.

"Fuck you!" I said through clenched teeth. Abba snarled and twisted my sprained wrist behind my back causing me to cry out loudly in pain.

"Ranya!" Alima's voice called out as she and Altaïr suddenly appeared.

"Get him off me Alima!" I begged in pain.

"Abba! Release Ranya!" Altaïr snarled and instantly Abba released me and shoved me into Altaïr who caught me, making sure not to touch any wounds or harm my wrist further.

"Since when did you care for the midget bitch?" Abba mocked.

I snarled as I released my hidden dagger and was about to charge at him when Altaïr passed me over to Alima. I glared at Abba as he smirked. "Just you wait Abba! As soon as I'm healed so help me Allah! I'll rip your obnoxious fat head off your fat shoulders!" I snarled angrily.

Abba stepped forward to hit me when Altaïr blocked him. "Alima! Take Ranya to the training room! Now!" Altaïr ordered as he continued to stare at Abba.

Alima took hold of my arms and pulled me gently away from Abba and Altaïr but as we walked past them I couldn't resist the urge to kick Abba. I kicked him hard in the back of his legs. Abba grunted and turned around sharply but Alima and I were already about to enter the training room when a sharp blade skimmed my face, slicing it a bit as it flew past. I cried out as blood trickled down the left side of my face.

"Holy Allah!" Alima cried as my legs became buckled and I nearly fell but she caught me. "Ranya, are you alright?" Alima asked. I inhaled and looked up.

"Peachy." I said through clenched teeth. I straightened up to see where the blade had ended. It was jammed into the door of Al Mualim's study. A smug smirk spread across my face as Al Mualim opened the door and saw the dagger. "He'll get what's coming to him!" I said smugly as I whipped the blood from my face with the back of my right hand.

Al Mualim looked away from the dagger and swore as he saw my face.

"Allah! What happened?" He asked walking away from the study. I looked at Alima to let her know that she could let go.

"Just an assassin with hatred towards Ranya." She sighed as Al Mualim walked over and began to inspect how deep the slice was. I knew it wasn't deep but Al Mualim was not happy all the same.

"It is not deep. The bleeding has stopped and I am fine." I said embarrassed at having to be inspected.

"Ranya hush!" Al Mualim scolded me before turning to Alima, "Tell me Alima, who threw the blade?" He demanded. I was relieved when he finally took his attention away from me.

"I am sorry Master but we had our backs turned and did not see. But the blade may have some information." Alima explained. Al Mualim nodded in approval before turning and with one swift and strong motion, he yanked the blade from his study door. "Ranya, go train. Alima fetch Abba and Altaïr." Al Mualim ordered and Alima hesitated before nodding and left.

My blood was boiling with anger. What was it with people calling me 'Midget' or 'Tiny'? It was bad enough that Altaïr felt the need to tease me and mock me, but now Abba seemed to hate me. What did I ever do to him? I drew my sword as I turned into the training room. It was abandoned and dark. I flickered on the light switch and looked around. There was nothing in here apart from me and a dummy. A smirk spread across my face. I took fighting stance and stared at the dummy. Suddenly, it took on the shape of Abba, then Altaïr and finally Damon. A snarl rippled through my throat as I saw Damon's taunting and monstrous face. Angrily, I charged at the dummy. Slicing and ripping tears in the material, imagining that it was Damon. It worked. I completely took my anger out on it as I had nothing else to do.

Within minutes there was a knock on the training room door. "Ranya, Al Mual- oh Allah!" Alima cried as she opened the door and gasped as she saw me standing in the training room surrounded by shreds of the dummy's material which were now decorating the walls, ceiling and floor. The dummy had been reduced to a pile of shreds. I inhaled and turned around, brushing off bits of the material from my robes.

"Alima, what is it?" I asked casually walking towards her, acting like I hadn't just wrecked half the training room.

"Al Mualim wants to see you. What in the name of Allah happened in there?" Alima asked as I pushed her out of the room and closed the door behind us. I shrugged."

I was just training." I said.

Alima stood for a few minutes stunned at the mess.

"That was NOT training! That was like you were ripping someone to pieces in a very indiscreet way!" Alima cried. A smug and mysterious smirk danced across my lips as I made my way up to Al Mualim's study.

"Really? I had know idea." I said as innocently as I could possibly make it.

Alima ran to catch up with me and unconsciously placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow in a 'Right sure you don't!' sarcastic gesture.

"What? I was just annoyed!" I exclaimed as I walked into Al Mualim's study followed by Alima.

In Al Mualim's study, there were already two members of the Creed standing in front of Al Mualim.

Al Mualim did not look like happy-assassin-master-bunny. "Yet another member to break one of the tetants." Al Mualim boomed. Alima and I exchanged glances and began backing away when Al Mualim spotted us. "Ranya, Alima, stay." He ordered and instantly we obeyed it was clear that no one would be dumb enough to anger him now. Even Templar's knew when it was the wrong time to invade. Alima and I walked over to the centre and joined the other two Assassins. As I stood beside one of the hooded assassins the atmosphere instantly changed.

"Just a midget like you to be a snitch!" Abba hissed in my ear. I closed my eyes and raised my left hand and clenched my fist, summoning my hidden blade. Warning him to back off before I did something that I might not regret.

"Alima, step in between Abba and Ranya! I do not need anymore injured assassins." Al Mualim ordered.

Alima nodded and pulled me away from Abba and over to the other side of her. I was fuming with annoyance and anger.

The training session hadn't helped.

"Abba, I am disappointed in you. I would expect this from Altaïr but even he is wise enough to know that you never lift a hand to another member of the Creed let alone an injured one!" Al Mualim barked as he stabbed Abba's blade into the wood of his mahogany desk. I could sense Abba glares slice right through me. "Even if you do attack another member of the Creed be it Ranya or Alima, use a blade that hasn't got your name craved in the handle." I had to lower my head to hide my smirk. Abba lowered his head in shame, making me smirk even more. "Abba, I here by demote you to a messenger of the lowest rank. Your hidden blade and large sword, dagger and other weapons, hand them over immediately!" Al Mualim ordered. Abba hesitated for few moments. "ABBA!" Al Mualim roared and Abba stepped forward and began to take out all of his weapons and the things that signified his rank. "Get out of my sight!" Al Mualim hissed in disgust. Abba turned sharply to go and deliberately knocked into me with such a force that I was nearly knocked off balance. But quickly, I steadied myself and turned my attention back to Al Mualim who had seemed to relax slightly but not by much. "Oh Allah! Give me strength!" He muttered to himself. I glanced at Alima who looked incredibly pissed off. "Alima, move!" I whispered knowing that Altaïr was annoying her. Alima stared at me for a while when Altaïr deliberately whispered something into her which really pissed her off.

"Ranya, can I tell you something?" Alima whispered slyly looking at Altaïr.

"You know I never turn down gossip!" I whispered back as a smug smirk spread across my lips.

"There will be a celebration later on tonight. We have reached the target of Assassinations for the next three years!" Al Mualim explained happily, "I would expect you three to work together in organising it!" He ordered. We all opened our mouths to protest but before we could have a chance Al Mualim said, "That is all! Now, there are some duels outside and some classes." Alima and Altaïr bowed while I could only do a gesture with my good hand before leaving.

"Oh this is just great! I have to work with the 'Midget' and Dumbass!" Altaïr teased. I gritted my teeth when Alima just smirked.

"Ranya, I've been dying to tell you this ever since I found out!" She cried slyly giving Altaïr a smug smirk before turning to me. "Altaïr has a huge crmmmmm!" Alima's words turned into muffled mumbles as Altaïr put his hand over her mouth.

I raised an eyebrow as I stared at them.

Altaïr seemed embarrassed and nervous for some bizarre reason and Alima seemed to be between annoyed at Altaïr for putting his hand over her mouth but also satisfied at his reaction. "Well?" I asked curiously.

"She is being a dumbass as per usu-Holy Allah!" Altaïr cried quickly removing his hand from Alima's mouth.

Alima stood smirking like a hyena.

"You bit me!" Altaïr snarled.

I tried to hold in the giggles but was unsuccessful. Altaïr turned and glared at me.

"Well then don't put your hand over my mouth!" Alima said smugly.

I couldn't stop the resistible smirk which quickly spread across my lips. Altaïr opened his mouth to say something when Abba suddenly appeared behind me.

"You bitch!" Abba snarled and before anyone could stop him, Abba struck me hard across the bottom left of my jaw. The force knocked my hood down and sent me off balance and I stumbled and nearly fell down the stairs when Malik appeared out of nowhere and caught me awkwardly. Tears of pain streamed down my face as my jaw cracked. I cried out in agony.

"Holy Allah!" I managed my voice wobbly with pain.

"Ranya!" Alima cried as she and Altaïr walked over to me. Malik glared at Abba as I cried in agony in his arm. Altaïr gently examined my swollen jaw and then turned and glared at Abba.

"Take Ranya to the Infirmary and see if they can heal her jaw." Altaïr ordered.

Immediately, Malik and Alima began dragging me to the Infirmary even though I constantly tried to protest. "I am fine!" I winced but Malik paid no attention whatsoever and continued to drag me towards the Infirmary.

"Malik! Stop! I swear I am fine!" I begged as I tried to get out of his grip but he tightened it.

"Ranya, stop being a baby! You have a bloody fractured jaw! You need to get it fixed and if that means I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the doctor then I will do that!" Malik threatened. I glared at him. He knew I didn't like to be lifted.

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Will you go to the doctor?" he asked stopping.

"Allow me to think about that...NO!" I cried. Malik said nothing but wrapped his only arm around my waist and lifted me up and onto his shoulder.

"MALIK! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and began hitting him on the back with my good hand. I could sense his smug smirk. Just because he was my older cousin he thought he could treat me like a child! Hell no! Alima bit her lip to stop her giggles coming out but some escaped. I glared at her. "This is NOT funny!" I snarled. Malik began to chuckle.

"It's your own fault Ranya! I did give you a choice!" He said slyly. I was about to hit him when an evil idea came to light.

"Fine. But I found out something really interesting earlier on today and I think Alima would be particularly interested in it!" I said slyly. An irresistible smug smirk spread across my face. Malik's arm tensed.

"You don't know!" He said aloud. My suspicions were correct.

"Don't I?" I said smugly. "Alima did you know that Malik has a hug-!" I began but didn't get a chance to finish as Malik deliberately dropped me onto the floor.

"There, happy!?" He asked as I shot him the finger before getting up.

"Yes. Don't lift me again!" I warned. Malik glared at me as he shoved me into the doctor's office. Alima came in after us a little confused.

The room was cold and had that smell of horse crap mixed with Templar blood. I gagged as it stabbed at my nostrils.

"Ah back again?" The old voice of the doctor croaked as an old hunched-back man came into view. He smiled at me with a creepy and twisted smile. My eyes looked across the room and spotted a very sharp and very long knife. "Nope. I'm fine." I said as I turned to go but Malik wrapped his arm around my waist again and dragged me back.

"My apologise, Ranya's been as stubborn as ever. Abba smacked her across the face just where it was fractured." Malik explained as he dragged me over to the doctor.

"I hate you!" I hissed. I could sense Malik smirking.

"I know!" He smirked. Alima stood and watched as Malik teased me. If I was being brutally honest, I am beyond terrified of doctors ever since what happened to my Mama. It wasn't a doctor like the one I was being forced against my will to see but it was one that experimented on Assassins. He had been pretending to be a normal doctor but couldn't help experimenting on my Mama. I used to hear her screams in the middle of the night. Sometimes I still do...

"The force of the smack seemed to have fixed the fracture." The doctor said pulling me away from my thoughts, "And your wrist is alright but just keep an eye on it and try not to work too hard Ranya!" I nodded silently as the doctor dismissed us. Tears of sorrow and guilt burnt in my eyes as his words reminded me of my papa's. Malik could see that I was hiding something. I bit my lips to stop myself from crying.

"Thank you." Malik said as we left. I shoved past him and Alima as tears escaped my eyes.

"Ranya!" Alima said making me stop in my tracks. "What is wrong?" She asked. She had been my best friend for as long as I can remember yet she knows nothing of my past. Only Malik knows.

"Nnothing!" I said, trying to make it convincing but my voice was wobbly and quiet, on the verge of cracking.

"Eexusce mme!" I swore as I couldn't get my voice to sound okay. I could hear Rio telling me to wise up and be strong.

More unwelcome tears escaped my eyes and dripped onto Alima's hand. "Are you crying?" Alima asked.

"Rio...!" I muttered not listening to her. Malik knew automatically what was wrong.

"Alima can you give me and Ranya a moment please?" Malik asked.

"Of course..." I could hear the pain in her voice as she began to walk away. Frustrated, I began running towards my chamber.

"Ranya! Wait!" Malik yelled after me as he followed me. I slammed the mahogany door in his face as he reached it and ran to my bed and lay on it, sobbing silently. "Ranya! Open up, please!" Malik's muffled voice called from the other side as he stood with his head rested against the door so he could listen in.

"Or you could fuck off!" I cried. My voice finally cracked and tears flooded down my face like the amount of dummy shredding which now covered the training room.

"Ranya! I know you miss them. But crying isn't going to bring your parents back nor is it going to find Rio!" At the sound of my missing brother my sadness turned to rage. I got off the bed and sharply opened the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM TO ME! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE HE IS FOR ALL YOU KNOW MY TWIN COULD BE DEAD!" I yelled at him not aware that Alima was making her way towards us. Malik tried to speak but I screamed at him again. "YOU PROBABLY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! MALIK YOU STILL HAVE KADAR! I HAVE-"

That did it. Malik lost his temper.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU HAVE NO ONE LEFT! YOU, KADAR AND I ALL KNOW THAT IS A BLOODY LIE! RANYA YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T KNOWN WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE A TWIN BUT I DO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR PARENTS!" Malik yelled. My lip quivered and I flung my arms around Malik and cried. "Ranya, you are not alone! You have Kadar and me! No matter how many times we fight, we are still family!" Malik whispered as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage.

"Don't be. Just try not to be so guilty. It wasn't your fault. Please accept that." Malik said. It was the same all the time. I would get worked up. We would scream at each other and then we would be okay. He would be telling me to stop blaming myself. This time I decided to listen. "Fine. You're probably right." I teased quickly drying my eyes as assassins began to walk past and I could see Abba heading towards me. "Great. Here comes the big, beefy jackass!" I muttered.

"Let's go outside. Alima'll probably be waiting for us!" Malik whispered and we walked outside.

As we made our way outside, Alima was standing talking to Kadar, "Alima!" I called as me and Malik began making our way towards them when someone called my name. "Ranya, we have unfinished business to settle!" I turned to see Abba walking quickly towards us and couldn't resist pissing him off.

"Why don't you take you shit and go settle it else where!" I called back. Alima and Kadar turned to see us.

"Ranya! Look out!" Alima cried out in warning. I was about to ask what she meant when a cold rough hand closed over my throat and began squeezing.

"Abba! Release her!" Malik cried as Abba squeezed harder, ignoring him and smacked me into one of the stone walls. I grunted at the impact.

"Not so smart now are you, 'Midget'?" Abba taunted. My lungs were burning for oxygen and my limbs were behind to go limp.

"Get...a...fucking...li-" My words were turned into grunts as Abba tightened his grip and took out a sharp blade. I tried screaming as I desperately tried to pry open his hand.

"Abba! Let her go! You're killing her!" Kadar begged terrified. I could feel the blood pounding in my temples. Just then Altaïr came out.

"She deserves death just like her pathetic brother!" Abba teased as he took out a blade. At the mention of Rio I kicked him in the shine hard only making him angrier.

"Do not speak about Rio that way! You'll never be a quarter of the man he was!" Malik snarled charging at Abba when Abba smacked Malik on his right arm, causing Malik to fall to the ground in agony, groaning in pain. Alima screamed as Abba raised the blade.

Everything happened so fast. One minute I'm about to face death (again), and the next a blurry figure knocks Abba off his feet making him release me in the process. I fell to my knees gasping for air as Alima ran to Malik's aid, knowing that I was okay. "Ranya, are you alright?" Kadar asked offering his hand down to me. I took it and nodded.

"Yes!" My voice sounded like a Templar being run over. Kadar's eyes were glassy with tears. I gave him a cocky smirk of reassurance before turning to Malik.

"Malik! Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. Malik nodded as he and Alima stood up.

"I am fine and I am thankful that you are as well." Malik said. I hugged him joyfully.

"Where is that bastard?" I snarled, remembering how he back stabbed my brother.

"Altaïr knocked him off his feet. I think he's pissed off!" Alima said quietly pointing over to Altaïr and Abba who was on the ground and coughing up a lot of blood.

"Al Mualim warned you!" Altaïr snarled grabbing Abba by the neck of his uniform and yanking him to his feet.

"Since when did you start caring for the weak 'Midget' bitch?" Abba mocked weakly. I snarled as I was about to go over when Kadar pulled me back.

"No! Leave Altaïr with him!" Kadar said. I reluctantly stayed and watched as Altaïr punched Abba in the stomach.

Hard.

"Shut up! You do NOT speak ill of my BEST friend!" Altaïr snarled. I was shocked at this. I hadn't known that Altaïr was best friends with Rio. Altaïr took out a sword. I could hear Rio's voice begging me to make him stop.

"Altaïr! Stop!" I called running over to them. Altaïr stared at me. "If you are really Rio's friend then you'd remember that he is a pacifist! Just leave Abba for...Rio!" I clenched my teeth as I spoke the last words Altaïr replaced the sword. Abba stared at me and smirked.

"Just like your pathetic bro-!" I didn't give him a chance to finish as I punched him in the face with a force that he fell backwards.

"I said Altaïr had to stop. I never said I had to!" I snarled. Abba glared at me as he lay on the ground with blood gushing down his nose. "You will NOT speak about my brother EVER if you know what's best for you! Bastard!" I snarled about to kick him in the stomach when Altaïr pulled me back.

"You know Rio wouldn't want this!" He reminded me. I stared at Altaïr and I felt like there was something there...but then Swami appeared and saw Abba on the ground.

"Abba! What happened?" Swami asked.

"Abba is an obnoxious jerk who doesn't know when to keep his big fat mouth shut!" I snarled as Swami helped Abba up and Al Mualim appeared. Great! How much worse could this get?

"What happened here?" Al Mualim demanded and stared at Altaïr. What I did next even shocked me. "Who did this!?" Al Mualim demanded. I stepped forward.

"It was me. Abba was trying to kill me, he hurt Malik and spoke ill of my brother. I got angry and well you can see the rest." I explained. There was a long pause for silence. Alima, Altaïr, Malik and Kadar were all clearly shocked at what I had just done. Al Mualim looked taken aback. He opened his mouth to give me a punishment when a messenger came up to him and handed him some information. "Ranya go to your chambers. I am needed elsewhere. We will talk more about this later." Al Mualim said angrily as he and the messenger walked away leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air.

Altaïr was the first to speak.

"Ranya, why did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"That is the second time you've saved my life. Let that be my way of 'owing' it to you." I said giving him a smirk.

I was about to turn away when Altaïr stepped closer to me. His face so close to mine. I could feel his body-warmth radiate off him and the coldness of his demeanour was somewhat much more comforting. I could feel his breath against my ear as he whispered, "Thank you..." It was going well but before he pulled away he just had to add in, "Tiny." Somehow Altaïr seemed nervous and for once I wasn't the one to pull back. He did.

"Ranya! Al Mualim wants you in your chambers immediately!" I turned to see Judas standing at the entrance. I nodded as I walked quickly over to him, he was about to walk in when he turned and said, "Alima, Altaïr, you are to get started on the celebration. Al Mualim's orders!" Judas explained. I heard Alima groan in frustration as she and Altaïr joined Judas and me and we made our way inside.

Alima seemed annoyed. I could tell because she was strangely quiet as was Altaïr but I think he was still suffering from shock. I wasn't sure how Al Mualim was going to punish me. But what ever he chooses, I know I must accept it. 'You totally like-like him!' A little voice taunted in my head.

'Shut up would you!' I thought back annoyed and agitated. Instantly the voice was silenced. "Altaïr, go on. Ranya has a few of the decorations in her chambers." Alima said as we stopped outside my chambers. Altaïr nodded silently and went one direction as Alima and I went into my chambers. "I don't have any decorations." I said confused as Alima took down her hood. Her face was concealed of hurt, anger and frustration.

"I made that up!" She cried angrily. I took down my hood and faced her.

"Why?" I asked hoping this wasn't what I thought it was about.

"How could you not tell ME you had a BROTHER?" She cried, her eyes began welling up. I smacked myself in the face with my palm for not realising this would upset her.

"Alima please. Hardly anyone knows about Rio!" I said. Alima scoffed.

"Malik and Kadar knows. Abba knows. Al Mualim knows. Heck even ALTAÏR knew before I did! I thought I was your best friend!" Alima cried her voice was threatening to break.

"You are my best friend."

"Then why did Malik know before me? Is there something going on between you two?" She asked. Did she just ask if I and MALIK were an ITEM?! I couldn't help but gag at this.

"You think me and Malik are..." I couldn't even say it. The mere thought of it was just sickening. "Gross! That's disgusting!" I shuddered at the thought of it. Alima giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry but that is just wrong with a capital W!" I smirked. Alima walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Tell me why you didn't want me to know about your brother and everything else that I don't know about you! 'Cus I am pretty sure you know of my background." Alima demanded. I sighed and sat beside her.

"I used to live in Damascus. My family used to be Templars," I began. Alima let out a huge gasp when I said this.

"You! A Templar?" She cried.

"Alima! Shush! No, I was born into a Templar family. Papa was an assassin and Mama was a Templar until they killed her mother all because of her living in a house with an assassin whom was her own sister. My mama turned on the Templars and became an Assassin, one of the best I think. Anyway, the Templar master was not pleased. So he hired a fake doctor, who experiments on assassins, to torture my mama. The doctor tortured her endlessly. At night I can still hear her screams. Eventually, a Templar broke into our home and killed my parents. Sorry no Slaughtered them." Alima sat and listened quietly as I explained my dark past. "Rio and I were taken in by Malik's mother who was really close with mine and well Altaïr and Abba were Rio's friends as well as Malik and Kadar. Malik and I were close. One day some Templar kid began threatening Rio. Rio is my twin and well I lashed out. I killed the Templar in an incredibly brutal way. That night Rio and I were staying at Malik's house and Rio and I had a fight about how I shouldn't have done what I did. During this Templar's broke into Malik's house, killing both his parents and wrecking the house. I remember in the panic hitting my head off a beam and when I came to the Templar's were gone and as for my dear brother...he vanished. I haven't seen nor heard from him since I was four and my hair hasn't been brushed since I was four. Mama was the only one I would let near my hair unless they were going to cut it of course!" I explained. Tears burnt in my eyes and Alima was awfully quiet.

"Ranya, I am so sorry!" Alima cried wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

I smiled. "You have to go and help Altaïr with the preparations for the celebration!" I laughed smugly.

Alima groaned as I shoved her off the bed.

"Have fun!" I smirked as she shot me the finger and walked out.

I let out a sigh of relief at finally having all that off my chest and it was like a giant weight being lifted off me. I walked to my bed and flopped onto it, tired of being constantly picked on by Altaïr and Abba, nearly being killed by Damon, being teased by Malik and being inspected by Al Mualim as well as being strangled and attacked by Abba. I closer my eyes and within seconds, I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - Alima's POV

Chapter 7

"So then, 20 or 30 gallons of ale?" I asked Malik, who was sitting opposite me. I look up from the scrap piece of parchment I was writing down the requests for the celebrations. He looks away shy after sweetly smiling, he blushes an impossible shade of red. I take his chin in my hand, and turn his head to see his handsome face, his stubble prickles at my soft skin.

"Hey, help me here." I told him friendly.

He puts one hand on my fore arm nestling his face into my placed hand.

"Alima, I need to tell you something...I lo..." he starts slowly, his voice shaky and broken. But does not have enough time to finish the important disclosure when Altaïr staggered painful through the main doors, his face wincing from the vigorous training session of punishment Al Mualim had imposed on him, he takes a seat at our low table.

Malik snaps his hand back to his side in embrassment, once again the flush in his face returned. He is always like this, it's rather well...cute.

Altaïr's suspicious eyes shifted between us.

"What is up with you two?" he snaps.

"Nothing." Malik breaths fixing his gaze on me. He sighs, longingly.

Altaïr's head cocks to the side as if trying to work something out, after a brief pause his face breaks into realisation, a wide grin breaks into a wider grin.

Malik catches this and his expression turns to horror. I never do understand these two.

"Well Malik, I will just go check on Ranya, see if she is ok. Hope the training wasn't too hard on you Altaïr." I tease him, he sticks his tongue out childishly. I roll my eyes, bid the cringing Malik good bye and make my way to Ranya's sleeping quarters.

I knock on the sturdy wooden door polity. No reply. Screw it I'll just walk in. In the chamber, I find a fast asleep Ranya. An evil but marvellous idea comes to my brilliant mind. I take the fine toothed comb on Ranya's dresser.

Ranya stirs and her eyes blink open to assess my handy work.

"Alima! You crazy bitch! Let me up!" she growls menacingly. She struggles against the fabric bonds binding her arms and legs tightly to the bed. I wasn't taking any chances with her.

Ranya's head twists to the side and she catches a glimpse in the mirror. All hell breaks loose and I brace myself for the oncoming blows.

"HOLY ALLAH! ALIMA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she booms. Items on the tables shake and quiver at such a disturbance.

I stand well back.

She hisses then in sudden and terrifying change she calms down and smiles sweetly. "Oh Alima, come here please." She says to me so placid.

I edge my face nervously closer to Ranya's grinning one.

"Closer. I won't bite!"

"Hmm." I reply. But I obey.

Just when I think it's safe, douche!

I stagger back and clap my hand to my forehead. She just head-butted me!

"Now...Let...Me...UP!"

Just then Malik strides in and sees Ranya tied to her bed. Her hair perfectly beautiful and neat all thanks to me! She is so ungrateful.

Malik then sees me rubbing my aching forehead. He quickly becomes concerned and over protective of my injury.

"Oh Alima, what happened? RANYA!" he asks sweetly, closing on close to me examining my forming bruise. But instead of looking at my head he stares into my eyes, he holds my gaze.

"EXCUSE ME YOU TWO! I am the one tied to the bed! Malik, let me up now! Or I'll tell Alima your little secr...!"

Malik coughs loudly.

"Fine! You little-evil-aggressive-violent-blackmailing-assassin!" he turns back to me, "I'll give you a 15 second head start but I won't be able to hold her for long!"

He cutely winks at me. I speak close to his ear. "Thank you."

A loud gagging noise comes from Ranya. I shot her the dirtiest look I have and leave before she is released.

"By the way nice job on her hair, Alima!" Malik calls.

From behind I hear the rags I used to tie her snap and my pace quickens.

"ALIMA!"

Oh shite...

The jagged hay itches my skin through my clothes. I've been hiding in this bloodily hay stack for ages as the infuriated Ranya stalked me for my blood, but on the upside her hair is fabulous if I do say so myself. Suddenly, I feel a lump land into the hay bale. Oh Allah please spare me this night. But praised be to Allah, I hear soft sobbing.

Who the?

I stiff through the hay and find Kadar.

He senses my presence and jumps, retracting his hidden blade shaking in his nervous arm.

"Kadar, it's me, Alima" I soothe.

He relaxes sightly but not completely. I wriggle close to him so I don't have to raise my voice and alert terrifying Ranya.

He retracts his blade and hugs himself.

"Kadar, tell me what's wrong!" I say, Kadar stiffens. "That wasn't an order by the way."

He sniffles, he probably only sees me as a superior figure. But believe it or not I can be quite nice to the lower ranks...when I want to be.

"Well, it was...Abba and Swami, they were acting weird to me...and it's just Malik losing his arm, it was my fault! ...and my first kill...It's just getting to much!" he cries. I see such saddeness in him, I knew this life would not suit his nature. I awkwardly place my hand on his back for reassurance but Kadar is desperate and throws himself at me. He sobs into in my shoulder, and being me, I'm not really sure as what to do. I just rub his back and make a calming shushing noise.

"I don't wish for Abba to be my trainer anymore! Some say he consorts with his students, I need to find a new mentor!" he mumbles.

What! I'll bloody kill him of its true!

Kadar seemed so frightened and his damn crying is soaking into my robes!

I sigh loudly, "Fine! I'll take you on as a student, now. Please my arm is wet" he sits back and I see in the gloom his face light up.

"Really?!" he asked delighted but intimidated by me.

Hm I'm not that mean am I?

I sigh once again "Yes! Now let's get you back to your house so you can rest before the celebrations." I suggest as I observe his tear streaked face smile weakly.

We exit the hay bale and I become apprehensive in case Ranya may be near by! Kadar sticks close to me as we take the short walk to Malik's home, I can't help feel but sightly responsible for him, I mean now that I'm his sudden trainer.

Kadar pushes open the flimsy wooden door and he turn back sniffling.

"I can't thank you enough, can I ask you not to tell anyone, not even Malik, I don't want him to think I can't do it with out his help.." he requests shyly, "Or Ranya."

"Ranya? Why would I tell her?" I ask curiously.

"She's my older cousin, mine and Malik's younger cousin!" he informs.

Oh?! That would explain their relationship...

"Oh right, never knew. Well take care, the celebration starts in an hour.." I smile awkwardly, I had to say something, I'm not used to this whole comforting people thing.

He bows and retreats inside. I sigh weakly. More work for me to do.

As I head back to the fortress I completely forgot about the whole Ranya hunting me down thing when I am knocked to the dusty ground by an agile figure. It sits on my stomach, pinning my arms as I struggle. Who ever it is leans closer so the light catches their face.

"Boo..."

Oh shite, Ranya.

"Well, well, think you could touch my hair and believe that's ok! I don't think so Alima!" she giggles evilly.

I smirk holding back the laughter and amusement. Ranya becomes confused

"What? What is it?!" she snaps angrily.

"...if you didn't like the hair, you're going to HATE the dress!" I burst out laughing as Ranya's is faced with her probably second worst nightmare. This celebration is going to be very entertaining...


	8. Chapter 8 - Ranya's POV

Chapter 8

"You've got to be JOKING!" I cried as Alima showed me my costume. "There is no way in fucking hell that I am wearing THAT!"

My hair was bad enough but having to wear a DRESS was pure torture! I hadn't worn a dress since since...FOREVER! I have never EVER in my ENTIRE life worn a dress.

It was a LONG red civilian dress with heels!

Alima stood and smirked her annoying smug smirk as she brought the dreaded outfit towards me.

"Alima, fuck off! There is no way you are getting me in that!" I cried, backing away from her.

"Wanna bet!" Alima said slyly.

Before I knew what was happening one of the dress making ladies from the village was standing in my chambers. "Okay, wow. I've never seen Ranya's hair so so...beautiful and neat!" She cried.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Alima let's get her into the dress."

After a long, long, LONG time filled with yelling, swearing and me being forced into a dress and high heels. Alima had finally got her wish. "You look so GORGEOUS! You actual look like a girl for the first time EVER!" Alima sniffed as a tear fell from her face and I stared helplessly in the mirror at the lady in the dress who stared right back.

"I HATE you!" I said through clenched teeth. Alima raised an eyebrow.

"I know. Now, come on. It's celebration time!" Alima cried as she grasped hold of my hand. I shook my head.

"No! I am NOT going out there looking like some bloody posh well-mannered princess!" I protested. Alima sighed and began dragging me out of my chambers were Malik was standing.

"Ranya?!" Malik cried stepping backwards shocked and surprised.

"Don't say a SINGLE word Dumbass!" I hissed giving him the finger. Alima laughed as Malik raised his arm in a sign of innocence.

"Help me get her down stairs and into the main hall!" Alima begged and knowing how big of a crush Malik has on her he helped.

"Let go! I swear to Allah! Both of you's let go of me RIGHT now!" I cried as they dragged me downstairs and into the main hall where everyone was.

'Oh Allah! This is SO embarrassing!' I thought cringing as everyone stared at me as Malik and Alima led...sorry dragged me against my will over to Kadar and Altaïr near the front. "Hey Blondie, who's your friend?" Altaïr teased. Alima shot daggers at him as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you like colour blind Jerkass?" I mocked, Altaïr stared at me. "It's obvious that Alima isn't blond! Like seriously maybe you should get you obnoxious eyes checked!" Altaïr stepped closer to me and stared at me completely shocked and surprised.

"Ranya!? Jesus! What the HELL happened to you?" he asked. I sighed and blew a strand of my fringe from my face.

"Ask Alima!" I said coldly.

"Ranya, stop being a baby! You look stunning! For Allah's sake Altaïr, doesn't she look beautiful!?" Alima sighed angrily. Altaïr shot her the finger as he continued to stare at me. The main hall was getting too warm for my liking.

"Yes...she looks beyond stunning!" Altaïr mumbled turning away from me.

Holy Allah! Altaïr just said I was BEYOND STUNNING!

"Thanks...I think..." I mumbled nervously back turning my head away from Altaïr. He was SO hot! I could hear my heart racing as he stepped closer to me. His beautiful face so close to mine. I could feel his warm nervous breath. His lips so closed to my skin. His lips parted. "You're welcome Tiny!" Altaïr whispered, his voice was as per usual seducing but nervous. I couldn't even think of a comeback.

"Holy Allah it's boiling in here! I'm just gonna step outside for some fresh air." I said after a moment of awkward silence. I bow-gestured with my good hand before turning to go, smacking into Abba in process.

"Midget!?" he asked. I snarled and slammed my heel down hard on his fat obnoxious feet. I guess there's one advantage to heels. "Holly Allah!" Abba cried our as Altaïr, Malik, Kadar and Alima laughed and I walked away.

My mind was racing and my heart was pounding like crazy. Altaïr was just SO amazing. He had saved my life twice and had called me beyond stunning!

The night air was cold against my burning cheeks as I walked outside and onto the balcony. As soon as I had reached the end, I closed my eyes and inhaled. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "You look so beautiful tonight Ranya!" I release my hidden blade ready to kill whoever the pervert was.

Underneath the assassin's hood was Abba. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I snapped angrily as he moved closer and I moved backwards.

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I think you are extra absolutely beautiful tonight." Abba said as he stepped forwards again. I stepped backwards when the coldness of the stone wall of the balcony hit my back. Suddenly, Abba began stroking my skin in a seriously creepy and pervert kind of way.

'Oh Allah, is he drunk?' I thought nervously.

Abba suddenly takes a hold of my face and goes to kiss me when I punch him hard in the face. "Leave me alone you creep!" I cried angrily. Abba stumbled backwards, due to my punch, but he stepped closer again even though I am pressed up against the wall and he steps closer again so his face was close up to mine. "Ranya, I love it when you play hard to get!" Abba whispers as he wraps his arms around my waist again and began caressing my ass! "Leave me alone Abba! I am NOT playing hard to get and you have a bizzare way of showing your feelings for me, trying to kill me and all that! I despise you! I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last guy on the bloody planet! I have feelings for someone else so fuck off and go harass someone else you creep!" I cried rather loudly. Abba's face fell and madness glistened in his eyes, the type that I had only ever seen in Damon. "Who do you like then?" Abba asked.

"That's none of your business now excuse me, I need to go back inside." I explained, shoving past him and walking as quickly as I could in these wretched heels when suddenly Swami appeared out of nowhere. "Lurking in the shadows now are we, Swami?" I mocked. Swami said nothing but struck me really hard with his sword.

The force sent me to the stone floor where I hit my head off the side of one of the walls. Blood rushed down the left side of my face as I went to get up when Swami grasped hold of my arms and yanked me off the ground.

"Get off me! Let me go!" I cried, as he wrapped his arms around mine tightly.

"Tell me who you like Ranya!" Abba threatened as he began walking towards us.

"That's none of your frigging business Abba!" I cried afarid now. I struggled helplessly against Swami's grip when he removes an arm and placed his sword to my throat. Abba stalked closer to me, he was furious and everything turned from him being a pervert, to me about to get beaten and violated.

"Ranya, we can do this the easy way and you can tell us who you like or...we can have some 'fun' do it the hard way!" Abba smirked.

"Fuck you pervert!" I barked.

It wasn't my best idea because he chose the 'fun' way.

Abba suddenly punched me in the face and Swami sliced down my left arm.

I squealed in pain as they began beating me. My squeals echoed throughout Masyaf. Blood rushed from me like a fountain. I tried to run but Swami grasped hold of the left sleeve of my dress and yanked me back, ripping it in the progress.

"Leave me alone! Stop! Please!" I begged as they continued to beat me, tears of pain and fear rushed down my blood stained face. Suddenly, Swami shoved me to the ground and pinned me there. Oh Allah! Please no! I knew what was going to happen next. Abba got on top of me and I screamed loudly, making Swami slice me with his sword. "ALIMA! MALIK! KADAR! ALTAÏR! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I shrieked.


	9. Chapter 9 - Alima's POV

Chapter 9

I watched as Ranya strode hastily through the bustling crowd, making her way to the gaping main doors.

Wonder why she suddenly left, and in such a hurry. Well, when I say a hurry, I mean as fast as she can go in her new shoes!

I was so chuffed when I had seen her in my complete outfit, best about it in such attire at least she won't be able to (seriously) injure anyone.

Everywhere in the main rooms of the fortress assassins rejoice for the success of our creed and hope for many years of the same to come. Everyone wears happy smiles and many mugs of overflowing ale. Our arrangements for the celebrations seem to be going according to plan.

There is much noise in the fortress, hardy laughter and music mainly but through the symphony of noise I hear some shouting, I twist my head to look behind me. I see a humours sight.

Al Mualim chases after a gaggle of first year training students no more than 12 clutching bottles of refilled ale, that should keep them entertained and of course the master very busy.

"You look exhausted Alima." highlights Kadar timidly, still slightly shell shook by the makeover of his tom boy cousin.

"Ha! You have no idea how much effort it took for that girl." I chuckle.

I look to Altaïr, who would usually have a smart comment to interject here, but worryingly enough no. He is just standing there dumb struck by Ranya's beauty, well that's him sorted for the rest of the night. I must note his clenched jaw and reddened face under his hood for the next time he calls me 'blondie'.

I look to Malik. His sight catches mine

"Y-you look…astounding" he stumbles.

Oh how sweet! I feel my mouth tense into a delighted smile.

"Ha!" Altaïr scoffs.

My face turns to shock, I beg your pardon!

Altaïr smirks at my reaction, and people still don't see why always want to slap him…

"I believe before you and the girl that seems to be Ranya, Malik was planning on inviting you for a dance." Kadar beams asks Malik's eyes grow large and infuriated.

"Kadar!...I'm so sorry I never said anything along those lines." he quickly corrects his brother, staring daggers at him. Kadar hangs his head, disappointed at the fact his encouragement wasn't helping his brother's desperate shyness.

"Really, I would have looked forward to such an honourable invitation." I sigh, making a saddened, puppy dog like face.

"Really?..." Malik stutters, but overly pleased.

"Sure lets go now, I believe there playing my favourite song." I beam turning towards the main hall, walking carefully down the steps.

"Have fun Malik." Altaïr mockingly calls, and then oddly I hear him gasp in agony. I glance back.

Altaïr is doubled over clutching between his legs, that must have hurt! Well then again he was asking for it.

Malik soon caught up with me. I give him a suspicious look nodding towards the cursing Altaïr.

He smiles in guilt.

"What?" he shrugs innocently.

I roll my eyes and lay my hand delicately on his muscled shoulder.

He gulps anxiously as he places a shaking hand on my waist.

Soon, we sink into the music's rhythm.

As we dance I see just behind Malik's handsome head I spy on Abba conversing with Swami, I feel something is not right. I, unfortunately, lose them in the crowd. I turn my whole concentration back to Malik. He really is quite a breath-taking dancer! I am truly swept of my feet. It's like we were in our own world where no one else mattered. Well it was like that until a blood freezing scream shook the fortress. Nearly all the candles where blown out by everyone's sudden gasp.

The music stopped and so did I and Malik, he pulled me close as not to lose me in the rushing crowd. Altaïr and Kadar join us. Kadar moves close into us, I see a flicker of fear in him; he is only 15 after all. Altaïr grabs my arm.

"Where is Ranya?!" he pleads, his voice filled with urgency and authority.

Oh Shite Ranya!

"Outside, she must be on the balcony." I say, sort of explaining it to myself.

He rushes off, elbowing his way through the crowd. The rest of us follow through the parted path left behind.

The night air smacks my face as I rush outside. We don't stop as we make a sharp turn to the balcony. A horrible scene greeted us.

Since outside was only lit by the aging light of the multitude of stars only outlines of black menacing figures where to be seen moving fast and aggressively.

The figure, I think is Altaïr, is scuffling with another unknown figure, throwing angry blows and some fatal stabs with hidden blades. But what I saw next to them was my worst fear brought to life!

I could see the convulsing figure of my sister-like best friend and associate in assassinations, lying curled up on the stone floor, sobbing, clutching at her ripped dress.

Thank Allah it had not been ripped enough to expose anything!

Her hair is pulled out and stuck to her face from her tears and blood. I bend down, trembling, to help her. As soon as I touch her bare shoulder, Ranya screams shoving me away. A little piece inside me died at the thought she might not want me to be there with her in her time of need.

I see the anonymous figure wrestle Altaïr off of him and run to the ledge to perform the leap of faith for his escape. In the dim light I see his face, he give me a disgusting smirk and jumps.

Altaïr quickly runs to Ranya.

"Ranya, are you…?" he starts laying his hand on her arm. But she is in traumatic shock. She pushes him away roughly, sobbing. I catch a glimpse of crushing sadness streak across his face.

Malik kneels beside her trembling body.

"Come on Ranya it's me, Malik, you're safe now. We'll get you back to the house." He soothes his dear cousin. My heart is full of guilt and sorrow for Ranya.

Malik helps the unstable Ranya to stand, and as they take a few testing steps she leans heavily on him for support. As he passes me he requests, "I'll take her back to the house and get her settled, best not to take her to the doctor yet. If you can Alima, take Kadar back to the fortress and house him there tonight."

"But brother, I want to help our cousin!" Kadar protests. His face looks a little queasy.

"I know. But Ranya doesn't like people when she's upset, best to keep it to a minimal, I'm sure she'd want you there Kadar but she's out of mind right now, I'm not even sure if it's Ranya at the moment." Malik says miserably, I see a single tear fall from his vivid blue eye; I wish I could do something about it.

Kadar nods but still doesn't like the idea. I know his brother is thinking in his best interests and Ranya's.

Malik slowly walks off towards the village with Ranya. I do hope she'll be ok. "Come Kadar, let's get inside, you don't look too well." I comfort him; this must be so nerve racking for us all.

Especially Malik and Kadar.

"Altaïr, are you coming?" I say turning around to find him. But he has vanished. Must be away to track down Ranya's attacker and brutally torture him.

I lead Kadar to the living quarters of the fortress, he's so quiet, and it worries me. He sits down at the table resting his head in his hands. I attend the dyeing fire and boil some water for the calming tea. I glance over my shoulder as I stir the tea leaves turning the water forest shades. Kadar is still the same, very still. I bring the small ceramic cups and set them down on the table. I let myself fall onto the bench clutching my tea for warmth. Kadar still hasn't said a thing. "Kadar, you know that Ranya is going to be alright…" I reassure unconvincingly.

I even doubt it myself this time; I mean how much misfortunes can one human take?

Kadar lifts his weary head and slowly pulls the cup towards him, gradually sipping at the warm liquid. Kadar still hasn't said a thing. I remember something he said when I told him I would be his trainer. Something he said about Abba...

"Kadar...Abba never did anything to you, did he?" I ask seriously. Kadar looks up from his cup. I dearly hope the answer is no.

"What do you mean?" he replies so innocently. I gnaw at my lip to think how to word this.

"Like, what he did, or should I say was going to do to Ranya...if you understand what I mean?" I explain the words every slowly as to make him understand.

Knowing Abba, he would do anything to hurt Ranya, possibly even going for her younger cousin. I did not know how far Abba would go in his perverted behaviour.

Kadar takes a moment to understand. His eyes blinking quite a lot. "Oh like that...no nothing like that he did to me... only said things." he shrugs going back to his tea. Inside a tense knot releases, thanks Allah considering how long Kadar has been learning under him, I was little less than surprised he remained untouched. For a long time we sit in silence listening to the celebrations below.

"Do you really think Ranya got…got…" he can't even say the word.

"We don't know but the main thing is not to be blaming ourselves, this will be dealt with." I say strongly, but even with such brave words I can't help feel reasonable for my associate's tragic run in. Suddenly, Kadar jumps from his seat and runs to the other side of the room, to a mop bucket. Soon I hear an awful retching noise. I sigh and go to help him. Once he's finished he leans against the wall and slides down to the ground seizing his stomach. The sudden event of finding Ranya in such a state has really shaken him. I kneel down beside him. "I'll never be a good assassin, I mean look at me…" he cries miserably.

"Like none of the Hashshashins have ever cried when they were your age, some lost their minds; I'd say you're doing pretty well to get up to this point and with such recognition already." I smile trying my best to make him see sense. He starts to wipe his face and sniffle. Hey, I'm getting good at this comforting people thing.

From the rooms below, I hear the celebrations still carry on. "It's late, we'd better get to bed." I suggest helping the young assassin to his feet.

Never actually thought I'd be cable of looking after someone. Just goes to show you.

Kadar turns to me before going into his temperate room. "Good night Alima and I have to thank you again." he smiles tired and mental exhausted. I nod and retire to my own room. As I let myself sink down onto my bed, the weight of guilt and grief is heavy on my chest and my mind. Even a few single tears dampen my face as I replay the events in my head; I wonder if she blames me, I certainly blame myself. I must say this is going to be one of the most restless nights I will have…


	10. Chapter 10 - Ranya's POV

Chapter 10

I tossed and turned as vivid images of Abba appeared. His face faded out and then another face appeared. It was Damon! Abba was standing next to him in a strange but familiar building, they were both smirking and then Abba said, "Tonight, Ranya dies!"

I screamed as my eyes opened and I sat bolt upright.

My whole body was drenched in sweat.

My heart was pounding uncontrollably and I was trembling.

"Ranya," The sweet voice of my older cousin rang in my ears as Malik rushed into the room and ran over to me, "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arm around me.

Tears streamed down my pale face.

"Th-they're coming for me, Malik!" I cried hugging him tightly.

"Who? Ranya, what are you talking about?" Malik asked confused and worried.

"I-I had a dream that Abba joined Damon and they were in this building, it was SO familiar to me and Abba said that I'm going to die!" I panted terrified.

Malik sighed and hugged me close.

"It was just a dream. You're safe.

I won't let either of them hurt you." Malik promised. I said nothing, I just cried in his arms.

Don't make a promise that you can't keep Malik.

I sat and stared out of one of the windows of Malik's house.

It had been at least three weeks since I had left the house.

I couldn't bear to go outside let alone back to the fortress.

I was embarrassed, scared, traumatised.

I couldn't even tell Malik what exactly happened (not that I'd want to remember).

"Ranya," Malik called as he came into my old bedroom.

I slowly turned and silently looked at him, he was in his usual robes with his usual worried expression on his face, it was mixed with guilt and anger.

"Ranya, please. Speak to me!" He begged walking over to me. I turned my head back to the window and stared out, tears burnt in my eyes. I hated to see him like this but I just wasn't ready to speak with anyone yet and the one person I wanted to speak to wasn't even around.

"Ranya, you need to at least eat something! It has been three weeks and all you've had was a few drinks of water, you are freaking me out." He cried falling to his knees beside me.

I sighed and tucked my legs up into my chest. Malik swore in frustration.

"I have to go. Al Mualim is expecting me. Will you be okay?" Malik asked.

I said nothing.

"Alima and Kadar may drop by as well as Altaïr. Please just eat something, you don't have to talk just eat something!" Malik exclaimed. He sounded broken.

But again I said nothing.

Malik eventually gave up and walked out of the house. I swore under my breath as tears flowed down my seriously pale face. I felt weak. I couldn't move. I just wanted to curl up and die! I closed my eyes, hoping this would happen.

It didn't.

A few hours later, I heard a key in the lock on the door. I began to panic.

Oh Allah please, don't let it be who I think it is!

"Oh Allah! Ranya is that you!?" The sound of Alima brought a small smile to my weak face. I slowly turned and looked at her and Kadar. They both gasped and stared at me shocked and wordless.

"Ranya! Malik said you were bad but I thought he was exaggerating!" Kadar cried.

Poor Kadar.

He has never really been the strong type. Do I really look that bad?

Alima just stared at me in how horror.

"When was the last time you ate something!" She asked.

Oh brother, now she sounds like my mother.

I shrugged as the door opened again and Altaïr walked in. As soon as he saw me he nearly had a fit. "Jesus Tiny! Eat something for Allah's sake!" He said.

I glared at him.

"Malik's tried everything. She hasn't eaten in three weeks! He only ever got her to drink a few glasses of water and that's only because she passed out." Kadar explained worriedly.

"Alima, take Kadar outside for a few moments." Altaïr said.

I could listen to his voice all day. Alima nodded and she and Kadar left.

Altaïr suddenly changed.

He rushed over to me and fell to his knees. "Ranya, please. Speak to me. You are so weak. Please. The Ranya I know and love is a lot stronger than this!" He begged as he grasped hold of my arms and carefully shook me.

Did he just say he loves me!?

That did it.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

Three weeks of tears flooded out of my eyes as I fell into his arms. "I'm so scared!" I cried shaking uncontrollably.

Altaïr wrapped his arms around me.

"Tell me what happened, tell me what he did to you." Altaïr said.

"He said he loved me. But I said I loved someone else. He got angry. He demanded I tell him who I like and when I refused that's when things got worse.

I went to go back inside but Swami came out from the shadows and hit me with his blade. I hit my head on the wall, then Swami grabbed me and held me in front of him. Abba threatened me. I still didn't want to tell him. He chose the fun way. They began beating me. And when I tried to run Swami grabbed me and pulled me back, he ripped my dress and pinned me to the ground and then Abba got on top of me. Oh Altaïr!" I cried trembling as it all played back in my mind again.

"Ranya, you can tell me anything!" He promised.

"Abba tried to rape me!" I cried terrified. "You can't tell anyone please!" I begged, trembling as he held me.

I felt his arms tense.

"I won't. I won't let Abba hurt you again I promise!" Altaïr promised. I looked up at him and I felt something.

What happened next shocked both of us. At the same time we leaned in and our lips touched. For a moment it was like we were the only people there and then we both pulled away. "So, I'm guessing the other person is me?" Altaïr said teasingly. I smiled embarrassed.

"Altaïr," Alima called as she and Kadar walked back in. Altaïr quickly stood up and put his hood up to hide the fact that he had gone bright red. "Al Mualim wants to see Ranya." Alima said.

"We'll be right there dumbass!" Altaïr teased. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter.

Alima looked at me suspiciously.

"Not until she eats something!" She cried.

"Jesus Christ! I'll eat something if it'll get you off my back Mum!" I said sarcastically as a smug smirk crept to my lips.

"We'll head on." sighed Alima rolling her eyes at my comeback; I was actually beginning to forget about HIM for a little while. Maybe this new mission would be good for me, getting back into the old routine.

I stretched myself, lying curled up in Malik's house has really put my back out of place! And my head aches terribly from all the consistent crying. Also my mind riled from what happened between Altaïr and I, I suddenly felt so warm inside, a new found strength.

After getting dressed and somewhat tided up, I met with Altaïr whom I had told to just wait outside the door. His face was still so red; I wondered how long he had liked me for. "Ready to go?" he asked as he straightened himself up from leaning against the house wall.

I nodded shyly; I had even brushed my hair for him.

We didn't say much on the way there only contemplating what our mission would be. I stuck close to him, I felt safer this way. Even though it had been 3 weeks since Abba, my nerves and sanity still had not fully recovered, meaning every sound, every person and every sudden movement made me have a mini heart attack inside. I never realised how frightening the outside world could be. I cursed myself for my weakness, Abba had made me lose the strong, quick witted, and clever assassin I used to be. I promised myself I would get back to that as soon as possible.

A horse and cart of hay rushed past me, the clattering noise booming in my ears, its wheels throwing dust into my face. Curse it!

Soon the dust cleared and I rubbed my irritated eyes. I looked up as the path cleared, my heart leapt to my mouth at what I saw.

Abba was watching me from the other side of the dusty road; he leans casually against the other hay cart, a smug, sickening, purvey and evil grin written over his disgusting face. My body froze like the water in the dead of winter.

I tried desperately to move or hid but to no avail, I was utterly stuck. I wanted to call out for Altaïr, who had already crossed the road and was heading up the path unaware he had forgotten me, but my throat won't let me.

Abba started to make his way towards me, my heart pounded in my ears and my blood pumped faster until it almost hurt. My breathing was so shallow and quick I feared I might faint.

Surely he wouldn't try anything, not in bright day light with all the civilians around. Surely not.

Oh God he's getting closer. What should I do?

Abba came right up to me, so close into my personal space. He roughly grabbed my forearm, this brought back so many unwanted memories, and he held it so tight. This was my worst nightmare.

"Hello Ranya, didn't we have fun just a few weeks back? We should do it again sometime, you know, so I could finish off the job." his sickening purvey voice, filled with false affection and lust, whispered close to my ear as his grip tightened.

It sent shuddering cold shivers cruising down my spine.

"You know, you looked SO beautiful that night, oh and the way your dress ripped slightly." he spoke, whispering close to my ear.

I tried my very best to hold it together, tears where so near to bursting and my mind was so near to collapsing. I dared not look him in the face or I might just snap.

He exerted such power over me, making my mind go numb and my body go cold and shut down. I just had to hold out long enough for someone to help.

"But of course you know I'll find you again, and do even worse." he breathed on me moving closer to me, forcing me to look into his cold evil eyes and stroking my face.

My knees started to quiver and my eyes screwed shut and I screamed inside.

I wish for this to end please!

Just then, I feel Abba's presence disappear, I sighed relived. Just then, I heard a sword being unsheathed.

My eyes popped open.

Instead of Abba, Altaïr stood in front of me, protecting me, I was so pleased.

He squared up to Abba; they both watched each other intensely, as if squaring up to a fight. "Don't you dare come near her again Abba!" Altaïr warned harshly and with meaning.

"I'll get her, mark my words Altaïr!" Abba hissed back emotionlessly.

I quivered at the statement.

"Over my dead body…" Altaïr replied slowly and in a low tone of voice.

He made me feel so protected I thanked Allah he was there.

Abba just scoffed at the statement and strode off down the street. He truly was my knight in shinning armour.

After a few minutes, Altaïr turned to me and stood close to me again, I was trembling from the sudden meeting. Altaïr laid his arm across my shoulders comfortingly and led me up the path to the fortress. I couldn't thank him enough. As a delayed reaction a few tears dropped from my eyes but I hid my face with my hood so no one would see. I just wished Abba would die a terrible death for all the trouble he's caused! But for now I can place my trust in Altaïr.

I could still feel my shoulders shaking despite my extreme efforts to make them stop. I couldn't go into the fortress when I was like this!

Oh Allah, give me strength!

"Ranya, are you alright?" Altaïr asked as we stopped outside the large arched entrance. I opened my mouth to speak but only whimpers came out.

"I-I..." I couldn't speak, I was still traumatised. My breathing was short and quick.

Oh great! Another bloody panic attack!

"Oh Altaïr! Don't let him come near me please!" I cried wrapping my arms around Altaïr as tears streamed down my face.

"Ranya, I won't. I promise. Please, you need to relax!" Altaïr soothed hugging me back.

"I-I can't! What if he tries it again? What if he does worse? What if he and Damon team up and then come to kill me?" I asked panicking, shaking out of control.

Altaïr gently pulled me over to the side of the fortress, knowing that I wouldn't like Malik or Alima or Kadar to see me like this.

"I will be with you. I won't let them hurt you. My brother will pay for what he did to you as will Abba!" Altaïr promised putting his hands on my face and gently moving my head so that I would look into his eyes.

"But-but-" I broke off as Altaïr kissed me again.

I closed my eyes and somehow I became relaxed. After a minute or two he pulled back and looked at me. I smiled shyly at him. "The Ranya I know would beat the crap out of both of them and wouldn't let this stop her!" He explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"And is that the Ranya you like?" I asked smugly as we walked underneath the arched entrance. Altaïr turned away from me and went red again.

I couldn't help but blush as well. This was defiantly going to help me regain my strength and wit.

We were just about to walk into the fortress when Swami came out in front of us. I snarled as he smirked at me.

"Haven't seen you in a while Midget." He smirked. I heard Altaïr growl angrily.

"And I see that you have finally come to the realisation of how ugly your face is that you are reduced to lurking in the shadows like an unwanted pile of crap!" I shot back. My smug smirk danced to my lips. My wit was back. Swami snarled and released his blade.

I yawned in lack of interest.

"I'm an assassin. You really think I'm scared of a teeny tiny piece of crappy steal?" I cocked my head to the side mockingly. Altaïr laughed. "Pathetic. Now, if you'll fuck off, I have to see Al Mualim and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting!" I went to shove my way past Swami when he grabbed me back.

Suddenly, the flash backs of three weeks ago played in my mind. "Listen to me Ranya, I don't like you very much so I'm gonna make this quick!" Swami snarled bringing his sword up.

"Get off her!" Altaïr snarled punching him in the face as Alima and Malik came out of the fortress. Swami released me and stumbled backwards.

"Thank you!" I muttered as Alima and Malik ran over to us.

"Ranya, are you alright?" Malik asked hugging me.

"Yes! I'm fine. I just really want my weapons back! You know I don't like attention!" I sighed.

Malik rolled his eyes.

"Well Al Mualim wants to see you and then you going to the doctors!" Malik smirked. I shoved him away from me.

"No! I am not going to the doctors! I am fine! I don't need to go!" I protested angrily as Malik smirked smugly.

"Either you go like a mature adult or I lift you. Your choice." He said shrugging. I glared at him.

"Watch my lips jerk face. There is no way in HELL that you are going to lift me and there is no way in HELL that I am going to see the doctor! So fuck you!" I retorted walking into the fortress.

"Ranya..." Malik said coming up behind me. I punched him hard in the stomach. "NO!" I said as Malik grunted and doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Just because you are my older cousin doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" I smirked.

"Malik!" Alima cried rushing over to him and helping him up.

"He was asking for it Dumbo!" Altaïr teased smugly as he laughed and joined me at the stairs. Alima glared at him. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter.

"Ranya!" Kadar called as he ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I smiled at his concern. "I take it I've been missed!" I smirked. Malik smacked himself in the face with his hand.

"Smug much?" He said.

I shot him the finger and with that we all made our way to Al Mualim's office. Malik knocked gently out if mere politeness.

"Enter." Al Mualim's voice boomed. We went in. Everything was the exact same. He was still not a happy-assassin-master-bunny. As soon as we walked in he looked up from the scrolls on his desk. "Ranya, where have you been for the past three weeks!?" Al Mualim asked.

"At Malik's house." I said.

"Why?" Al Mualim asked. I looked at Altaïr for help. He knew I couldn't speak about it. Altaïr stepped forward and whispered my reason in Al Mualim's ear. Al Mualim's face hardened as Altaïr stepped back. "I see. I will deal with Abba later but know I have a mission for you, Ranya and Alima,"

Yes finally!

"I want you to go and find information on Damon." Al Mualim said. My face lit up. Finally! Now I can have MY revenge! "Get geared up then go." Al Mualim said dismissing me and Alima.


	11. Chapter 11 - Alima's POV

Chapter 11

I looked to my right and saw a wide evil grimace spread evenly across Ranya's face. If I was Damon, I would be quaking in my boots.

"Get geared up and go." Al Mualim ordered.

I quickly followed the happy Ranya out leaving Malik and Altaïr behind (Kadar was downstairs in the study area waiting for training).

I stopped Ranya on the stairs, placing my hand on her frail shoulder. She turned to face me.

"Before we start the mission, I want you to get some sleep and eat something before we go." I suggested to her.

Her face is so gaunt and pale, with huge dark circles around her once vivid green eyes.

The emotional trauma has taken its toll as well, her once fitting robes now are loose and much material is hanging unused. I can feel tears sting my eyes to see my dear friend, whom I have worked with for nearly 4 years, like this.

But I could tell from her annoyance of the mission's delay, she was not the broken Ranya I had visited this morning, I wonder what had happened to make her change...

"But Alima! He is out there right now MOCKING me! Me, Ranya!" she retorted agitated.

Yep, good old Ranya.

"No, or I shall annul the mission!" I threatened sternly.

For a moment Ranya's mouth parted ready to argue but then thought better of it, she knew I was right. She glared seething at me through squinted eyes and tight of mouth.

"Fine…" she said bluntly, "I'll go now mother." she said sarcastically stomping off to her quarters.

"It's in your best interests!" I called after her, resulting in the usual finger directed at me, I smile shaking my head.

Kadar comes sheepishly over to me from his position of leaning on a pillar.

I welcome him with a smile.

"Ready for the contest?" I asked friendly. He nods, biting his lip. "You're not worried I hope."

Such lack of confidence when he is such a good student.

"I just don't want to let you down, I mean you didn't have to take me in to your classes." he frets, his blue eyes fixed to the floor.

"Nonsense! You are a good student!" I encouraged.

He's having none of it.

"You took upon me your pity, master." he responses negatively.

I sigh in exasperation.

"Look at first, but now I see you are worthwhile training, as much talent as my other students have." I explained honestly, "It's not about winning, it's really your first competition and you've only had three weeks training under me, I doubt Abba taught you much."

"Not really, he treated us more so as slaves than students, hardly ever receiving training, and when we did we would just fight each other, how aggressive the other assassins were towards me." he reminisces with a glad smile that he is not under such a lazy and incompetent trainer as Abba. I hope he hides in the shadows for what he does to his students and what he did to Ranya...

"Then rejoice that I will make sure you get proper training, my pupils have always reached high ranks." I reassured, obtaining a weak smile from Kadar.

Just then the bell from outside rang through the fortress, signalling the beginning of the 3 day trails. Kadar glances at me fearfully. I nod shrugging my shoulders and head towards the fighting ring outside in the main courtyard. Kadar follows closely.

Outside, in the midday sun, a crowd of upcoming assassins, soldiers, informers, students with their trainers and some from the village all crowed the circular fenced fighting rink. There is already two students fighting and the crowd cheers and babbles loudly word of advice and criticism. As Kadar and I push our way to the edge of the entertainment, the two fighters are really going at it as their swords clash and break apart.

Kadar is in awe and intimidation, so much so I see his hands shaking. I place both my hands on his trembling shoulders making him look at me straight in the face.

"Look. Remember what I have taught you and what I've been trying to drum into your head for the last three weeks Kadar." I remind him shaking him ever so slightly, just to wake him from his daze.

"T-that I should have confidence in my skills?" he answered wondering if it's the right answer.

I nod quickly. "Yes exactly."

A small bell sounds signalling this match has ended and one assassin has won.

Kadar's breathing rises rapidly.

"That's you next." I said patting him on the back.

"People don't get killed in this do they?" he asked in a quivering voice.

"No of course not, it would never come to that." I said and I give him a little nudge into the ring.

Well, not usually anyone got killed in these things.

The crowd lets up a loud applaud as the other assassin student enters the fighting ground. Shock hits me.

I can defiantly say this is a one side heavy match! Kadar's opponent is a huge brute of a boy wielding a heaving and custom made sword (well it's would have to be with hands the size of that!) I even begin to wonder how they got the assassins robes to fit him! He could easily past for a full grown adult. I see Kadar's Adams apple move in distress. Shite.

Another bell sounds and the match starts, the two circle on the outskirts of the ring, sizing each other up, well I know the opponent is, Kadar seems like he's looking for an escape route. I don't blame him I would too…

"So then how's the new novice going?" I hear my 19 year old student, Hessa; come behind me breathing heavily from her recent match, "Is this him now?"

"Yep…" I replied my eyes fixed on the match, my heart in my mouth.

"What age is he? He seems a bit short to qualify for the adult combats." she pants positively. Just when I thought it might not look that bad Hessa comes along.

"Thanks Hessa…" I said flatly, "How did your fight go?" I asked over the crowd.

She's one of my highest ranking students.

"Grand I won, took about 17 minutes, he was a tough one." she breaths oblivious to the tense on going match.

Kadar ducks under one of his rival's strong-as-a-bull sword swings.

"COME ON JARRAH! FINSH HIM!" shouted a familiar nasally voice from the other side of the rink. I struggled to see past the two warring students, but I could just make out Swami! I knew he had something to do with this match; no wonder the size of this bully of a student was devised by most likely Abba in an attempt to hurt Ranya through her younger cousin. I mean that's so so… Templar.

"You don't look so well Alima." commented my student Tarek, joining me with my other pupils. In all I teach 5 main and around my age assassins, with the new joining of Kadar (the youngest) this makes 6. After this match I dearly hope to keep it at 6!

Kadar goes stealthily to attack. But unfortunately due to Jarrah's immense size he picked up the struggling Kadar by the hood and dangled him 7 feet from the ground. My heart leapt to my throat. If anything happened to him it would be the end of Swami and Abba's life!

Jarrah threw Kadar to the ground, landing him just a yard from where I was standing.

Kadar opened his clouded eyes having no focus.

I looked up from Kadar lying on the dusty ground, past Jarrah to Swami. An evil and early triumphant grin he wears upon his face.

"Kadar! CONFIDENCE! Kadar! Confidence!" I screamed at him leaning over the wooden barrier slightly.

Kadar paused to register what I was telling him to do and then picked himself from the ground and positioned himself at the taunting Jarrah. Kadar made another attack.

I must say after Kadar got his head together he was a remarkable swordsman! I don't know if he learnt such fine moves from Malik or Ranya or I or from watching other assassins but where ever he had he stunned the crowd and gave much concern to Swami when the bell rang out that Kadar had won! The match ended when Kadar had his hidden blade pulled above his opponent's body which lay dazed upon the ground.

I breathed a sigh of long held relief as Kadar came from the ring and was embraced and praised by his fellow students. He too was breathing heavily from the long and strenuous battle.

"How fast and agile you fight little one" admired the strong and muscled Tarek a wide smile on his English face.

"Yes quite the assassin you turned out to prove yourself as." remarked Hessa. All patting him on the back and tousling his hair. He seemed so thankful and proud.

"I can think of someone who is very glad you came out unharmed." leered Basim looking at my parchment white face

Kadar stepped forwards to me beaming standing in front of me.

"I-I…You!" I was literally speechless.

I just pulled him close hugging him just to make sure he was really alive and there.

"You look like you might faint!" Kadar said as I let go. Pleasant concern on his face.

"I'm fine, just I-I was so worried, thank Allah you're alright. We're all so proud of you!" I applause him, "I'm sure if Malik had seen his baby brother in action he would be crying now with joy!"

"Thank you master!" Kadar replied gratefully. For a dreadful long moment in the match I thought I might have had to jump in, that would have resulted in a feared trip to Al Mualims office!

After teaching a class of the, thankfully, still six students I head into the main complex of the fortress to wake Ranya for our mission. Just as I put my foot on the stone spilt stair case a voice calls me from behind.

"Come Alima, sit with us…" it said slyly. I slowly turn around to see Abba sitting on cushions at a low table. On the table there is a game of checkers.

"What do you want!?" I hissed at him.

Swami stands leaning on a wall behind his Master. That's all Swami was, a lap dog to Abba, always has been his little Hench man, or should I say boy, he wouldn't deserve even the title of a righteous man.

"Just a chat, nothing harmful." Abba persuades, "Hear what I have to say then be on your way." he shrugged openly like he has never done any wrong.

HA!

I think for a moment, considering his offer. I slowly feel myself taking a cross-legged seat on the cushion opposite him.

"There not so hard, was it." he remarks with false friendship. I remind apprehensive and alert. Swami smirks behind him.

"Care for a game of checkers, the Chinese really know how to pass the time with their board games." he asks gesturing over the already lyed out game. This seems all too planned.

My brow furrows.

"No. I am not here to play any of your games Abba! Now what do you want?" I said more strongly than I felt.

I wondered how this rat could have made it in the ranks of the assassins order. His bushy eyebrow shots up into and arch.

"My, aren't you on edge. Of course you were always the sharp one Alima, and the beautiful one…" he smirks in a sickly (trying to be) seductive voice.

"HA! You move on fast. Once reducing one assassin you move onto another!" I retorted quickly. Hell no way is he moving onto me! I'm practically ready to kill him.

"Don't kill the messenger for what he delivers." he said hardly thinking about it. He moved his black checker one space. The first move. Throwing down the gantlet are we Abba? Looking for a challenge?

"Why? Who sent the message?" I asked moving my first checker as a response.

If he was looking for a game he'd get one!

"Em no one…I meant my eyes are the sender." he backtracks quickly. He must have let something slip there, something he wasn't supposed to say. I'll make note of that for later.

"Well your 'eyes' can look another direction then, because my message back is fuck off." I spat holding my ground. This shocked him, I'm not usually the one to swear as such. And when I do I mean business.

"Swearing now are we? That Ranya is ruining your lady like behaviour, see that's what you have and she doesn't: class." he slandered about my Associate in assassinations. How dear he!

'Don't let him get to you…' advised the voice in my head that I thought had disappeared weeks ago. This only ever seems to happen when I'm agitated enough….

'Where the hell have you been?! And did you hear what he said about her!' I argue back. I really am insane aren't I?

'He's only trying to get a reaction from you. And for your information I have been here! You just never use me!" it said offended.

'Use you, you pop up unannounced!

Making me rethink my own sanity!' I thought back smugly.

'Well I never!' it gasped.

"Are you alright there? Hope I didn't offend you too much, my sweet, but hey you're the one playing hard to get." Abba's sick voice bringing me back from the turmoil in my mind. He moves another checker towards me. He takes one of my red markers. Now it's real.

"Look Abba, I would never go out with you even with a 5 foot blade! And you have NO right to mention her name let alone think about her!" I warned him. I jumped my checker over his and claimed it. A quick smirk dances on my lips.

His ugly face turns foul of my comeback.

"Good…for it's Ranya who really excites me. Excited like the way I was just three weeks ago, on the balcony with her, if only she hadn't have screamed, I could have done so much..." He said disgustingly. He moved another checker.

I feel great anger swell in me. He sees this and uses it to his advantage.

"By the way, I haven't seen my little student Kadar in training the past few weeks. Know where he is?" he added his eyes flickered from the broad game to me and back and forth. An obnoxious grimace is spread across his face.

I leaned in closer to him across the game board.

"He is now my student! And you will speak of neither of them; he is more of an assassin than you'll ever be! And if you ever do so much as look at Ranya again I will not hesitate in dismembering you!" I threatened growling low.

Abba just brushed it off and Swami chuckles slightly. My fuming glare flicked to him, he intently stops his laughter.

"And you call yourself a solider! You almost got Kadar and Ranya killed. Ha your just his little man slave!" I spat my words tangled with loathing.

"Really? Shame, he used to be one of my favourites, I mean when I couldn't have Ranya for myself at least Kadar was there, he looks quite a bit like her, same body shape as well. How pure he is…or was." Abba taunted watching my face. my body tenses with anger as it courses through my veins.

'Don't do it…' the voice in my head instructions growing anxious.

"In fact I was just wondering why they even let females into the assassins order?"

'Don't do it, you'll regret this!...'

"I mean they are as it is, weak minded, physically incapable and well distracted." Abba continued and I grow madder than I think I've ever been.

"Well I think I figured it out Alima, want to know what it is?"

"What!?" I said in a raised voice.

He leaned in close to my face, bad idea.

"That the female assassins are just here to keep the male assassins happy, I mean why do you think they are all so beautiful…especially you Alima." he breaths his rank and sexist words. They shall be his last!

'Oh shite I'm out of here!' said the voice and left.

I, on the other hand, was just left with a lot of built up rage from the brief conversation with Abba.

He smirked sickly. Moving his final checker "I win, like always." he whispers. Let's say this was the straw that broke the camels back…

I leapt from my seat and across the table at him, my hand wrapping around his collar.

Needless to say the checkers and board went flying and scattered over the main study area floor.

It all happened so fast and most of what I did was born out of rage and impulse. Well that's my excuse anyways…

I was soon sitting on top of the expectant Abba shaking at his collar violently so that his head wobbled about on the stone floor.

My hands were about to move to his fat throat when he came to his senses and he (because of his fatness!) pushed me off and now he was hovering on top of me! He pinned my arms down as I tried to wriggle free.

"Funny, Ranya did the same." he breathed over me.

My teeth gritted as I kneed him hard in the stomach. He fell sideways grunting in pain. I quickly rise to my feet, he'll be ever so angry when he gets up and also very sore in the morning.

Abba rises slowly and holds out his hand for Swami to toss him a weapon. I pulled from my belt a dagger. This was now for my own protection.

Abba charged at me with his sword, fury in his eyes that someone may have bested him (especially the next girl he might try and rape).

I quickly deflected the attack and stepped aside, letting him charge at nothing. He swivelled around looking for me. It was like the Spanish matador games.

For what seemed like forever I endlessly dodged and ducked Abba's attacks. The trouble only came when Swami took a hand in it.

I jumped back and Abba charged into a study table, braking the boxes and vase and shredding the books. I repositioned myself, crouching low to move quickly if needed. Just then I felt a hard foot being thumped onto my back, losing my balance I tumbled to the floor. Sure to be it was Swami. Abba didn't waste his chance and brought down his sword with such force, aimed right between my eyes. I luckily rolled away and struggled to my feet. The sword had stuck between the stones with Abba trying to praise it free. Swami stood by the wall just behind him. A plan comes to me.

I run at Abba and jump, rolling off his wide back, pulling a throwing knife from my belt and I flick it at Swami. It hits right on target, pinning Swami's hood to the wall. It surely startled him so much so he drained white, severs him right to know his place! I wheeled around to face Abba, his sword coming down in an arc. I have nothing to use but my precious hidden blade. It retracts and I use it to deflect the sword. Abba's attack has such force and fury in it a shudder runs up my right arm shaking at all my bones.

My hidden blade snaps like a cracker and falls helplessly to the stone floor. It was like losing a limb almost.

Now some other assassins have to come watch, but not help. They bicker at the tense and what seems now a hopeless fight for me.

"You die now!" warned Abba under his foul breath.

I slowly take steps back and he advances forward bearing his sword at me. I gulp nervously. The gathered cheer and shout in disparagement.

"SILENCE!" A voice bellows. Everyone falls quiet. I bite my lips and look to the stair case. Oh crap…

The grand master of assassins (Al Mualim), stands at the top of the stone stair well. His face the VERY definition of displeasure. Abba quickly lowers his blade and I see swami sink into the shadows like any cowards would. The people start to disperse.

If anyone thought I was scary angry then they clearly haven't heard Al Mualim. It's practically one of his favourite emotions!

I take a deep breath into my chest and hope dearly it's not me who he is looking for. Oh please, oh please, oh please…

"ALIMA, MY STUDY NOW!" he roared quaking me to my very core, then disappeared back from the stairs. Well that's it.

My life is over…I am so totally screwed…I turn back to blame Abba for this but I am only met with nothing! He ran! Oh he better because if I get out of this summoning alive then he will my first target.

I enter sheepishly into Al Mualim's study room. He is sitting at his work desk scrawling something furiously down on his parchment. I could see the vein in his fore head pulsating. Even though being the highest rank and 23 years of age (a practical adult!) I still felt like the novice I was when I was merely 8 years of age walking into this room again. I take my place in the centre of the assassin's creed symbol that had been laid into the stone floor. My breath was shallow and I hid behind my hood and long brown wavy hair.

Continuously gnawing at my pink bottom lip. He hasn't said anything, it's pretty bad I guess then.

"What do you have to say for yourself" he asks finally, raising from his seat and turning his back to me to look out the glassless window.

"I-I am deeply sorry master, I had broken a tenet of the creed, for that there is no excuse I can give…" I say apologetically. I bow my head slightly as a sign of respect. The last thing I wanted to do was offend the grand master. Here is a long tense pause.

"A true apology Alima, but I will have to punish you. What was the reason for your actions?" he says slightly more controlled and calmly, when I use slightly I mean only slightly.

"My response was wrong but Abba provoked it master," I reply implicating him. He should be the one in trouble for what he has done!

"What was he's provocation and means to do so?" the Grand master asks. Down below I can hear scholars complain about the mess they must clean up.

"He was slandering about Ranya and speaking inappropriate words of a student he once taught." another long pause. As if my nerves weren't bad enough.

"What where these word he spoke?" the master asks innocently, unknowing of how disgusting Abba's word are.

"I shall not say the, master, they are greatly offensive…" I say hoping to avoid the subject. Al Mualim understands and I see his hood move, he must have nodded.

"And who is the student?" he questions.

"I cannot say." I answered, I would not disclose Kadar's name in this, I made a promise to him never to tell anyone.

I would never break another assassin's trust. Another edgy silence follows, I wonder is it because of my denial in answering his question…

"Very well, is the student in any danger?"

"No sir the student is under my protection now…" I responded strongly.

"Good…and your first reaction to such words was to attack Abba?" Al Mualim quizzed.

I think for a moment.

"Yes, foolishly it was…however I do not regret my decision." I answer boldly. Al Mualim is clearly surprised and spins around to glare at me, his black robes spinning as he does so.

"You do not regret breaking the creed rule and defiling my fortress study chamber?!" he growls offence taken in his voice. He is rather terrifying.

"If I had to defend my associate then yes." I state stronger than I feel. My hands tighten.

"Violence is surely not the answer in this situation, you! My child, are ranked as the highest assassin that you can reach! And yet, you put on such a display which belittles your skill and talent!" the master shouted in a raised voice but I shall not back down like so many do.

"I did what I thought necessary!" I replied just as loud.

"THIS BEHAVIOUR I WOULD EXPECT FROM A UNRULY NOVICE NEVER YOU!" he bellows harshly. I feel tears of anger and hurt spring to my eyes, I hope they do not fall.

"I SEND A MESSAGE, NO ONE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO SPEAK SO!" I argued back, Al Mualim and I have always been compared in our strong headedness.

"IT IS NOT THE WAY OF OUR CREED!"

"MAYBE OUR CREED NEED CHANGE!" I speak but do not really understand what I have just said, I raise my hand to my mouth.

"WATCH YOUR TOUGUE INCOMPITANT CHILD! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAT!" He shouted with such emotion. He stops and shock hit hit. He turns away again. He must have not meant to say that.

"Raised me? You raised me?" I ask after a brief pause.

He says nothing for a long time.

"Yes...I meaning the creed..." He quickly corrects, it does not convince me. He still does not look me In the face. Is it possible he may know something about my parents!?

"Master?" I say to alert his attention.

"Hm?" He response still back facing me.

"Do you know any information about my parentage perhaps?" I inquire. I had no memory of my parents or any knowledge of my family, most of my childhood memories are filled with Masyaf and the creed and well Al Mualim and assassins. I never really thought about it but it was like I was a person without a past and an uncertain future.

"If I had not told you before, possibly because you were to young, how you were brought here at an early age?" he starts off with a trailing voice that I'll probably lose interest in soon.

"How young?" I interrupt. He sighs wearily.

"Young enough, anyway, you were brought here from Jerusalem, or a small town just outside it and..."

"You're not being very specific…" I disturb. His face isn't one of pleasure.

Better stop while the going is good.

"An informer who had found you in the street brought you back here, apparently your parents tragically perished in a fire that had spread throughout the town."

"But you would not just pick up any child and bring them into the assassins order…" I comment, resulting in another disdainful look. I cast my eyes downwards.

"As I was saying, you were brought here, taken in and trained and that is why you are where you stand today, and unfortunately in trouble at the moment!" he scolds harshly. I figured he'd bring it back to that…

"And that's it? How I came to be here, all summed up in a few words." I snap back thanklessly.

He throws me daggers in his expression. If I look closely enough I see hurt?Impossible…

"It WAS as simple as that and how dare you question my…wait are you bleeding?" he suddenly asks. I look down at my hip, red has soaked through my garments and is now spreading out among the contrasting white. Abba or Swami. A sudden flourish of rage arises in him, please Allah it better not be directed at me…

"Now Alima…I want you to tell me clearly who did this to you." he speaks his voice trying desperately trying to control the anger and his lips tightening amid the grey and white hair of his beard. Oh Allah I had never seen him so.

"Em…I-I do not kno…" I begin but the grand master rises his hand and I obey the signal to fall silent.

"Now I want a name not an excuse or cover up, UNDERSTAND?!" he commands with such authority it strikes fear in my very core. Considering I somewhat value my life I would like to keep it so I quickly say quietly and unclearly.

"Abba and Swami."

He puts his fist to his taut closed mouth. I am alert of his actions.

"No…they cannot do this…" I whisper. I don't see what all the upset is about, many assassins have had worse, Malik for instance. Well he may have lost an arm but he is still handsome as hell…

Al Mualim snaps his bony fingers together and in like a dream an informer stands in the doorway.

"Bring Abba and Swami to me…" he says his voices still very forcefully calm and controlled, they are in for it! The messenger disappears from sight.

"Come closer." Al Mualim asks but secretly instructs. I tell close to his dark wooden desk.

He examines my face turning my head this way and that.

"There seems to be nothing…turn please."

It is not usual he would take so much concern in an assassins but the thunderous mood he is in I dare not ask anymore.

"…and one on your back, right shoulder blade if you're wondering." he deduces, only now the pain has been mentioned I feel it, a much delayed reaction I guess.

"I will have the doctor tend it." he says sitting down upon his stool at the table. He starts to write. I look down at him. After he felts my gaze his eyes (well eye, his right one is blind, a pale blue in colour).

"Yes?"

"Did you decide to accept me into the assassins order?" I ask bluntly, it's the best way to be with the grand master: blunt and straight talking.

"Well yes, most decisions are pasted by me." he answers, it's just an answer no more and no less.

"Did it take you long to choose?" I enquire more. Surprisingly it doesn't seem to irritate him.

"No…we could not just send you away, you were every young." he simply answers again. I can tell this is all I'll get from him.

"You could have just sent me to an orphanage." I say negatively. He looks up sharply as if it was a ludicrous idea.

"No, we seen potential." he utters casting his eyes back to his work. He doesn't seem to want to discuss this subject, I on the other hand have wanted to know my whole life.

"You seen the potential for killing in a young child, so young she was not even able to remember where she came from?" I say retorting.

Al Mualim goes to say something but the informer returns with a polite knock on the towering bookcase where he stands.

"Master…"

"What?!" Al Mualim barks like he had been interrupted. The informer shakes a little in terror and awe. Informers are volunteer's if they do well at caring the messages or tracking the assassins targets they will be admitted into the ranks as a novice, some spend years at this stage. The informer mummers his response. Bad idea.

"Abba and S-swami have…(gulps)…have fled!" he reveals to the master with a trembling broken voice.

Insistently and un-expectantly he jumps from the stool flying it back and tipping over as he got to his feet. His hand slammed on the table once causing the item resting on it to shake as much as the young informers hands.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" he shouted at the innocent man who looks as though he might collapse in a weeping heap.

Al Mualim composes himself again and then dismisses the thankful informer and then turns to me.

"I will sort this, please tend your wound…you are dismissed…for now." he tells me ominously I bow respectively and gladly leave him to seethe for a while. And I hope no one gets on his nerves at the present time for they would greatly regret it…

Now because I am aware of the pain I can feel the dagger in my side twist as I move with each step. I wince in agony, curse you Abba! The recent argument with the Grand master wasn't helping either. The pain becomes too much and I rest myself up against a stone wall beside a bookcase. The wounds sting from the heavy assassins robe material rubbing up against them.

How did I not notice this pain before?

I clamp my eyes shut and bit at my lip and needles of aches coursed from the wounds into each nerve ending. I hear footsteps ascending the stairs before me. I slowly open my eyes. It is a humorous sight I see. And who it is I am always delighted to see.

Malik nears me, not yet aware I am present yet. He is too preoccupied with cleaning himself of whatever has stained his robes, as he advances it looks like some sort of dull coloured food.

There is a look of disgust and exasperation written on his handsome face. I have a new reason to bite my lip, to contain my delight to see him. He looks up when he is at the very top of the last step. He stops abruptly caught off guard by me. I laugh slightly at the shock and surprise now gracing his chiselled features. "Oh! Alima, I didn't see you. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't expect you to be...there." he apologises averting his vivid blue eyes to the ground. I smile.

"Not at all, funny you always seem so surprised to come face to face with me." I tell him lightly brushing a few strands of his raven hair out of his face.

The sun from the glassless window catches his hair causing it to glisten brilliantly. I smile in admiration of him.

Just before my slender hand moves away from his cheek bone, he softly takes it and replaces it on his chest, just below his left shoulder.

"I wouldn't say surprised, it would be more...overjoyed." he whispers in a low voice contacting deep with my brown eyes. He moves closer. I started to wonder where everyone else was in the fortress. Then again, did it matter?

"Can I ask you something Malik?" I say curiously, examining the state of his robes.

"Yes anything." he answers tenderly.

"What are you covered in exactly?" I quiz, it seems like some sort of cereal or grain. But he has done his best to clean most of it off.

"Oh em, I was trying to get Ranya to eat something before her mission, but em didn't go as I had planned..." he tells me glancing away in mortification.

I chuckle at what Ranya had done and how much of what she had done was so like her. Malik blushes wildly, probably thinking I found his failure in getting Ranya to do anything was of amusement. Funny how he holds my interpretation of him in such high regards, he would simply dismiss what anyone else thought of him.

"Typical her right?" I say to calm him down and reassure him. He looks back at me through the curtain of raven hair.

I see his captivating smile breaking across his face.

"Never play with fire they say!" Malik comments. If he had taught any of my lessons I would have actually listened in class, something about his manly voice so enthralling. He moves is body closer to mine.

"So then where is Ranya?" I say almost in a daydream but in the presence of Malik.

"Training room I think," he breaths. He tilts his head sideways a little and edges closer, his gaze locked onto my mouth "Does it matter?" I can feel his breath so concentrated on my lips. I wait anticipatingly.

When he is only inches from my face.

His body touches the wound on the side. I pull away sharply, the pain triggering sensitive nerves.

Damn it!

"Alima! Did I hurt you?!" Malik asks alarmed with panic in his voice. He catches me as I double over, the sting sending tears to my eyes. Abba sure did get a good shot with those daggers!

I prop myself back up against the wall.

Malik helps me to steady myself.

"What on earth happened to you?" He gasps noticing the expanding red stain near my right hip. I can do anything but keep silent for fear of crying out in agony. Allah only knows how Ranya stuck the injuries she has received when this one feels like the burn of hell. Malik with his hand tilt my chin to see him.

His usual smiling and welcoming face now turned serious and dark.

"Who did this?" He asks but I sense the same tightly controlled anger that Al mualim showed not moments before.

"No one..." I answer for his sudden darkness in mood has worried me, along with the fact he is an excellent swords man. Must be where Kadar gets it from. He sighs sadly.

"Come, we shall take you to the doctor." he suggests. He places his arm across my back, putting his hand on the opposite side from where the wound in my hip is throbbing. This was so I could lean on his for support, meaning I had to weave my arms around his muscled neck. I feel him swallow nervously as my skin touches his.

"The doctor is needed by the village at the moment, for the fever outbreak," I gasp. And also I really don't particularly like that doctor, I had my suspicions about him. Malik raises one eyebrow.

"Could you have a look at them for me?" I ask sweetly in the hope of avoiding the doctor.

Usually, all he does is cut a limb or bit of flesh away simply because he has no idea what to do with it.

Assassins have how resorted to treating injuries ourselves.

"Alright, I'll have a look, just in here then?" Malik suggests pointing to a sucluded room. Malik helps me to stuggle my way in the room, he pulls the curtain behind us.

It's a small rectangle of a room, probably used for one of the scholars that studies. It must be for a small wodden table sits unused in the coner with a guttered out candel being the only object it holds. Malik sets me down on the high wooden chair, as I move the wound spills more blood. I clutch it tightly to stem the blood flow. Malik places a reassurung hand on my shoulder. I look up into his vivid blue eyes.

"Be back soon, just stay here, I'l get the medical supplies." he tells me quietly and disappears in search of the items. Thank God I ran into Malik when I did, or I might not have gone to seek medical help at all. So kind and caring he is. I've also found out that Ranya hasn't done what I have asked her to, typical!

Well was I to expect any little?

The pain comes in waves and stays for a moment then ebbs away; it repeats this until Malik thankfully returns.

"Is it any worse?" he asks fretfully. I see a worry line his face. I hide my growing smile; he really does take quiet a lot of concern in me. He returns to me holding a wet muslin clothe in his hand. Then he realises what I have to do, he is too nervous to ask thought. "Oh right here, I'll lift this up." I suggest undoing my sash, belt and weapon holders, I set them on the table beside the collected bowl of water, wads of cloth and bandages and bottle of alcohol. I lift up my robe to reveal the seeping wound parallel to my hip bone that touches the very edge of my low hosen waistband. I glance back to Malik. His face is so damped with cold sweat and his brow furrowed in concentration, I can see his Adams apple moving in anxiety.

"You alright?"

"Yes, fine, I'll just make a start then?" he replies with a nervous laugh. I can see him silently cursing himself because of his tenseness.

Malik, with his steady hand, dabs the wound and cleans it of blood, he continuously asks if 'I'm still alright?'. Once he is finished he straightens up and wets the muslin with pure alcohol.

"This will hurt, I'm really sorry." he speaks sadly as though he is to commit a heinous crime. No kidding! This will hurt...a lot! I better brace myself.

"Ready?" he asks close to my face with the cloth hovering over my hip.

I nod and screw my eyes shut while the soaked cloth is pressed against me.

At first it wasn't too bad; in fact it felt like the wetness of water. However, first impressions are deceiving and the anticipated sting stabs at my flesh, sending each nerve burning. I give a sudden jerk and a whimper. Malik presses harder. It's for my own good I guess, as to prevent infection.

He removes the cloth and the pain goes with it, I let out a sigh of withheld relief. "It's over, I'm sorry, can you please stand up." Malik asks pleadingly.

I do as I am told and stand with great difficulty holding my robes up. He wraps the long length of tight bandages around my waist carefully, his hand firm and taut.

Our eyes caught and I smile at him a little, he blushes uncontrollably and looks away, focused on the bandaging.

"I think that's it, anymore?" he finally says, straightening up. Malik is ever so slightly taller than me meaning I have to look up at him.

"I regret to say there is one on my back." I inform him bluntly sighing exasperated.

He breaks into a wide smile. "Don't worry Alima. I'll take care of it, so can you en...can you..." he starts off well then begins to stutter. He looks away, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Pull down my tunic?"

"Yes!" he exclaims immediately, he notices his response was too fast and carries on by saying, "Yeah that's what I meant..." resulting in more blood reddening his face. I turn with me facing him and drop one of my heavy white tunic shoulders; I catch it quickly before it drops off a little too low. I hear him gulp loudly.

The wound has a dagger still lodged in it and as Malik pulls it free an eerie sense of release and then the same process cut on my hip that was applied to the shoulder blade.

"Ok I think that's it done, sorry again for hurting you." he apologises once again. I dress myself again in my weaponry and protection.

I turn to face him.

My wounds feel a lot better.

I smile at him thankfully.

"Thank you so much!" I say hugging him tightly. I feel him tense, for a moment he does not react, but finally he wraps his strong arms around me. "Oh em no problem Alima, anytime." he says in a daze.

"Where is Ranya again?" I ask pulling back from him, but still close.

"The training room..." he stutters.

I lean forward and kiss him quickly on the cheek, his dark stubble brushing at my lips. I smile and hurry from the small curtained room. Leaving Malik behind. I hear a loud thud like something collapsing to the floor and scholars rushing to help whatever it is. I make my way to the Training room.

I enter the large hollow room. I hear the sharp crisp clink and thud of throwing knives hitting a target. It sends shivers down my spine as I think of a recent injury. I look to the centre and see Ranya with Kadar. Ranya stands side on, such focus in her face as she flicks her newly healed wrist in practice of the art of throwing knives. Kadar watches on in awe.

"Ranya!" I shout and the sound echoes around the space. Kadar jumps in the sudden disturbance and I walk in to join them. Ranya, however, does not react but a devilish smirk spreads across her concentrated face. I sigh in exasperation, does nothing faze her?

I look at Kadar, he smiles his greeting at me. "Hello Master, you don't seem alright, looking very pale." he welcomes sweetly. I smile at his innocence.

"Master? Something to tell me?" Ranya says half heartedly not really concentrating.

"Did you not tell Malik or Ranya I am now your mentor?" I question turning to Kadar. He hides behind his blamelessness bowing his head.

"I thought...Abba...was your trainer, why change Kadar?" Ranya asks throwing another knife and it hit right in the middle of the eyes of the portrait that is pinned to the wall as her target. Unsurprisingly, it depicts Abba.

Kadar shoots me a desperate look as I might tell his 'secret' as it were. But I would never do that.

"I just thought it would be better to have him in our group, rather than Abba's." I answer bluntly. Kadar breaths a sigh of tension. He smiles his thanks at me.

"Oh right...good, I never liked you under him Kadar, even from the start." she says as she runs out of throwing knives.

Ranya shakes herself and turns to me. One of her eyebrows rises in curiosity. "What's wrong with you?" she quizzes.

I see Kadar watch with intent, I do not want to worry or alarm him, you know what he is like. "Nothing, I'll tell you later...more to the point SOMEONE hasn't eaten and SOMEONE I doubt has slept very much!" I accuse changing the subject. Her face drops. I place my hands on my hips carefully. I tap my foot impatiently.

"So? Can't make me do it!" Ranya shrugs off.

"Now Ranya, you really should listen to Blondie here, she does come up with some good things once in a while!" mocks Altaïr coming from the shadows, where he always lurks.

I see Ranya crane her head and actually SMILE at him in welcome! What the?!

"Ok..." she simply replies and walks off in the direction of the kitchen, "Meet you at the gates of Masyaf at midday Alima!" she calls back.

I swivel back to Altaïr who leans against the room wall casually.

My face a mask of shock and cluelessness.

"What the hell just happened, she listened to you! And did what you said!

I don't think she is fully recovered maybe she should stay off!" I ponder over thinking things.

Altaïr laughs.

"No, no, she's fine!" he reassures.

"And how do you know?" I scoff at him, he wears his usual smug expression. Oh how it annoys me.

"I just do, anyways better be off." He simply puts and hurries off, he ruffles Kadar's raven hair as he passes. Ok there is so something going on there with Ranya and him, I wonder...I catch sight off Kadar's worried face.

"Yes Kadar?" I ask at wrongly directed annoyance.

"Who will train me, master, sorry for asking..." he asks cowering, my expressions grows soft again. I can defiantly see distinct characteristics in the Al-saf brothers that they share. "Oh ask Rauf to train you in my absence, tell him my orders, don't worry he is friendly enough." I say. Kadar lightens up slightly.

"Thank you master."

"Why do you call me Master anyways?" I ask out of interest, most of my other students do not do so.

"Abba always made us call him that." he replies looking away sadly. I shake my head.

"Well just call me Alima, you'll soon be the rank I am in time to come, the only person worthy of master is Al Mualim." I tell him solemnly, "Now go and practice some archery on the towers, you have a good aim and I expect you to work on it."

Kadar nods and hugs me around my waist. I pat him on the back and try my best to stifle the sensitivity of the freshly dressed wounds.

"Thanks for not telling anyone Alima." he whispers quietly pulling back.

"You're welcome...but I would advise you to do so, Ranya and Malik care for your safety greatly."

"But I am safe now under you." he retorts at the thought of retelling the sickening event of Abba's training.

"Still, I'm sure they would want to know Kadar." I say placing my hand on his armed shoulder. He looks down at his feet. "I guess you're right, thank you again Alima..." and with that he hurries off to learn more of our creed. I am confident he will grow into a brilliant assassin.

By midday after a few hours' sleep of my own to counter act the blood loss I had sustained, I meet Ranya at the gates. Since Ranya is never really a morning person so she doesn't say much and is groggy from the recent rest she had. We hitch our horses and ride out for our destination.


	12. Chapter 12 - Ranya's POV

Chapter 12

I sighed as I woke up, feeling refreshed and charged. Okay, so maybe Alima was right, but Malik didn't have to force-feed me! He didn't succeed anyway, the only thing he succeeded in was having porridge chucked over him (not my fault). A smug smirk danced to my lips as I got changed into my full robes, armour and weapons (more than Alima knows I have), and left my chambers.

The fortress was buzzing with assassins and scholars and an extremely annoyed Grand Master.

'I wonder who pissed him off.' I thought to myself as I was made my way out to the courtyard. The sun shone brightly over the horizon, there was not a single cloud in the sky like there had been for the past three weeks (well for me anyway). I sighed as I made my way to the fighting arena, to watch Malik and my students whom I had not taught in about four weeks due to my recent attacks. I felt my shoulders quiver at the thought of them. I could hear the familiar yelling of attacks that some of my students used as ways of expressing pure rage.

As I neared the arena, I could see the familiar faces of my top students.

Aisha, Asin, Nadim, Nu'man and Katia. "Malik, where is Ranya?" Aisha (my top student and loyal friend) asked as Malik was dismissing the class.

"Training room or maybe on her way to the gates to meet Alima for their mission." Malik replied.

I laughed as I reached them.

Malik looked up and his face turned to a scowl. "Or right there." He said as Aisha and the others turned around.

I gave the class a lazy salute as a smug smirk crept across my lips as I looked at Malik who had cleaned himself of the porridge.

"Morning." I said.

"Ranya! Where have you been?" Aisha asked. Her concern made me laugh, she reminded me of Alima in ways.

"I have been in Malik's house for the past three weeks after an attack which I really don't need to nor want to go into detail about." I explained, wincing at having to bring it up again.

Aisha got my drift and hugged me, out of happiness that I was alright and sorrow that it had happened.

I hugged her back.

"Well, the coward and his pathetic lap dog have fled to Jerusalem!" Asin (my second top student) informed me as Aisha and I released each other.

Angrily and annoyed, I punched the side of the fence, my hand going through the wood. "Ranya! Jesus, you're wrist has only healed!" Malik said.

I sighed and removed my hand from the hole in the wood. Nadim, Nu'dum and Katia laughed as it was a usual reaction for me.

I turned and was about to say something when I spotted Altaïr coming towards me. I felt a non-smug smile spread to my lips, a smile of admiration, as he drew closer to me. I was too busy day-dreaming about what had happened earlier between me and Altaïr that I wasn't aware that Asin was talking to me. "Ranya?" He said, waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I said.

"Did you hear me?" Asin asked, a smirk spread across his face.

"No, sorry. What did you say?" I asked.

"I said, will you be teaching us again soon?" Asin repeated.

"Yes of course. But until then Malik will be taking you until I return from my mission." I said.

"Ranya," Altaïr said. I turned away from my students and the confused Malik, just as Altaïr reached us.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Thank Allah my hood was up for underneath I knew that I blushing wildly. Altaïr's dark hazel eyes were like two dark and mysterious chocolate buttons as they darted off towards the village. He wanted to talk to me in private. "Asin, I'll probably retaking the class when I get back but Malik shall take it until then, now I must head off." I said giving the five of them a lazy salute and was about to leave when Malik pulled me back. "Be careful Ranya!" he pleaded, hugging me tightly. He always worries! Surely this much worrying can't be good for him, can it?

"I will, don't worry. Safe keep Malik!"

I said hugging him back before letting go, "Stop worrying, it can't be good for you!" I teased as I punched him lightly on the shoulder before walking over to Altaïr and we began walking towards the village.

As we walked out of the arched entrance, where no-one we knew were standing, Altaïr timidly reached down and took a hold of my right hand. "Did you sleep?" he asked. His voice was caring and it made me blush even more. "Of course!" I said. Oh Allah he is holding my hand! I looked at him and smiled.

Altaïr smiled back. "Good. I take it you ate?"

"Yup! I must admit that Alima was right. I am feeling refreshed and recharged. I am ready to have my revenge on your bloody backstabbing, mother fucking, brother who fucking broke my ribs, my jaw and my wrist which prevented me from hitting Abba!" I said through clenched teeth. Altaïr chuckled as we walked towards the stables. There was a wild midnight-black horse in the stables. It was one of the nicest horses I have ever seen.

"Ranya," Altaïr said, his voice turned from the caring and gentle tone to a stern and worried one. I turned to look at him. His handsome face was concealed with worry. "Please careful!" Altaïr pleaded.

"Of course." I said as Altaïr moved in closer to me. I could feel his body heat radiate off him, he leaned in towards and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a world where it was only us two and then we pulled apart. "Promise?" Altaïr asked.

"I promise, I shall be careful!" I promised. Altaïr was about to hug me when Alima appeared. "Ready to go?" she asked me.

I nodded and mounted the wild horse.

Alima looked slightly nervous as she got on a calmer brown horse. "I'll see you later Ranya," Altaïr said as he was walking away, "Keep safe! Both of you, we can't afford to lose any other assassins." he added and with that he headed back towards the fortress.

Alima looked at me, slightly confused by Altaïr's words. I shrugged casually and we headed towards our destination.

It was dark when we reached Jerusalem, too dark to see a thing. I sighed exasperated and annoyed at having to delay the mission some more. "Ranya, we cannot see a thing, maybe we should stay the night somewhere." Alima suggested as we dismounted the horses and tied them close to some hay.

"There's an Assassin's bearu, a few minutes away." I said, taking a torch from above the hay and began walking down the dark and abandoned village.

Alima reluctantly followed, staying close behind me. "Ranya, how do you know where you are going?" Alima asked. Oh I don't know, maybe because the Assassins Bearu used to be my home. "I just do." I whispered, not wanting to bring up my horrible past.

It was a few minutes before we reached the bearu. As soon as we walked in, we were directed to where we would be sleeping. The usual spot. On the floor. On mats. Assassin bearu have no beds, so we have to sleep on the floor. If I'm being honest it isn't that bad. "Thank you," Alima said politely (as per usual).

I rolled my eyes as the man walked out. "Do you always have to be like that?" I asked as I walked over to my mat (wow! It sounds weird saying that). Alima stayed at me in confusion. "Be like what?" she asked.

"Be polite." I sighed.

Alima rolled her eyes, "Because I am polite and you should try it sometime!" She said.

I glared at her as I shot her the finger.

"So what exactly happened to you today?" I asked as I remembered asking her earlier but she said she would tell me later. Now is later. Alima sighed.

"Oh. Um, I had an encounter with Abba...and Swami and Abba stabbed me in the shoulder and hip. No biggie." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

WHAT!?

"Abba did what?!" I snarled angrily.

Alima sighed. "Just forget about it."

I sighed.

"Why exactly did Kadar change mentors?" I asked.

"He didn't like being under Abba's nor did I because..." Alima began but then broke off.

"Because what?" I asked.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's just go to sleep and we'll be ready for tomorrow!" Alima said quickly and with that she lay done and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Alima's POV

Chapter 13

"Why exactly did Kadar change mentors?" Ranya asks making herself comfortable on the pillows, arms folded in front of her. Face (as usual) a mixture of annoyance, smugness and rather dark. Ah good to have her back, I do however wonder what brought her back. My eyes fell at the thought of maybe having lost my associate in assassination.

"He didn't like being under Abba's nor did I because..." I start off half thinking then cut off as I realise I can't go any further. I cannot break my promise to an assassin, even Kadar.

"Because of what?" Ranya asks slowly becoming interested, her eyebrow curves into an arch.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's just go to sleep and we'll be ready for tomorrow!"

I diverge from the original subject, laying down on the mats and cushions.

My back towards her. Surprisingly she shrugs and gives up, turning to go to sleep, often I would have been pinned down and the threat of spit being dangled in front of me would have made me crack, but not tonight hmm…. She must be tired.

I sigh and slowly fall into sleep.

Dreaming of the events to come.

A sensation of drowning and falling throws me back awake gasping in shock. I sit bolt up right and the swearing of Ranya fades into my ears. I furiously wipe away the freezing water from my face. From my blurry eyes I look up and see the face of Rafiq an old beau keeper.

His withered emotionless face staring down upon me, an empty pile in his right hand. I spit the cold water from my mouth.

"Come on, get up, time for your assassination!" he says almost rehursed and I hear as he walks to sit back behind his table his negative mumblings.

"Bloody new assassins, never do things like they used to in the old days…."

Grumpy old sac!

I look to Ranya, she wears a wet face of thunder. She rolls her eyes and shakes the water from her as we stand up and make our way to the table.

Rafig shoves two bowls of what must meant to be porridge, more like dry oats in warm water…

"Hmm appetizing…." I grumble sleepily yawn, covering it politely with my hand.

"I heard that!" Rafig shouts from the next room as he prepares something. He appears from the gloomily room. Great here comes the early morning lecture.

"I tell you when I was YOUR age; I respected my seniors and elders! They have much wisdom to give! You dismiss and act incompletely then what respect and advice do you expect to gain!?" He rants on, he turns he I know he has a point; we do respect our superiors and elderly, just not him. He doesn't seem to get that even after all these years.

I look to Ranya, wrong thing to do. For she mimics his words with her silent mouth and moves her hand to the syllables. I can't console my giggling.

Rafig stops in the middle of his pointless droning lector and his eyes glare down at me with furry. But instead of a fight or quick witted retort he simply rolls his water faded eyes and turns to his intricate map making.

"So then, what news have the informers brought on D-d-d….the Templar meeting." Ranya growls not bringing herself to say the accursed name. She eats quickly and savagely, not particularly bothering to close her mouth when masticating. I am the complete reverse….funny how opposites fare so well together.

A loud sigh escapes from Rafig.

"Well many of the informers have been busy, finding out about the resent attack on Maysaf; no simply no they have not." he replies without tone or expression in his old voice.

Ranya's reaction is a fist on the table and a loud, "WHAT!"

I could sense Rafig's smirk as I lifted the wooden carved spoon, cupping the 'prepared breakfast', to my lips.

"Yes, believe it or not Ranya, informers have better things to do than track down your mortal enemies!" he said amused by her quick temper. Clearly he is playing with fire.

"WELL! DAMON is a THREAT to the creed and I shall not rest until he is dead and in the quickest future possible! UNDERSTAND the informers better get a MOVE ON!" she argued her temper rising and probably blood pressure as well. There was a pause of unusual silence.

"Well then, better go out and look for the information yourself." Rafig put bluntly scripting at his parchment.

Ranya opened her half full mouth to quarrel. "That is duties of a novice!"

Without looking up nor changing tone nor expression he said, "By your behaviour, I would guess you would need to be demoted to such a level, things are not done for you by others unless you understand what must be done yourself!" he rolled out his words of wisdom.

I glanced to Ranya.

Her face flushed red as she struggled to come back with an answer, she pounded her elbow down on the table and one sidely rested her head on her hand picking at her food. Furious.

I chuckled slightly; at least a half decent show makes up for not at all decent food.

"We better head then, where should we search?" I ask as respectfully as I can, I really hope my sweetness works for I do not want to have to meaninglessly search for our sources.

"In the main Saturday market jus north from here, and in the peaceful gardens to the very west wall. This all I give you novices." he waves us away.

"We are not novices!" hisses Ranya

"In my eyes you are, you all are.."

"Ok that's it you bloody F*&…."

"Let's go Ranya, thank you Rafig!" I cut in pulling a very agitated Ranya away from the either brave or very suicidal beau leader.

The hot Arabian sun washes over very corner of the holy city.

As we walk down the heaving streets of busy citizens going about their normal daily lives I keep up with a not-a-morning-person Ranya, who has her hood pulled mysteriously up.

"Where should we start first Ranya?" I ask in the hope of her talking, probably angry for being unable to finish the argument with Rafig. She doesn't answer for another yard for so.

"That inn over there…that's where we shall start." Ranya scowls. My eyebrow arches.

"And what would we hope to find in there?" I question lost by her plan.

"A bloody good breakfast! Better than what that old sod provides! If he offered a decent bedding and food our assassins would have won the bloody feud between Templars but nooo! And another thing about him…." she rambles, yep still very sore about Rafig's comment…

Inside the inn is as crowded as the streets just beyond the door. The atmosphere is thick with lack of air and replacement of smoke and the heavy smell of fermented ale. Funny, I never thought people would drink so early, then again however we are in the poor district where drunkenness's state is hard and life even harder. I look around at all the weather beaten and weary faces that glare at us as we silently enter. I have a foreboding feeling of suspicion; I feel so at unease in here. Ranya doesn't seem much better and she clandestinely orders from the inn keeper whatever food they have prepared, and by the looks of this inn keeper's apron and the state of his personal health I'd rather eat from the foot of Rafig….

Ranya, from underneath her hood, eyed a table across the way. Rough men crowd it and cast suspicious glances and speak in hushed tones.

I sense trouble...

As I was about to turn my head back to my associate, when in this crowded inn a man calls out.

"Well, well, the great Ranya to return again, is it?!" I glance at the still Ranya in cluelessness and then the crowds chatter dies away and parts like the sea.

A man emerged.

For so much authority and intimidation he seems to possess, he did not live up to my prejudice expectations. He was a short stout of a man, 'big boned' as they say and somewhat over weight. He wore average and dull clothes that were in need of a simple wash.

How on earth did he know someone like Ranya?

More similar men follow behind. Ranya jumps up abruptly from her seat.

"Ranya," I say warily, rising from my seat more cautiously now. People have cleared a ring around us in the expectant of a fight.

"Just ignore them Alima, let's go!" Ranya speaks breaking such awkward and tense silence. Outside I hear the haggling and sounds of life, because of the claustrophobic atmosphere, I long to be out there!

"Leaving so soon Ranya? and who is your friend? Stay a while." The ugly fat slob of a man persuades. He paces up and down with a taunting manner. Ranya's muscles and hands clench in anger. Oh dear...

"As if we would stay here, in the same building as you, frog face!?" Ranya snapped unknowingly snarling her teeth.

"Now, now Ranya, going to be rude are we?" Mocked the man with fake insult meant, a sudden burst of violence and he surges forward and in one quick movements seizes Ranya's bandaged wrist and twists it behind her back.

"Leave her alone!" I call out more confidently than I feel.

What the hell is going on?

"Don't...worry Alima...Kayata isn't a serious threat!" grunts Ranya through the pain.

I can't contain myself either from the lack of good food or the lack of sleep.

I try and hide my sudden laughter.

Kayata's face twists and he pulls Ranya's wrist harder.

In one quick movement, Ranya whips around and with great force, punches Kayata on his flat nose. The blow sends him reeling, clutching his nose as if it were to fall off. Ranya smirks amused and satisfied by her aim, even with an injured wrist.

Kayata slowly wipes his face if appearing blood. His eyes shift and he moves his fingers in a gesture.

From behind a hand grabs my hood, forcing my head back and exposing my bare neck. A cold strip of sharp metal was placed against it. I can feel the pressure threatening to part my skin.

"Let her go, Fat-ass, this has nothing to do with her!" Ranya snarled, worry clearly riddled in her face. I don't think I have ever seen Ranya not in some way control of a situation. I hope to Allah it is not the last thing I see!

"Ranya, what the hell is going on? Who are these people?!" I ask her desperately.

"Just don't move!" She advices cautiously, moving her hand slowly to the side of her waist.

A sudden dagger is then thrown, cutting through the hot air. It lodges in my attackers hand, right between the tendons!

The knife drops and a commotion starts in the crowd as they realise this is not your average bar brawl.

My neck is free and I seize the companion of Kayata's hand, twisting it behind his back. With my boot, I knock him to the filthy, wooden, ale-soaked floor. I draw my own weapons.

"You little brat! Get her, I say!" screams Kayata, fearing for his own life now. He should...

But none of the 'henchmen' dare move to his pointless commands. He is not their leader.

A hand from the gloom is placed on Kayata's stout shoulder. His faces sinks.

"Now, now Kayata, we wouldn't want the fun to be over just yet." A silk and sly voice chuckles.

A smirking, masculine face materialises. He is a more refined and seems he would fit better in the middle district than here. His hair is dark with a groomed goat like beard and sharp quick eyes.

What is most significant is a scar etched from his right forehead to the left cheek. He walks with an arrogant swagger to stand between Ranya and the intimidated Kayata.

As per usual, this event nor people make little sense to me as Ranya tells me nought.

Ranya's anger grows strong, so strong I fear I feel the heat radiate from her.

"I knew you had something to do with this Ferran!" She snaps with distaste. His bushy eyebrow arches.

"And it's lovely to see you again after you disappeared to Masyaf! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten you...besides I have this SCAR to remember you by!" Ferran's sudden temper flares and his voice rises and falls in certain words in the argument. I can foretell already a clash of personalities in both of them. This could take a bad turning...but for who?

"Oh believe me! It makes an improvement to that mess! And also balances out that ridiculous goat-beard!" Ranya taunts devilishly.

"Oh how I have missed your childish teasing, besides it was the only thing you were ever good at..." Ferran mocks.

Ranya is on bursting point, her teeth grind and nostrils slightly a flared.

"Your brother would be disappointed at what you have become." He laughs.

Wrong thing to do.

I look to Ranya.

Oh dear...

Ranya draws her sword and sensing the immediate danger, Kayata and his fellow henchmen attack.

"Hold them back!" demands Ranya to me. I best not argue. "He is mine!"

"Be a good girl Alima, she has always wanted to be the one in charge." Ferran taunts, matching swords.

Now that's what I call pushing someone's buttons. Ranya delivers the first deflected blow. From there I turn to face the many drunken men looking for a brawl. Their weapons would be broken bottles and anything rather sharp. I look to one who has a wooden bucket? How many gallons has he had?!

It was easy fending off the early intoxicated. The problem came when the henchmen were so drunk that they didn't know when to stay down after being hit. Nor did I want to use my hidden blades, and so it seemed as thought the idiot with the bucket proved to he quiet dangerous, whirling it around his head.

With a piece of wooden table leg, I strike him behind the knees, he falls hard on the floor.

Just then, I hear a loud cracking of shattering wood. I stop with the rest if the henchmen and look around.

Ferran is nowhere to be seen.

Only a chorus of swearing and a large gaping hole.

Ranya, sword at the ready, sprints and jumps through it out into the filthy back streets.

"Get out here and defend me you lazy lay-abouts!" The desperate and infuriated voice of Ferran. His henchmen hesitate for a moment, then jump to their senses and rush out after the two opponents. I am left with a traumatised bar-keeper and a few cowering civilians. I sigh and run out into the chaos.

10 minutes later...

"Ow..."

"Oh my leg!"

"I can see the bone! I can see the bone!"

"Ahh..."

The many men that were once brave to attack, now lay sprawled unconscious or writhe in agony of their new and slow healing injures. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I hear a dull thud followed by...

"Seems I'm good for more than teasing, huh Ferran!" Ranya's voice rang rhetorically.

Ferran lays pitifully on the dust covered street and Ranya towers over him, triumphantly. Her knee slowly bends to kick the already crippled with defeat, Ferran. I would happily have let Ranya finish off her argument, however, from the missing wall into the inn appears Kayata, he has pulled the dagger of Ranya's and aims for her back.

"Ranya!" I shout with urgency.

Just as she turns, Kayata flicks his wrist and the dagger is fired.

Surging forward, I grab Ranya's hood and pull her from the weapons aim. It narrowly skims her face. She is quick to turn on the cowardly man.

"Kayata! I will get you back you b,/- "

I do my best to hold Ranya back by the red ranking sash, meanwhile Kayata assists his master in their escape.

"I'll get you back you b&'!?& for the life of me!" Ferran swears his revenge. If he was wise he would simply give up. I pull Ranya away with much effort needed because of her swearing and struggling.

Oh what pleasant mornings in Jerusalem.

I look back to the corner they disappear around, someone stands spying around the corner of the wall. He wears a hood and his face overhead by gloom. He catches my eye and then hurries off too for being noticed.

"To the district temple then shall we" I say cheerfully but Ranya is seething and her pace quick and furious.

Best to let her to herself for a while.

Soon the temple loomed to the cloudless sky above us. It's rounded roof circling the sky with authority and celestial beauty. We enter the busy morning prayers. Rows upon rows if citizens at worship. We look to a bench and sit in wait of information. The air is filled with chatter of chanting, I am somewhat in awe if such faith.

"Over there, the two men behind the pillar one scholar and one guard, the city guards would never enter a temple on duty unless fear of a threat so it must be of another source," Ranya explains her theory in a hushed tone, "Let us listen."

We focus out hearing to the secluded conversation.

"You told me that the temple would be closed tonight!" The guard scolds as if he where speaking to a little child.

"But sir, we live in the poor district the temple is always open for the poorest and the ill, if we close then so many may not make it through the night!" the scholar grovels of fear of being murdered. He clasps his hands together in apologises.

"The temple rooms were promised to be free and you have let us down, why should I keep you alive unless you can repair your broken promise." the domineering gaurs threatens jabbing his finger into the scholars shoulder.

"We only lent you our holy temple to you because you threaten us..." the Scholar grumbles thinking he was not heard. The guard draws his holding to the trembling young Scholars. "You may keep your life for now.." The temperamental guard whispers slowly and leaves the temple. The shaken scholar hurries off else where.

"Well then we know where it will be, however not at what time, nor what it is for." I say to Ranya when I know no one is in earshot.

"True, but do not fret, I will find out!" she says menacingly.

"I?" I quiz raising an eyebrow.

"I mean we.."

"Hmm..."

Soon after we are once again in a busy market place, where we are endlessly jostled.

"What do you think to gain as in knowledge wise here Ranya?" I ask as another busy civilian pushes roughly past. The immense chattering and life of the shopping occupied crowd is all to much and soon my head starts to ache from the noise. However, soon I spy through the people a Templars messenger, I know this from the cross just visible beneath his digused clothing.

He carries a pouch that surely would contain messages of use to us.

"There! Ranya, there!" I call to her though the crowd. Lucky enough I did call her because she is stuck behind an elderly lady and doesn't look to pleased about it, that gives her an excuse to push past muttering 'excuse me'.

"What?.." She asks darkly.

"There, a templar messenger. He carries letters, let's pickpocket" I suggest excited, Ranya and I where very talented as pickpockets, if we hadn't joined the creed we would have made a comfortale living as theives. I see a mischievous smile spread on Ranya's face.

"Pick pocket act 3 then?" she suggests.

I smile with her.

"Good call!" I laugh.

We instinctively part ways and quickly and skilfully track the messenger.

Running ahead, Ranya waits in a nearby archway while I follow in the oncoming crowds.

It is easy to tell this one is new to the Templars; his behaviour is jittery and uneasy. When he is near, Ranya emerges from her perch and boldly knocks the man roughly by the shoulder. At the same time I swoop low with my hidden blade, cutting the material of the pouch, swiftly slipping the letters from the place while then blending in with the moving crowd.

"Sorry sir." Ranya disguises.

Pick pocket successfully complete.

Outside the busy market place I meet her again. She leans against complex arrogantly of expression of our success.

"Never gets old does it?" she beams.

"We still have much to do." I chuckle reminding her. She shrugs, the one thing that makes Ranya happier than most is when an assassination task goes well.

"Opened the letters yet?"

"No thought I'd give you the order of that!" I mock handing her them gracefully.

Ranya savagely tears them open. Many are encrypted and others just meagre sketches and reports. Then we find what we seek.

A letter:

"Dear fellow Templar,

The aspects that you requested have been secured; all is in place for the glorious event. Such an event should change the course and acceleration of our noble quest. I have gone out of many ways to arrange such an elaborate gathering and should (as any man would) look to be rewarded for my trouble. The arrangements have been made for midnight at the rich district mosque (secret passage) and all food has been prepared and delivered. Now we just wait for the special guests to arrive. All Templar leaders and noble men shall attend."

"Well would you look at that, what a lovely invitation for us." Ranya smirks sarcastically folding the letter and stuffing it into her belt purse.

"Indeed, should what we have gathered suffice?" I ask.

"Yes, we should return to the beau for now, ugh and back to the old man's uneatable cooking." she grumbles. I laugh at such high hopes she has for Rafig and his culinary skills, however after that breakfast I would neither be optimistic. We listlessly walk through the streets to the beau.

"Ah back again I see" Rafig greets us, "Are we defeated and have given up like I would have expected you to?"

"NO!" Ranya retorts.

I nudge her in the ribs.

She coughs and then takes a moment to calm herself. "I mean no, we have uncovered enough to precede our mission, and we shall rest here until such time." she now replies in a more controlled manner with a false smile.

Believe it or not, this rather disappoints Rafig and he becomes uninterested by the response. "Very well…I do not want much disturbance." he mummers dismissively.

We rest until it is late.

The busy streets of Jerusalem have vanished and the harrowing paths and shifty gloom that hangs on every doorway, corner and alley are at present. Above the great city contrasting the sky is a full moon, domineering all attention and lights the surfaces with a silvery vile of frozen light. The temperature had dropped considerably and a ghostly wind stalked the streets, while its companion of mist slithered amongst the cobbles. It soon nears midnight and much is to be anticipated.

"Plan regarding infiltration of Templars meeting?" Ranya asks breaking the nights silence, her whisper here could be compared to a call of an eagle. Other sound made is our footsteps that echo through Jerusalem, carried on the wind and bounce from surfaces of houses asleep.

"Guards, we need a two guards in which we assassinate and take on as a disguise. No eyebrows should be raised unless our faces are revealed." I suggest, quite an old trick I agree however, to un-expecting Templars it works well.

"There, what about those two?" Ranya gestures to a pair of patrolling Templar guards on the flat roof top above.

"Yes, they will do."

We both climb the windows and other features of the buildings, making our approach silent.

As the guard turn their backs we silently hop up and realise our hidden blades. They made no sounds as their main artery was cut and choked to death on their own blood.

Undressing them we disguise ourselves in dead men's clothes.

"We look quite the part," admires Ranya tugging at the clothes, "Now to find the entrance."

Below, we observe an advance of cloaked men through the darken streets. Three important men adorned with riches and hooded guards encircle them.

We hop down and at the next corner, slip discreetly into the moving party.

This gains us entry through the secret archway under the alter.

Our mission had begun.

Or so it was until a bell sounds and all dies away into tense quite.

Another man emerge from the boundaries of the candles reach and stand behind the seated table. He drops his cloak hood to reveal a smirking faces! It's Damon, easy to tell from his resemblance to Altaïr. He drips with arrogance and dark authority over the gathered.

He boastfully strides and places a startling hand on a fat Templars shoulder that had started eating before the others.

"My Brothering! The time has come for this long awaited meeting in when we bring all of our recent knowledge to locate another piece of Eden!" Damon announces grandly. The crowd roars into an approving cheer. "As we have analysed the information it is clear that the piece of Eden is within our grasp, the location is not important that this time.." he continues.

The crowd chatter confused.

"What is really of our concern is the assassins!"

A blood thirsty cheer upraises.

"Particularly the Hashshashins! I admit I was one of those vile and unlighted but however, I have seen the truth, I have seen the Templars!"

And another enthusiastic cheer. I had not expected such a high profile event; this could be dangerous beyond belief.

"Eliminating them will open up new paths, new doors and accelerate our route to success! In fact a very good example of such assassins along with their master grace us here tonight!" Damon rallies the mass.

I half expected for two prisoners to be dragged out, this theory diminished quickly when Ranya and I where seized from behind and held tightly with hands over our mouths and strong arms around our waists, lifting us inches from the floor. We struggle but to no avail.

"Hello Alima..." I hear a sly voice whisper in my ear. Straight away I know it is Swami, glancing to my right I see Ranya in the hands of Abba.

Altaïr would not be pleased!

"Now brothers leave! We have much to do! And much to gain from tonight, thank you for your attendance in such a snare trap." I hear Damon's loud voice bellow. And as quick as the demeanour of the crowd of enemies' changes they flood from the circular hall.

Then as everything quiets and becomes still Damon looks to Ranya. "And here I must say is something that will break your heart Ranya, be prepared, COME ON OUT!" He shouts and his voice echoes the hollow dome. from the gloom of the shadows steps a male figure he walks to centre, and stands at the right hand of Damon.

I recognise him!

He is the one whom had stalked us throughout the day! At the bar fight, at the Temple, and more than likely at the market place. He drops his black hood to reveal his features! He looks astonishingly like Ranya!

"Ranya, meet your long lost brother, RIO! A long time Templar!" Damon mocks.

I see Ranya's face, it's parchment white, her eyes wide like bowls.

"Rio..." She breaths truly horrified and heart broken. Rio looks to his sister in shame and dismantlement, he pulls out a long dagger.

"Yes, yes, Rio do what you where trained for."

And as quick as the demeanour of the crowd of enemies' changes they flood from the circular hall.

"Forgive me, dear sister, it is not by my own want." I hear Rio choke on his emotions. Tears cascade from his eyes and so does Ranya cry with him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Damon screams.

Rio gasps for air as the emotion crushes his voice box.

He nor Ranya can speak. Even I feel a lump swell for what a tragic end this has come to.

"Please...Rio...I beg of you!" Ranya manages as Abba grips her throat.

What are we to do?


	14. Chapter 14 - Ranya's POV

Chapter 14

I couldn't believe my eyes.

My brother, Rio, stood in front of me in a Templars uniform, with a sword pointed at me.

Abba grasped my throat tightly with one of his hands.

"Please Rio!" I begged, struggling against Abba's grip, only for Abba to tighten it.

"Forgive me, dear sister...this is not by my own want..." Rio whispers as he places the blade to my throat.

I feel tears of betrayal stream down my face.

I stare at him.

Rio hasn't changed much. His dark jet black hair is still messy, he has more muscle than the last time I saw him.

Oh please Allah! Let this not be the last time I see him!

"Please...Rio...I beg of you!" I begged.

"Damon! This is cruel even for you!" Alima yelled.

"Swami!" Damon yelled and Swami covered Alima's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up Ranya!" Rio snarled and raised the blade.

I shot my eyes and waited for the blade to slice through my neck.

How could my own brother, whom was always a pacifist, kill me!?

The sound of swearing makes my eyes shoot open and what I see is a joyous sight. Instead of killing me, my brother scarred Damon across his lip.

"You bastard! How could I kill my own sister?" Rio yells as he raises the blade to kill Damon when Abba kicks him in the back of his leg, crippling him.

"RIO!" I scream as Abba wraps his arms around mine.

Abba's grip tightened around my arms, I could feel his heavy breath against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine. My mind was replaying the events of four weeks ago. "Fuck off Dick-face!" I snarled struggling against Abba's grip.

"Now, Ranya. No need to be rude." Abba said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Actually, there is! Now let go of me before I stab you!" I threatened.

Abba laughed. "I've missed you, your smart remarks and that gorgeous ass of yours!" Abba whispers close to my ear as one of his hands grasps my chin roughly and turns it to face him.

"I meant to ask, hows Kadar?" Abba asked as he went to kiss me when I head butted him.

Hard.

Abba staggered backwards, releasing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked angrily about to surge forward to kill him when an arm was wrapped around my throat and pulled me backwards.

"Now Ranya, we have unfinished business!" Damon snarled in my ear as he place his sword to my throat as he tightened his grip around my throat.

"I hadn't finished with you at the docks when my brother and Alima interrupted us!" Damon said, smacking the sword into the left side of my face.

I cried out as I fell to the stone floor.

"Ranya!" I heard Alima cry.

"Shit." I swore as I was about to get up when Abba grabs me by my bandaged wrist and twists it behind my back.

"You're looking beautiful, just like that night on the balcony." Abba said. "Is Kadar still pure and innocent?"

At the mention of my little cousin, my heart stopped. "What do you mean?" I asked struggling. "What did you do to him!?"

I could sense Abba smirk.

"Abba, leave her alone! You've hurt her en-" Alima calls but Swami covered her mouth.

"Now Alima, let them discuss what they need to discuss?" He said.

"Never mind. You should ask Alima, she seems to know more than she is letting on..." Abba smirked as he tried to kiss me but I bit him. He squealed like a girl. I kicked him and slashed him across the face with my sword.

"Tell me what you did to my cousin!" I demanded as I grabbed Abba and placed my sword to his neck. Abba just smirked.

"TELL ME!" I yelled, tears streamed down my blood stained face. I yelled out in frustration. I raised my sword when Damon grasped hold of my hood and yanked me backwards.

"That's enough Ranya. You die tonight. Just like my brother died." Damon snarled as he grabbed my bandaged wrist, twisted it behind my back.

I shrieked as he stabbed his dagger through my wrist. Damon laughs as he rips the blade out of my wrist.

"Like I said before, you're pathetic!" Damon mocks.

My anger grows inside and I throw my hand to punch his face when his metal glove closes over mine and he tightens his grips. "You're so predictable." He sneers, punching me in the stomach, hard. I grunt as I fall to my knees and cough up blood. Damon bends down to look at me.

"What's the matter Ranya? Where are your remarks? Your annoying taunts?" He asked grasping my throat.

"Why don't you fight back?" Damon snarls angrily as his grip tightens and he lifts me off the ground and smacks me into the stone wall.

I grunt at the impact.

"What...you mean...fuck you!?" I mock weakly as I desperately tried to pry his hand open.

"That's it?" Damon snarls, throwing me to the side.

I smash into the wooden table, knocking it over and smashing some of the items on it.

"That's all you've got?" Damon sounded annoyed.

I grunted as I landed on the ground near Rio.

"I expected better Ranya." He said.

I closed my eyes. My mind was blocked by my unanswered questions concerning my little cousin. I couldn't think clearly.

"Ranya! Get up!" I hear Alima yell.

Shite! She is still stuck with Swami!

I took one of my daggers and threw it.

A scream rings out.

I open my eyes to see that it has lodged in Swami's legs. Right where one of his massive arteries are. He released Alima in the panic and she stabbed him right through the heart. I smirked as I was about to get up when Damon grasped a hold of me.

"Let go!" I yelled as he pinned me to the wall close to the door and dug a really sharp shard of glass into my arm and sliced down my arm before digging it deeper once he reached my wrist.

I squealed in agony as he then took a handful of my hair and yanked me roughly towards Abba who was now standing. "Let go of me!" I screamed in sheer agony.

"Leave her alone!" Rio yells getting up, he goes to run towards me when something stops him and he leaves.

"Shut up!" Damon snarled, punching me in the stomach again.

I grunt as I stumble backwards and fall to my knees. Blood flowed from me like a waterfall. Abba grasped a hold of my arms, holding them tightly like he did when he tried to rape me.

I was too weak to struggle so I just stood limply in his arms. "Weak already Ranya?" Abba said as he kissed my neck, I could feel his tongue on my skin.

I shrieked.

Suddenly, his presence was gone and there was aloud BANG. Alima had smashed a plate over Abba's head.

I fell to the ground, shaking.

'Not again!' I thought to myself, I could still mentally feel his tongue on my neck. 'Pull yourself together!' That voice echoed in my mind. I inhaled and stood up. I grabbed my sword and turned to kill Damon just in time to see him surge forward to kill me. His blade was close to slitting my throat when he wrapped his arm around mine and placed the blade to my throat, digging it in so I would scream. "You die now! Your brother can't help you. He even abandoned you." Damon mocks tightening his grip. "Not even Altaïr can help you!" Damon snarled.

I looked up to see that Rio was not there and Alima had unsheathed her blade.

Damon removed the blade from my throat and wrapped his arm around my neck, so the blade was digging into one of my arteries.

"Let her go Damon!" I heard Altaïr yell as a blurry figure ran in and knocked the blade from Damon's hand. I felt Damon's grip loosen around my neck and a hand closed over one of mine and yanked me out of his arms. Altaïr stood in front of me. "That is enough Damon! Do not hurt her again!" He snarled threateningly.

"Awk, you have a heart Altaïr!" Damon mocked picking up his sword.

I was about to stab Damon when a hand closed over mine. I turned to see Rio standing beside Malik and Alima.

I replace my blade in its sheath as Rio wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a hug which was long due.

"I am so sorry Ranya!" Rio whispered.

"It wasn't your fault you had no choice besides you didn't do it!" I replied punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Rio smiled and punched me back before we turned our attention back to the two battling brothers.

Damon had scarred Altaïr in the same place Rio had scarred him.

"Altaïr!" I yelled grabbing a throwing dagger.

"I will avenge Stefan, brother!" Damon said throwing a dagger at me.

I yelped as Rio pulled me out of the way.

A scream echoes throughout the Temple. I turn to see the dagger lodged in Abba's shoulder.

A smirk danced to my lips. He deserved that.

"I will always stop you brother!" Altaïr snarled, punching Damon in the face.

"THIS IS NOT OVER RANYA! I SHALL SEE YOU DIE!" Damon yelled as he ran off.

Altaïr surged forward to run after him but I stopped him.

"We must return. Leave your wimp of a brother. We have something even better." I said smirking.

"And what is that?" Altaïr asked smiling at me.

"Abba." Rio said.

At the sound of his voice Altaïr spun around. Rio laughed at Altaïr's expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost, dear friend." Rio smirked.

Altaïr sent him daggers.

"You are different. You left. I thought you died! You bastard!" Altaïr snarled and ran at Rio.

"Shit!" Rio swore as he sprinted outside.

"Get back here! Rio!" I yelled running out after him and into the warm sunshine.

Despite the pain of my injuries, I was just happy to be alive and with my brother again.

The town of Jerusalem still stood unaware of what had just happened.

"What?" Rio asked from behind me.

I tried to look angry but I couldn't stop the smile that danced to my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you're alive!" I cried, tears escaped my eyes and fell onto his clothes.

"Ranya, are you crying?" Rio teased as I broke away from him.

"Cocky, now are we?" I asked.

Rio shrugged and hugged me again.

"You've not changed sister." He said.

"You are still tiny!"

"I'd be careful Rio. Ranya may still be a midget but she has the strength of men ten times her size." Malik's advice echoed.

"Oh I'd love to see that!" Rio mocked.

"Continue pissing me off and you might just see." I warned flashing him the finger before turning to face the others.

Altaïr had Abba bonded.

As soon as Abba's eyes were on me, he gave me a really sickening, flirty and purvey smile. I felt my body shake as images flashed and events played in my mind.

The events on top of the balcony.

Images of what might have happened if Alima didn't hit him with the plate and visions of him kissing my neck and then his tongue, licking me!

That terrible feeling came back.

My head was spinning.

My heart was racing.

I could hardly breathe.

I could feel his hands on my body, squeezing my ass and my breasts.

I remembered how he kept touching me inappropriately.

I felt as if I was about to pass out.

My knees gave way...

"Ranya!" Rio called as he caught me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes. Just a tad light headed, no biggie!" I insisted looking up.

Abba was still staring at me.

"Altaïr!" I pleaded.

"Leave her alone!" Altaïr yelled knowing what I meant, punching Abba in the face. Rio looked up from me and looked at Altaïr as Altaïr passed Abba to Malik and made his way over to us.

"What do you mean?" Rio asked.

Altaïr opened his mouth but I glared at him.

"Nothing." I muttered.

Rio raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine like I said, I feel light headed probably due to blood loss!" I insisted.

"Sure." Rio said sarcastically. He knew me well enough to know when I was lying and when to stop asking. But no one knew me like Altaïr...

"Ranya," Alima called, pulling me from my thoughts. "Shall we head back?" She asked. I stared at her for a long time.

What did Abba mean?

What was Alima not telling me?

Why was she hiding this from me?

It was a few minutes before I replied again. "Yes...let's head back...to the beau..." I mumbled shaking my head.

Altaïr stared at Rio who shrugged.

"Yes...we can rest and try and see to your wounds." Malik said awkwardly.

"No!" I said. "I don't need anyone looking at my wounds!" I cried as I began walking back the way we came.

"Ranya! Bloody hell! We go over this every time you get injured!" Malik yelled following me after passing Abba back to Altaïr.

"Then stop go on and on and ON about my wounds! They're just cuts!" I cried.

I could hear Altaïr laughing at Malik's failures.

"I take it she is still as stubborn as ever then, aye Malik?" Rio mocked smugly.

"You have no idea!" Malik muttered.

"She never goes to a doctor even if she has broken bone! I have to lift her and I only have one arm!" Malik complained waving his stump.

"If it's too much hassle then don't lift me and DON'T take me to the doctor simple." I snap.

"You're going!" Altaïr, Rio and Malik all said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face them. Malik had an angry and authoritative expression on his face;

Rio had an overly protective and strict brothers face that said, 'You are going and that is final!'

Altaïr's was a cute, big-eyed, puppy-dog begging face. I couldn't resist it. His hood was up so the others didn't see it.

I sighed. "Fine..just this once because Al-" I was about to say because Altaïr was so cute and he asked when I broke off.

"Because what?" Alima asked suspiciously.

"Because Al Mualim would probably be pissed off if I didn't and I am already in trouble with him although he has forgotten my punishment..." I explained.

With that we made our way to the beau.

In the beau...

"So Alima...what did Abba mean about Kadar?" I ask as soon as the guys leave.

Alima goes silent.

"Alima," I said walking over to her.

"What did he do to Kadar!?" I yelled pinning her down on her matt.

"Ranya! Get off me! I can't tell you! I promised Kadar I wouldn't!" Alima cried, struggling.

"Tell me or I'll spit in your face!" I threatened dangling spit in front of her face.

Alima squealed.

"MALIK! ALTAÏR! RIO! HELP!" She screamed, struggling even more.

"Ranya! What is going on?" I heard Malik yell.

"Tell me!" I yelled angrily, the spit drew closer to Alima's face.

"MALIK! GET HER OFF ME!" Alima begged.

"TELL ME!" I screamed, the spit nearing Alima's face as tears streamed down mine.

Alima cried out.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and lift me off of her.

"Let me go!" I yelled as Altaïr dragged me away from Alima.

"Ranya, relax." Altaïr said.

I stopped struggling.

"Okay, now let us rest and we can discuss this in the morning." Rio said.

With that we all laid down. I lay beside Rio but close to Altaïr and fell asleep thinking about Alima.

What is she hiding from me?

Why isn't she telling me?

Is she in cahoots with Abba?

As soon as I awoke the next day, I quickly went outside. The sun shone brightly, radiating its heat across Jerusalem. The cool wind whipped at my black hair. I took down my hood and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Altaïr's voice whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. A smile spread to my face as I opened my eyes and turned around.

"Yes I am...now..." I said.

Altaïr raises one of his eyebrows.

"Really? What was with dangling spit in front of Alima's face?" He asked.

"Abba spoke of Kadar in a way like he had done things to him and he said that Alima knew more than she was telling me." I explained, turning away from him. "I need to know what happened to my little cousin."

"Ranya, it is not for Alima to tell. Kadar probably wants to tell you himself." Altaïr said.

I opened my mouth to argue when the floorboards creaked.

Altaïr and I turned to see Alima, Malik and my brother Rio, standing behind us.

"Rio!" I cried running to him and hugging him.

"Morning Ranya!" Rio laughed hugging me back.

"What was going on?" Malik asked.

"We were getting fresh air, isn't that right Tiny?" Altaïr teased.

I would have smiled if the others weren't there but instead I shot him the finger and glared at him.

"Can we just go before I whack Big-head here in the face?" I sighed turning around to see Abba lying on the floor.

I released my hidden blade and went towards him, when Altaïr pulled me back. "Not yet..." He whispered in my ear.

I sighed and the blade disappeared.

"Fine but don't expect me to be anywhere near him!" I said.

"Don't worry. It'll never happen!" Malik said.

Rio stared at us confused.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Alima spoke.

"Shall we head then?" She said.

I stared at her for a long time before turning and jumping out of the window and began scaling the roof.

"RANYA!" Rio yelled.

"Hurry up!" I called running across rooftops before dropping down into one of the alleyways in between two houses.

Within minute the others had followed me out and were running across the buildings. I was about to call to them to tell them where I was when someone's arm grasped my wrist and twisted it behind my back before putting a blade to my throat. "What the fuck!?" I choked struggling against whoever it was grip.

"I told you I'd get my revenge!" Ferran snarled, pressing down harder on the knife. "This'll be the last time you breathe!" Ferran threatened.

Ferran dug the blade deeper into my throat as he twisted my arm harder.

"Let go of me, Goat-face!" I growled through clenched teeth as I struggled against his grip.

"What's wrong Ranya?" Ferran asked, "afraid you'll die?"

I scoffed at his statement.

How pathetic could Ferran get?

"It isn't me who is going to die!" I snarled, smirking.

Ferran, being the dumbass that he was, released some of the pressure in which he held on the knife. Wasting no time, I lifted my head back sharply and smacked him in the face. Ferran swore as he stumbled backwards due to the impact, releasing my arm in the process.

"You bloody bitch!" Ferran snarled as he regained his balance and glared at me. Blood was pouring from his nose. I couldn't help a smug smirk of satisfaction dance to my lips as I stepped away from him.

"Awk did that hurt?" I asked smugly with false sympathy.

Ferran unsheathed his sword silently, rage was growing in his dark eyes.

"I will wipe that smug smirk off your face for good!" He threatened, charging at me. Usually, I would have stayed and fought, but I was already late and soon the others would realise that I was not with them plus I had bigger problems to attend to than beat up Ferran. I dodged the blade as it sliced through the air and lodged into one of the barrels. I quickly sprinted to one of the walls of a house and ran up it, jumping across to the other roof. My hands grasped hold of the other roof and I heaved myself up with hardly any effort.

"Get down here you coward!" Ferran yelled as he yanked his sword free, spilling ale everywhere. Oh he was so going to die!

"If you want to kill me, climb your fat and weak ass up here and get me!" I taunted, smirking as the joyous chase planned itself out in my head. Oh what fun this was going to be!

My thoughts were soon interrupted as a loud thud echoed echoed to my ears.

Ferran had climbed onto the roof opposite me and was far from pissed off. He was like Mount Vesuvius on the verge of erupting. "You can't hide now Ranya!" He snarled.

"Ha! There is still a gap between us Dumbass! And I highly doubt your puny stubby fat little legs can make that jump!" I mocked. Not my best idea.

Ferran erupted, "I'll show you puny!" He howled in anger as he took a run up and jumped off the of the roof.

I didn't stay to wait and see whether or not he made it but soon a thud and small vibrations on the roof told me that he had successfully made the job (what a disappointment). I sprinted across the roof and continued across the rooftops, with Ferran not far behind me. Below us, I could hear civilians yelling in shock and interest and guards shouting at us in annoyance but their tones had that kind of wondering what'll happen ring to it. Chases like this always caught the attention of people in Jerusalem.

"Keep up Ferran!" I yelled back, mockery rang out in my voice as I quickened my pace and flipped over the giant cap between two of the houses. I heard Ferran growl in frustration and anger. "You run like a coward Ranya! Why won't you fight?" He shouted, his voice echoing over the now silent crowd. I skidded to a halt. I could hear the crowds whispers below,

"That is Ranya!?"

"The RANYA? No, surely not! She always stays and fights!"

A smile came to my face, it seems my reputation is still known and my aggressions and anger are still famous here in Jerusalem. "Ah well it just so happens that I am in the mood for a chase first!" I yelled back, "But if you and your fat stubby legs can't hold up that potato you call your body then maybe I'll put you out of your misery!" I snarled, reaching behind my back for my sword only to feel nothing there.

Bullshit! Where was my sword?

"I think this chase is over as is your life!" Ferran yelled as he ran at me and swung his sword at me. I leaned backwards and dodged it, Matrix style.

I kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling. "Where is it Ferran!?" I growled angrily, knowing he must have taken it when he grabbed me.

"Where is what? Your crappy sword? You shouldn't place it on your back, it is such an obvious place and so many pick pockets run loose in this city." Ferran smirked. My anger boiled.

The wind picked up and wiped my hood down, exposing my identity. The crowd below gasped. Some yelled abuse. The guards yelled arrest at me.

I am not very liked in Jerusalem...but that was not what I was concerned about. My mind was too busy planning how I would rip Ferran to shreds if he didn't give me back my sword now!

The wind caught in Ferran's robe, blowing the end backwards exposing the blood-red dragon which was carved into the black background of the handle of my beloved sword. "Give it to me!" I snarled. Ferran smirked.

"But I am just loving the design on the handle, and what is that phrase you used to say, 'finders keepers'..." Ferran taunted.

I screamed in frustration as I sprinted towards him knocking him off the roof. Ferran landed with a thud. He groaned as he rolled onto his front.

I flipped off of the roof and landed on his back, causing him to cry out in agony as a loud cracking sound echoed throughout Jerusalem. I grasped hold of him and threw him through one of the market stalls., causing it to break and collapse on top of him. "I said hand it over!" I growled.

The people of Jerusalem were about to remember why I had that reputation.

"It was a huge relief once we all heard what had happened to your parents!" Ferran groaned as he got up.

"Why!? They didn't do ANYTHING to you! Yet someone just betrayed them!" I snarled.

Why suddenly bring my parents into this? What did he know about their death?

"It was your fault they died!" Ferran said.

I stared at him in anger and shock, backing away in confusion. What did he mean?

"You're lying! I had nothing to do with their death!" I cried.

"If you had not have attacked my cousin, then I wouldn't have shown the Templars where your hideout was." Ferran confessed.

That was it. I lost it.

I snatched a dagger from my belt and stabbed it into his chest. "You killed my parents!" I snarled in anger as Ferran grunted, stumbling backwards and dropping his sword. I charged at him and yanked the dagger from his chest and pulled my sword from his sheath. "This was my father's! You should have stayed in that inn!" I snarled as I swung my sword and sliced Ferran's head off.

Blood flowed every where as his body went limp and fell to the ground. My sword dripped with blood but I didn't care. My parents death was now partially avenged.

I pulled my hood up and walked towards Rio and the others who had stopped and turned to see what the commotion was about. Rio stared at me shocked and confused.

"Ranya! What happened?" Malik asked.

"He killed my parents. He needed to pay!" I said without emotion as I wiped the blood from my sword and replaced it in its sheath.

"Fuck." Rio said as he wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to cry but no tears came out. No tears, only loathe and the taste of revenge. It was never different, every time I was in Jerusalem.

"Come on, let us head back to Masyaf." Malik said calmly and slowly. All I could do was nod. My anger boiled and rose with every minute that I spent in Jerusalem. This place brought me so much pain and anger, which is why I tend to not come here on missions and even if I do it ALWAYS ends with a trip to Al Mualim's office.


	15. Chapter 15 - Alima's POV

Once again we were on our way fleeing from our assassination, and (regretfully) I once again rode on an unpredictable and originally wild animal in which I expected to keep control of.

Thankfully however we managed to barter an elderly stable owner into four horses for protection against the oppressing tax collectors and their unfair rates. They were easily dealt with.

I look to my left and see Malik, he seems in deep thought. This comes as a contrast to the smug Altaïr but I can tell he is worried.

The rocky hills roll past along with the small villages with their suspicious pedestrians carrying water jars and livestock. On our way we receive stares from those who stand in awe and confusion others glare in disapproval and fear. But it was not the opinions of peasants I was concerned out but the was the demeanour of our friend Ranya, who rode at a hurried pace in solitude ahead of us. Rio was not with us, he said he had 'things to clear up in the city' so he could not accompany us at this time. I did not know nor want to know what business means to him however I felt it should not be disclosed.

Was he to be trusted? Only time will tell.

Back to Jerusalem my mind wonders of what that vile man Ferran could have meant by his supposed involvement in the death of the twins parents. He surely paid for his discursion with his life. It was less to say it was a gruesome death at the fury of Ranya.

From then on she remained silent and her face dark, not uttering a word to us.

I looked once more to Malik, hanging his head as he trailed along beside me. So Altaïr could not hear me I lean over and whisper to him "Ranya will be fine Malik"

And I see a small smile line his soft lips under his raven hair that is illuminated by the sunlight.

After a few hours of slow trekking we thankfully seen the tops of the Maysaf gates. We were offered shade and water on our arrival and all were glad to be back but the gravely silence hung over us. Ranya had disappeared arriving before us into the fortress.

Malik left saying nothing and only Altaïr and I where there to face Al Mualim...

We stood in his study while he sat behind his usual desk.

"Well I expect to hear at least some good news" he says idly scrawling down words of wisdom on lengthily scrolls. Altaïr and I look at each other in hesitance and reluctance to admit the failure.

"Well we didn't exactly kill my brother…" Altaïr mutters sheepishly but with the distinct tone of arrogance.

The scratching of his quill stopped and Al Mualim lifted his eyes.

"Alima…you say the exact same thing please! Before I decide to execute someone" Al Mualim's voice threatened, it was low and spoken slowly with tension that seemed to choke him.

"Em… we did not kill Altaïr's brother Master" I say uncertain of the means why wanted me to repeat it particularly.

I see the muscle that Al Mualim had relax under his thick black robes; his tense face also relaxes back into its withered form. He takes further moments to calm himself.

"You see Altaïr…" he said his voice now soothed and mellow, "failure from others is much better heard from the mouth of someone who RESPECTS and HOUNORS the creed without argument and arrogance!" he carries on to scold and stupidly Altaïr rolls his eyes as he had heard it all before. Wrong move.

"Ooh my son" Al Mualim chuckled amused "if you think this amuses me it doesn't, but you know what does? You… in extra or should I alligate double training this week. Does that amuse you Altaïr?" he asked as he leant his elbows forward on the desk and crossed his fingers. I could tell by this Altaïr's eyes narrowed and his lip tensed. Served him right I guess.

"Now off with you Altaïr… Alima I must speak with you" Al Mualim smirked as his eyes followed a sulking and agitated Altaïr out of the room and down in grand stone stair case. No doubt in my mind that he would take that out on his unfortunate students.

Al Mualim cleared his throat swiftly placing me back to reality from my thoughts.

"What specifically happened on this mission Alima?" he asked me with intense and staring eyes, he stared and it felt as though he was sifting through my mind for truths. I tried to resist the intrusion. I in haled the dusty air and swallowed any nerves I had. I was not used to failure. Not now.

"It was a grave underestimation Master" I started off my voice layered with shame and disappointment "We did not anticipate their tactics, means nor intentions… we are deeply sorry" I apologized. I readied myself for a lecture, one of his infamous speeches. But I was mistaken. The grand master stood up, the sunlight shone radiant through the window. It emphasized his rule he possessed over assassins.

"Failure. Hmm maybe it was too soon send you out. Ranya was injured after all. And you I see have had much on your mind the past few weeks after the tragic events." He came to terms with the mission's outcome.

My mind and heart gave a heavy sigh.

There he went again, making excuses for me. The Master had always had this sort of favouritism towards me; I could be blamed for nought! Whenever questioned or confronted on it he acted like it was not true, or even didn't exist!

It was something I knew that Abbas and Swami had always resented me for it. so that was it… we were excused once again on my part.

"Master… If there was anything you knew of my heritage I would plead with you to…" I started off but was sharply cut short. I was desperate for a single essence of new information rather than just the old story I was given of how I was brought here, no indication of place or parents. I was simply tired of that brush off technique.

"NO!" the Grand master burst out. The sudden change in mood and sound caused my very core to quake. Fear and trepidation gripped me tightly in their clutches.

The grand master took a breather to calm and compose himself professionally. He straightened his posture and relaxed his tense face "Nothing has been found. No more of this nonsense Alima! The Creed is your family. I have work to attend to" he recited that same tantalising line again.

"Very well Master" I bid my leave and did so. Exasperation filled my head. I had heard that stupid line all my life! It was like a teacher who had their pupils recite a verse or motto every morning.

The first time heard it seemed to hold deep wisdom and truth but as time carried on it lost that essence and was hollow and meaningless words recanted.

I walked with a furious pace through the fortress my mind consumed and longing to reach a quiet and lonely place. I always did this after another failed attempt with Al Mualim.

The warm Arabian air circulated the corridors and the brilliant sunlight flooded in threw every window.

I pasted by one open particular one. I stopped in my tracks and peered from its high view.

It was of the garden of paradise. Just under the delicate blossom tree rested a man, he leant against it in the cool shade it offered.

His hood was pulled up over his face and his earthy robes lay spread peacefully on the grassy ground. Strands and locks of his raven hair fell to meet the easy breeze, moving and swaying in its scented embrace. Over time the dark hair had grown to settle around his neck, long and straight.

His expression upon his pale face was one of deep thought and intelligence. He seemed the sort of man that would think things through carefully. Consider effect, action and consequence with great accuracy. These people you were to be wary of, they were thinkers… some say more dangerous than fighters.

"It's great to have Rio back isn't it?" piped a little voice to my left. I shuddered and swiftly came to turn to see a pleasant Kadar. There was a faint and content smile on his face. He stared lazily out of the window at his older male cousin. Did he remember him?

"Yes. It must be great to have him back" I commented examining him. Kadar seemed to be better than before I left, and much better from before I took him on as my student. Before his innocent face was thinning and pale, almost grey with hurt. Now it had regained some colour of youth and was healthy, obtaining some muscle through training with my students. He was still unnaturally pale however.

"How are you finding the other students?" I asked him, I believe I had been allocated some very unique characters. Kadar was by far my youngest I had trained at this rank.

Only 15, while others were 18 and 20. I even had one student aged 26, three years older than myself. I heard Kadar chuckled slightly.

"Well they're defiantly close as a group. There are two English ones, can't understand one of them. Then there is another… Tarek I think, I like him! He's only 17. And of course there is Hessa, far too happy for an assassin" I recalled and gave a good attempt at description of his fellow students. I smiled and glanced down, at least he was safe and making advancing progress.

"Kadar…" I said in the sudden realisation I had. I was in a near and closely quartered brush with death.

Abbas was also in the fortress waiting to be tried and executed. But what if things hadn't have gone to plan… what if we had been killed and Abbas still free. Kadar would be left with no one know of what had happened to him and 5 other students.

"Hm?" he sighed happily in the warm air.

"Maybe you should confess to someone else… just to have that extra someone you know. If anything happened to me" I explained to him my thoughts knowing he would be unsure and hesitant on the idea.

"B-but whatever would happen to you?" he asked sounding like it was an impossible idea. His face was one of uneasiness and angst. He was young and hopeful. Stood strong through everything.

"Kadar, the creed is a warring organisation. Many will give their lives and be lost to progress in the fight for freedom" I spoke my words wisely to persuade him to break his imposed silence. He gnawed over his lip furiously, trying to find an excuse. He was so ashamed and unsure of himself.

"B-but who would we go to?" He asked kneading his fingers together. Every aspect of his behaviour suggested nervousness and hesitancy.

A poor wreck that Abbas seemed to have reduced such a bright student to. It was infuriating.

But I smiled kindly to coax him on this sensitive subject.

"How about Ranya?" I suggested slowly, offering the idea to him gently so it would not be reject the idea. She was trustworthy and surely closely bonded with him, after all the turmoil they had been through. His facial features softened a bit. Relaxing perhaps?

A smile graces his lips in agreement and content. Finally a break through.

"Yes… I can trust Ranya!" he beamed with warmness towards the idea. His tendencies to be reserved and unheard were becoming less noticeable, he was become himself again. Which in many ways resembled his older brother. I Kadar looked up to him fondly. I nodded in influence.

"How about tonight, after the dining halls have cleared. You can tell her then" I said setting the time and place. Kadar took a deep breath that welled in the pit of his stomach. This would be a challenge for him.

"Alright… and no one else will be there?" he asked timidly. I shook my head seriously.

"No one but who needs to know, you, Ranya and I" I reinforced his confidence. One day he would make the finest of our ranking, I could feel it.

With that Kadar was satisfied of his safety and privacy, and I sent him off with a pat on the back.

I stood for a long while at the slim fortress window. Watching Rio enjoy the sun. His shady personality and past made much room for betrayal, but his relation to the Al Sayf's and Ranya sternly suggested a loyalty to the assassins. But unfortunately only the sands, like that of the deserts in Arabia, would tell… a waiting game.

Since I had little and restless sleep at the beau I decided to catch some before I had to awaken in the evening to control a new and enthusiastic novices who refuse to sit still on the benches… perfect. My turn tonight I guess.

Seeing my inviting bed I couldn't resist the urge to flop down and be embraced in its comfort and rolls of soft cotton.

I let out a long sigh "I've missed you" I spoke muffled into the covers. How did I spend so long away from it!? soon I was in the darkness of my mind, sleep.

I expected after all that had happened that I wasn't going to have the peaceful nothing of dreams, but I didn't foresee this coming…

Smoke.

I could smell the smouldering stench of burning, burning wood.

I felt my lungs heaving for air, clear and pure air. Strong arms felt to grip my sides and squeezed the oxygen from me. Was this what suffocation felt like?

The sounds of wood cracking and crumbling, flames barking and desperate screams of life. Everything seems faded, or to my understanding lagged behind the events. A memory block.

My eyes stung with the heat of the fire and the press of the smoke upon them. Water dripped from my eyes in the bid to clear the vision. But it remained a hot and spinning blur.

What was happening?!

Alarm and an impulse to escape filled my chest. But I couldn't act upon it. I was trapped in my own mind!

Something collapsed beside me and the floor lurched suddenly. Throwing me to the side. Through the flames. The impact was sharp and violent to my head. As if I wasn't already enough dazed.

As I stared up at the darkening celling above, I realised I was in a little house. A little house on fire!

In my hazy circle of vision my eyes were able to form the outline of a Templar… I was too weak to fight. The flames singed my skin.

I heard his distinct voice, cold and inhuman.

"The assassins will fall with your death…" he spoke. His voice was tin like in his helmet. From what I could make out of his amour, this was a high ranking general.

"Anything to say?" he asked triumphantly. I felt there was no way to win. Pitifully I coughed harshly and shook my head.

His gleaming sword raised above his metal head. It reflected the colours of the inferno. The colours of death.

Eras seemed to past as I tensely awaited the sword to make contact with my neck. It was excruciating. I wanted this part to be over more than anything! Tears that meant emotion filled my eyes.

When the time did come, before he dropped the weapon on my neck. I only then became aware of the sound of a child crying, a very young child to. They didn't seem far away either! I turned my head in the direction of the noise. But it was too late. The blade had struck.

"father…"

I woke up late. With a shuddering gasp that shook my body. I was drenched in cold sweat. In my baffled mind I could have SWORN it was only half an hour! But now it was the late evening, the sun setting. I jumped out of bed and had to wait until my breath calmed back to normal. I didn't want to revisit that. The dream gave me a haunting feeling.

A shiver coursed my spin.

I needed to around people.

After blindly fiddling with my door I yanked it open to be meeting with a beautifully wrapped bunch of flowers. It brought a smile to my face when I needed it. my heart relaxed, before giving a little flutter.

Picking them up I seen my favourite flowers, and there was a piece of parchment nestled in between the roses. The aroma was so inviting.

I didn't know who it was from yet but I hoped dearly it was Malik….

I took a deep breath and read the card.

'to Alima, hope you like them. Happy birthday (hope this makes up for the frog at seven)… Altaïr'

I wouldn't say I was disappointed, but maybe a little confused. Had Altaïr really remembered about the wet frog he put on my pillow to tease me. Making up for that sixteen years later? Hmmm

I appreciated the kind gesture though.

Then I realised it was my birthday today.

When I say my 'birthday' truth was I didn't know if that was my birthday. I was an orphan, found with little more than a name. Besides the creed was far too busy to stop for an estimated birthday… I didn't mind it that way.

I put the flowers in a spare vase I had and headed down the halls to the noisy dining hall were every night the creed members gathered for an evening meal. There was always life at this time, so much so the room buzzed.

As I watched over the newest joined I was able to retreat into my thoughts. That dream was prominent in my mind. Humming away never to be figured out.

Dinner was drawing to a close.

I spotted Kadar, sitting nervously in wait of the upcoming event.

I had sent a note to Ranya to say to meet in here… when everyone was gone.

I hoped she would come. For her little cousins benefit.


	16. Chapter 16 - Ranya's POV

My mind continuously replayed Abbas' words to me as I stood on the balcony.

I hadn't been up here since the celebration, since Abbas' attack. I didn't want to think about that. It sent shivers down my spine and made my body quiver. Millions of things were going through my head. Abbas was back in the fortress. He was in the dungeons. No one would be able to know if he got out!

I was pulled from my thoughts as someone walked up to me. "What's wrong Kitty?" My brother's teasing voice reached my ears. I whipped around and pushed him.

"Shut up! I am NOT a kitty!" I retorted.

Rio smirked at my reaction. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Damn...15 years! How are you honestly Rany?" He asked me.

"Ok..." I said as we released each other.

"I've been better but hey, enough on me. What about you?"

"Horrible absolutely horrible! Oh Ranya the things I had to do!" Rio said.

"It's okay! You're safe now! We back together! We can fix what they destroyed!" I promised him

Rio embraced me just as Malik and Altaïr came out on to the balcony. "Are you two going to stay out here and miss dinner or?" Malik said raising his eyebrow.

"Hey! We've just found each other after fifteen fucking years! I think we deserve a little patience!" I retorted as I walked inside. Malik and Rio laughed.

"Hurry up Midget! I'm hungry!" Altaïr complained.

"You're ALWAYS hungry dumb-ass!" I teased. We still hadn't told the others about us. There had been too much going on and it was more exciting sneaking around. We had both agreed to tell them when things settled down.

Altaïr smiled at me. I was thankful for my hood. I was blushing wildly.

"Earth to Kitty!" Rio called.

I spun around. Going even redder. "Rio!" I cried. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Sorry Kitty but I'm starving!" He smirked

"You should run Rio" Malik advised him

"I'm going to kill you!" I snarled charging at Rio who sprinted downstairs to the dinning room. I caught up with him and punched him. Hard.

"Ow! Kitty got claws!" He chuckled as the others came in.

"Stop calling me that!" I hissed at him twisting his arm behind his back and in between his shoulder blades.

"Ow! Ow ok! Ok!" He said

Satisfied. I released him and sat down. "Damn...Kit-" Rio stopped mid-sentence as I rose and lifted a plate. He got into a duck-and-cover position while Malik took the plate off me.

"Ranya! What have I said about throwing things! Don't!" Malik said sternly as everyone else sat down and Alima and Kadar entered. I stared at them for a long time, especially Alima.

After about a few minutes of silence Altaïr placed his hand on my shoulder, "Just relax...and enjoy the chilli!" He whispered gently.

"But I-" I began but Altaïr leaned closer

"Just relax, remember, I'm here for you... Kitty..." Altaïr teased

"Hey! Not fuckin' funny!" I said shoving him. Altaïr chuckled as he stumbled backwards. I glared at him. Altaïr chuckled and wore his usual cute smug and cocky smirk. Even though I was glaring at him, I was also smiling. I always found that I had more fun with Altaïr.

"Hello? Earth to Kitty and Altaïr!" Rio teased. The smugness in his voice rang out. I spun around and Rio ducked behind Malik who raised his arm in innocence.

"Okay! Rio, give over! Ranya, sit down. I'll help Altaïr with the dinner!" Malik said walking over to Altaïr as I sat down. I was fuming so much I thought steam was going to come out of my ears!

I could hear Rio chuckling. Yet I couldn't help smiling. My brother was back!

After a few minutes Altaïr and Malik returned with dinner. It looked GORGEOUS! I began eating straight away!

After dinner, I headed back to my chambers where I found a not waiting for me. At first I didn't want to open it as I thought it was from Abbas but then I recognised Alima's handwriting.

Dear Ranya,

Meet Kadar and I in the dinning hall when everyone else is asleep. Very important...

Alima

As I finished reading, I wasted no time in getting to the dinning room. My little cousin and Alima were there. "What is going on?" I asked them.

"Sit down...Kadar has to talk to you...I'll leave you guys to it" Alima said as I sat down and she left.

"Kadar, what is wrong?" I asked worried. Kadar looked nervous and continuously shifted and fidgeted in his seat. He was scaring me! "Kadar! Please! You are scaring me! What has happened!? Why did you switch mentors!?" I asked placing my hands on him gently.

"Oh Ranya!" Kadar cried wrapping his arms around me. He began sobbing. What the hell had happened to my little cousin!?

"Kadar, sh sh...it's alright you can tell me anything!" I told him smiling.

Kadar took a deep breath and then my world collapsed as he released everything that Abbas had done to him. All of it!

"Oh Ranya! It all started a few weeks after we came here...Abbas had called me to the fortress for a 'private session'. I went thinking it was an actual session but it wasn't...oh Ranya! He raped me! He-he abused me! And beat me! All his training sessions were horrid! He would beat us and mock us!" Kadar explained. He spoke so fast as if to wash away the pain. I could relate.

"Sh sh! Oh Kadar! I know it hurts! I know how you feel! He did the same to me. Remember the day which I hadn't come home?" I asked him. Kadar nodded looking up at me as I held him in my arms. "Well Abbas had beaten me and had taunted me. He scared me. He ripped my dress. I had already been raped before...I was eight...it was Stefan. My first kill..." I confessed to my cousin. He was less to say horrifid.

"Oh Ranya! Eight!? How do you do it!?" Kadar asked hugging me tighter. A small smile came to my face.

"Because I have to be strong, for you, Malik. I try to forget..." I said "but Abbas knew. And he used it against me. He did the same on the balcony. Abbas raped me once and left me to bleed to death..." I said

"Oh Ranya!" Kadar said hugging me. "I am so so so so so sorry Rany!" He said

"Don't be! I failed you! I let him hurt you! I should have been there for you!" I said. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him

"Well I wanted to so much! But Abbas said he was going to kill you!" Kadar explained.

I nodded understanding. How hard it must have been for him! "Well do not worry anymore! He will soon be dead and we shall be able to move on without fear!" I said ruffling his raven hair and smiling at him. Kadar smiled back and hugged me.

"I am so happy Alima convinced me to tell you! She has been so helpful and understanding!" He said.

"That's her for you!" I smiled as I realised the false judgement I had thought of her. "Go and rest now, I will be up shortly!" I said kissing his head and headed out of the dinning room and to the dungeons.

I was filled with anger and pain, guilt and fury. How did I not realise!? How could I not have noticed!? Why was I so foolish!? Abbas would pay for the pain he brought to my cousin! No one hurt my family and got away with it!

I soon came to his cell, the door was already opened. I stood in front of Abbas cell, filled with anger.

He was waiting for me...

He leered at me and laughed. "I knew I would be seeing you soon..." He said with lust.

"You bastard! How could you!? He is only 15! I never told anyone and you harmed him!" I snarled. For once there wasn't any flashbacks or unwanted haunting memories. Just anger.

Abbas chuckled and got to his feet. he had no chains, no restrictions. He was taller than me. "Well, he is a veeeery strapping 15 year old...or no I think he was 11 years old." Abbas hissed. His sickening voice made my skin crawl. Yet I stayed strong. I couldn't stop myself from punching him. Hard in the face. The force sent him sprawling backwards. "Touch him again and I won't hesitate in dismembering you! You gay bastard! Why would you even do that!?" I snarled

Abbas's head jerked and his nose began to bleed, he snarled and swiftly knocked me off my feet and pinned me to the ground. "Gay? Ha no! Kadar is still young and is an angel... And Ranya you should know that angels do have genders. Couldn't go after Malik, too strong and older... Would kill me if he knew, but I would kill him first don't worry!" He chuckled stroking my face. He grimaced as I struggled beneath him. My heart was racing.

I screamed. "Get off me!" I struggled under his weight. Oh god not this again. I opened my mouth to scream for help but he covered my mouth. Tears escaped my eyes as I fought hard to get him off me. I kneed him in the private making him angry. Insanely angry.

"Shh don't want me to kill Kadar now do you? Remember our deal beautiful?" He whispered slowly as he kissed my neck. I felt his tongue on it. I screamed and he struck me hard across my face. So hard my head jerked to the side and I hit it off the ground. I was momentarily dazed. "Tell me about the balcony, we never got to finish it..." Abbas hissed as he grabbed my chin and turned my head back to face him. He bent low and began licking my neck. I screamed and sobbed hysterically.

"I-I can't r-remember!" I stuttered as he took out a blade and began slicing at my robes. "Abbas stop please!" I cried.

Abbas struck me viscously across the face with his knife. Blood streamed down my face.

"Yes you can! Now tell me, or I will make you new memories!" He threatened. He was nearing my last robe when he began beating me viscously

I struggled and screamed in pain as he broke my bones and punched and slapped me. "ALTAÏR!" I screamed in pain.

At the sound of Altaïr's name, Abbas got angry. He beat me more, stabbing me and slicing my face and down my arms. I was growing weaker. Suddenly I felt something very sharp go into my right hand. He had stabbed a shard of glass THROUGH my hand! I shrieked in agony.

"What does he have that I don't!? How!? TELL ME!" He snarled and slapped me when I didn't answer. He grabbed me and threw me into the stone wall.

I grunted at the impact. I fell weakly to the ground. Abbas smirked as he stalked over to me and stabbed his blade into my back. He dragged it up to my left shoulder blade and then down to my right hip, retracing over an old scar.

"HELP ME!" I screamed in agony as he flipped me onto my front. I was too weak to struggle. The last thing I saw and heard was Abbas' voice.

"Now...you're mine whore!" Abbas hissed. Before a faded I saw him removing my last robe. I passed out as the robe vanished from my shoulders...


End file.
